The Gift of the Mazouku
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: The Slayers find romance and adventure in this completed story, which takes off where the Slayers anime series leaves off.
1. Zelgadiss Recieves The Call

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU -- A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 1 -- Zelgadiss Receives The Call  
  
2 Anger is one of the sinews of the soul - Thomas Fuller  
  
The sunset reflected off the pale pebbles that marred the surface of Zelgadiss's face, splattering gold flecks upon the soft green surfaces. He ran a hand through the lavender wires, which served as hairs, pushing a wayward strand to the side. No one heard the tiny tinkling sound of the wires brushing together. How could they? The clash of dishes, knives and forks, the shouts, screams, and gnashing of teeth coming from the central table drowned out the noises of all the other patrons. Zelgadiss smiled slightly and took another sip of tea.  
  
"They seem to be enjoying themselves, don't you agree, Zelgadiss? "` said a smiling man in priest's garb.  
  
His smile faded as Zelgadiss turned his face to the window, away from the form that had suddenly appeared beside him.  
  
`` Go away, Xelloss."  
  
`` MY, my, that wasn't a very polite greeting." Xelloss leaned closer to the stone-boy, smiling cat-like, `` And here I came all this way to see you." Xelloss paused to examine the stone-boy's face.  
  
Now Zelgadiss turned toward his guest, his face an expressionless mask, thinking, `` I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he angers me with his tricks and teasing. `` To Xelloss he said, `` Sorry, I didn't want to be bothered right now. After an entire day with that bunch (nodding to the noisy table), I felt entitled to a moment alone. (Getting up) Excuse me, Xelloss, I'm going to my room and I don't want your company now. "  
  
Xelloss pushed his chair back to give the annoyed Chimera room to pass. But before Zelgadiss had slipped by, a gloved hand gripped his shoulder, silky purple hair swept against his rocky face, and with a voice as smooth as velvet, Xelloss whispered into his shard-covered ear, ``Zelgadissssssssssss..."``  
  
``Zelgadiss, wake up! " Said a deep gravelly voice, " `Scuse me sir, but we're closin` up now. Here, let me daughter show you up to your room. Clare! Clare, get Mr. Graywords a light so he won't be break`n his leg on those stairs! `` The kind innkeeper kept up a patter of instructions while Zelgadiss regained awareness and composure.  
  
He couldn't shake the memory of that dream. The more he thought about it, the more he believed it was more of an external communication than an emotional release, ``That dream again, only more real this time. I could smell the food. Why am I dreaming of Lina & CO. now? It's been six months since we separated, but I haven't been totally alone. 'Uncle' Clyde and Clare have known me since I was a child. They've been more family than my actual relations have. They accept my appearance. I haven't needed a mask or worn a hood to hide myself around here. So why these dreams? Why do they end the same with Xelloss trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Zelgadiss, I'll carry your tea. I know you can handle lighting the way better than I.`` Clare smiled warmly at the stone-boy.  
  
She remembered him like most people do when they last met as kids, worlds apart, and he had changed, a lot. He had been a proud, angry, and skinny fifteen-year-old who could do the most amazing magic and ignored all stupid, boring girls. She had been smugly pleased to hear about some accident that kept him hidden at home.  
  
"That was, what, seven years ago now? she thought to herself, "My Gods look at what he's had to overcome to return here. When I look into those eyes, his blue demon eyes, I still see the pride, but such pain and sadness. I will not let him guess how much he frightens me. I'm sure he sees that a lot. We were once playmates, so perhaps a friend is something I can be and that he needs now."  
  
Zelgadiss uncrossed his legs and lowered them to the floor from the window ledge. His chair, which had been propped precariously back against the corner wall, dropped heavily onto all four legs.  
  
He stood, sighing, "Fine, thank you, Clare." Then he whispered a spell, ``LIGHTING``, which sent a glowing ball of light raising up the stairway.  
  
Their fingers touched, the hard shaman-boy's and the gentle country girl's. A brief contact of finger tips as Clare reached for the tea mug and he released his grip. She cringed inwardly, thinking stone hands! to herself and their eyes locked.  
  
Zelgadiss gazed fondly at the pretty girl who was only a few years younger than he was. Her long wavy brown hair was clasped attractively off her face where doe-eyed she stared back. "She hides her revulsion well," he thought. He was unsure what to say next, so he nodded to the stairs and said aloud, "It's okay. I can walk and carry a teacup at the same time. You do not need to follow me. Goodnight, Clare."  
  
He could feel her wince at his harsh words. "Why do I always push people away? Why don't I want anyone close to me?" He shook his head and climbed up the stairs to his room.  
  
"I guess you haven't changed at all! You're still that stuck-up little boy from the castle. Heart of stone, face of stone, you deserve what you got!" Clare spat the last words, then flung her hands over her mouth and tears brimmed her eyelids and spilled over, down her cheeks. " Gods, Zelgadiss, I didn't mean that! Please, forgive me! I'm so stupid sometimes, remember?"  
  
Zelgadiss paused at his door, "Goodnight, Clare. Don't worry, I'm just an asshole. It's not your fault." Then he entered his room and closed the door, shut out the world, shut off the hurt.  
  
Until that outburst, it hadn't been too bad returning home, Zelgadiss thought. Some family still resided at the ancestral castle, but he had not felt comfortable to return or visit where the horror of his life began. Too many memories, all bad, presented themselves. The worst being Rezo.. As the blind Red Priest, Rezo was beloved by throughout the land for his kindly acts of healing. But as both Zelgadiss's great-grandfather and grandfather, Rezo was the evil corruption that transformed the innocent, trusting shaman-in-training into the powerful Chimera shaman called Zelgadiss. Merging demon and rock golem into the soul of a human made Zelgadiss more powerful than he'd ever dreamed possible, just what he'd wanted, but at such a price! Pain..  
  
Zelgadiss drifted off to sleep comforting himself with thoughts about Clyde's warm inn. "Clyde and Clare. Yes, Clare, I did notice you long ago. I was always showing off trying to impress you back then. Well I impress you now, don't I? Now you can hardly look me in the eye without screaming, but you did. Ah, Gods, how I hate myself sometimes."  
  
"Feeling sorry for yourself again, Zelgadiss?"  
  
"Xelloss?! What are you doing here? I can't see you (am I really awake? Zelgadiss wondered in his waking-sleeping state) WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"My, my, you are confused. Listen, I have something important to tell you. Find Amelia."  
  
"What are you talking about you tricky Monster? Is something the matter with Amelia, some kind of trouble? What are you up to XELLOSS ?!"  
  
"Now Zel-chan, you know that. that's . a secret!"  
  
"XELLOSS!!!", screamed the now awake Chimera, then he jumped out of bed. Tears of frustration fell from his eyes, tears that instantly crystallized and dropped tink, tink, tinkling to the hardwood floor. Zelgadiss's breath came in ragged pants, his heart thumped as adrenaline coursed through his veins in anticipation of an attack. But there was no one, no other sound.  
  
"I'm going mad. Great, the only part of me worth anything and now I'm losing even that! Another dream, but this time there was a clear message: find Amelia. Okay, the princess is only a couple days' journey away. I can go, check on her, be sure nothing's up, in a week or so. I want to finish helping Clyde fix the wall.but I've got to stop these dreams, find a cure.Oh Gods! What do I do next? Okay, I'll go first thing in the morning. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, XELLOSS?! Now stay out of my dreams tonight! Ahhhhrgh! Now I'm clearing plans with that Mazouku idiot ! I am mad!"  
  
But Zelgadiss did fall asleep, a dreamless sleep that ended when the first rays of morning sun licked his face with its warmth. He wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and thanked his host. Then he strode up to Clare and spoke, "Clare, sorry about last night. I let my problems get to me. Here, take these." And he dropped a handful of teardrop shaped crystals into her out-reached hand, closed her hand in his, and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
Zelgadiss released her hand, stepped off the porch, and then answered the call of the road, again.  
  
"Just come back, sometime." Clare whispered, as he rounded a turn and was lost to sight. 


	2. Amelia Gets The Call

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU -- A SLAYERS STORY  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2 - Amelia Gets The Call  
  
1.2 Nothing is as good as it seems beforehand - George Eliot  
  
Amelia Wil Tesla, the Princess of Seyruun, was quietly scratching her name across the bottom of numerous papers.  
  
"And sign here, and here, and here, and here, and." continued the tall gentleman in palace livery.  
  
"Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork.I never thought this job was such a a a boring job." Muttered Amelia under her breath. "Boring, boring, boring job. Life is just a boring job. Boring, boring, boring job..", she'd put those words to a little tune and sang it to herself.  
  
"Where has all the glamour gone? Even the last ball was a dud. A lead ball-oon. The Lead Balloon of Seyruun! Ha, ha, ha! I guess I really miss hanging out with Lina & Co, my friends. Now instead of friends I have servants and suitors. Suitors! Men interested in $ and position who don't appreciate a beautiful, Justice-loving, Fighter of Evil, Righteous-Spirited girl like me!" this last part was shouted from the top of the table over the head of the shocked secretary. " Well they certainly do not suit me!"  
  
"Umm, sorry, that's enough for tonight, Clarence. I can't sign another agreement or read another proclamation tonight. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Yes, Princess. Do you wish me to tell your father that you are going to sleep now?"  
  
"Oh yes, thank you! He might find more for me to do or start telling me stories. I love him like life itself but."  
  
In her room, Amelia could relax. She tore off her fine, taffeta dress, slips, stockings and shoes. From her immense closet the princess chose to wear a simple gown of deep blue silk "like His eyes", she sighed, then danced to her dressing table and quickly brushed her shoulder-length black hair until it shone. Huge gray-blue eyes met hers in the mirror, "I wonder where you are now? Do you carry my bracelet still? Do you think of me ever, my dear Zelgadiss? Ghaaaa! Where did that come from? If Lina were here. Ah, well. Here are no answers tonight. Some magical mirror YOU are!"  
  
Then collapsing onto her bed piled high with soft pink pillows, and drawing the lofty down comforter over her head, Amelia snuggled into a restless slumber.  
  
Lina and Gourry were laughing loudly at some silly joke Xelloss had just told all while stuffing rolls and chicken bits into their mouths. Plates, bowls, and cutlery were stacked precariously around the table, mostly empty.  
  
"Maybe I should go sit by Mr. Zelgadiss (Zerugadisu-san) near the window. He looks so lonely tonight. I should go and cheer him up," chirped Amelia.  
  
"Oh nuts! There goes that Mr. Xelloss. He's certain to upset my Zelgadiss." She left her chair and moved toward the window. Sure enough, moments after Xelloss's appearance, Zelgadiss rose to leave. Amelia waved as he swept past.  
  
Xelloss pulled out the chair recently vacated by the Chimera, and beckoned to Amelia to join him, all while smiling unconcernedly.  
  
"I'm glad he's smiling again. I mean he is a monster and when were fighting Darkstar and Valgaav he was very scary. Luckily he saw the Justice in our Righteous Cause and helped us save the world (so he can destroy it himself, Lina always adds). That means he's not ALL bad. Probably not as bad as he thinks he is. If he sticks with us, I'm sure we can turn him into a Life-Loving person." Amelia dreamed.  
  
"Ahem...Hello, Amelia."  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Xelloss. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, how kind of you to ask, Miss Amelia."  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. Mr. Zelgadiss seemed a little upset just now. I was wondering what happened. Maybe I can help." Her innocent eyes were welling up with tears. "There's nothing a girl can't do if she's pure of heart and believes in."  
  
"Well, well Amelia," said Xelloss, interrupting hurriedly, " Don't worry. He'll be fine in no time, but I would like to tell you."  
  
"TELL ME WHAT, MR. XELLOSS!!!??" Amelia yelled as she kicked off her bed covers and sat up. "Ah.dreams again. I am so tired of this. What's going on? Do I miss Lina and Zelgadiss and Gourry enough to dream like this? No, that's not all. Why is Mr. Xelloss trying to tell me something? I must be going crazy! Cooped up in this Palace of Seyruun, I'm going crazier by the minute. Next I'll be screaming and blowing up furniture like my manic friend, Lina."  
  
Exhausted and with only unanswered questions for company, Amelia fell back to sleep.  
  
"Ah, Miss Amelia. You aren't looking yourself tonight."  
  
"Mr. Xelloss!"  
  
"I won't keep you long, but this is important. Are you listening, Miss Amelia?"  
  
"Yes, Ah..."  
  
"Zelgadiss is on his way. Find Lina."  
  
"Mr. Xelloss? Why? Is she in trouble?"  
  
"Hummm, now that's.a secret."  
  
"That's it!" thought Amelia. "If Mr. Zelgadiss comes, then I'll go with him to find Lina. It will be like a holiday. Father will understand. I'll write a note to explain it all to him now and be ready to take off. Mr. Zelgadiss will want to leave right away. He hates palace life."  
  
So Amelia hopped out of her warm bed, draped a light, cream-colored wool cape across her shoulders, and skipped over to her dressing table. She pulled open a drawer and withdrew a paper with a sigh, "Here goes."  
  
Minutes later, letter written, the tired princess folded the paper and sealed it with melted wax. "There. That's done. Now can I get some sleep, Xelloss? You can leave me alone now! OOOOooooo! Now I'm taking orders from that Mazouku in my dreams and talking to myself!"  
  
Snuggling under her covers felt so comfortable that she lost herself in dreamless sleep immediately, and, so, did not hear those final velvety words:  
  
"That's right. Goodnight Princess." 


	3. Interlude I

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU -- A SLAYERS STORY  
  
2 Chapter 3 - Interlude1  
  
Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in. I should have called it something you somehow haven't to deserve - Robert Frost  
  
Filia Ul Copt's "Mace & Vase" shop was closing for the day. Jillas (Kitsune) and Gravos (beastman) closed and locked the front door then climbed the steep stairs to theirs rooms above.  
  
Filia sighed, "What would I have done without their help? And to imagine we were enemies less than a year ago.and the "man" that brought us together is about to join us again."  
  
Filia pushed loose strands of her long blonde braid behind her ear. She rested her free hand protectively on the baby bassinet and gazed fondly at the contents; the incubus of the last of the Ancient Dragons. Filia was guilt-ridden when she learned that her race of Golden Dragons was responsible for the total destruction of the Ancients. Only a young dragon named Val survived.  
  
His evil fate was sealed when the renegade monster Gaav found him. Instead of killing him as his natural enemy, Gaav saw the young Val as a kindred soul, one hated by his own face, and offered him a chance to survive, as a monster, though, and as his loyal retainer. Val felt that that wouldn't be so bad, not compared to death, and so allowed the Demon Dragon King Gaav to murder him, then resurrect him as the half-monster/half- dragon Valgaav.  
  
None other than the Lord of Nightmares gifted the egg to Filia after the fall of Valgaav and DARKSTAR. Valgaav's life and death was a tragedy played out to a traumatic end when Darkstar was destroyed and then, reborn an egg floating from the heavens into the Golden Dragon's grateful hands. By caring for this egg, Filia hoped for redemption from her race's evils.  
  
"The egg is full-sized now and the pulsations are coming more frequently now. I'd say he's due to hatch any day now. The invitations were mailed last week, but who knows how many actually found their addresses? Amelia, Martina, and Sylphiel live in palaces, but Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss? Who knows? Well, we'll soon find out, won't we Val-chan?"  
  
Filia closed her beautiful blue eyes and smiled down at the glowing orb. The egg was now pearly black and weighed over 20 pounds. She gave it a loving pat, then moved off to her own room. The room connected to the business by a short hallway. It was a large, mostly empty room; large enough to accommodate Filia in her much bigger Dragon form. She rarely transformed now. She was no longer a priestess of her Dragon God, the Fire Dragon King. She wished to merely blend in. She had traded in her splendid robes for a plain blue dress and gold-toned merchant's apron then opened her own store. Jillas and Gravos, once servants who worshipped Valgaav, were now Filia's devoted employees. Together they lead quiet, contented lives helping one another deal with a painful loss and prepare for the exciting rebirth soon to come.  
  
After bathing and changing into her simple white frock, Filia turned back the bed quilts and sank into the straw mattress. "Aha, at last to rest my weary feet."  
  
"Filia! How good of you to invite me!"  
  
"Xelloss? Xelloss! You namagomi Mazouku! I did not invite you. I wouldn't even if I knew how to find you, which I would NEVER want to know! Now get out of my dream!"  
  
"My, my. Filia! What a temper you have tonight. You must learn to control your temper to be a good mother, neh?"  
  
"Grrrrrr."  
  
"Besides, You did invite me. I have an invitation right here." Xelloss holds up a card for Filia to see.  
  
"Huh? Where did you get that? I threw that into the garbage. But it figures, raw garbage in the garbage."  
  
"I want no favors from a monster like you. Especially you! The monster that murdered hundreds of my people with no regrets!"  
  
"Oh my, Filia. Not that old grudge again.However, I do think you will want this favor, Golden Dragon."  
  
"What do you want in return, Trickster Priest of Garbage? You don't do favors for expecting nothing in return. Hold On! Not Valgaav! You'll not take him away from me. He's mine to care for. You'll never get him. NEVER!"  
  
"Filia, Filia, calm down, Golden Dragon. I don't want Valgaav (just now). But I'll tell you what I will do if you ask me nicely (or pound me senseless with your mace)."  
  
"Go away! Leave me to dream in peace. I want no favors from a filthy Mazouku!"  
  
"Very well then."  
  
"Then, w-what, Xelloss?"  
  
"Oh? So it's 'Xelloss' now, hum? Does that mean you are asking nicely?"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Why? Well you know, Filia-dear, I really can't tell.that's a secret!"  
  
"Ha!" Filia screeched and fell thrashing to the floor. " I'm not even safe from that monster in my sleep. Why am I dreaming about him? If I don't get some sleep, how will I take care of a baby dragon and run a business and open my new teahouse? Okay, Xelloss, I give up this time and this time only. Do you hear me? You can come. Now leave me to sleep in peace." Filia rolled over her mace on the floor and fell into a deep undisturbed sleep.  
  
"Oh, of course I'm coming. But that wasn't the favor.Well, well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Do you like surprises, Dragon? I do! Hummm, that's funny. This invitation was addressed to Miss Amelia. Was that wrong of me to keep it? Oh well, sleep well Dragon." 


	4. Gourry Gets the Call

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU -- A SLAYERS STORY  
  
2 Chapter 4 - Gourry Gets The Call  
  
Ah! Don't say that you agree with me. When people agree with me I always feel that I must be wrong - Oscar Wilde  
  
Gourry Gabriev watched the gluttonous little sorceress from beneath his long blonde bangs, shielding his bright blue eyes from hers. A small smile spread across his face. " Hmmm, Lina, are you going to finish that chicken leg?" he asked.  
  
But before the girl could grab that last piece (both of her fists were stuffed with rolls and her mouth with a peach), Gourry reached a lanky arm across the table and snatched the chicken leg for himself.  
  
"Youff beffer gimmie that!" Lina said, her voice muffled by and choking on the peach.  
  
She'd lost the tussle this time it appeared. She was petite compared to the blond swordsman, but that did not stand in the way of for getting what se wanted. She was one very determined hungry sorceress. Lina jumped onto the table and tore the chicken from the swordsman's hand, exclaiming triumphantly, "Mine! I'm going to finish this right after I finish you off!"  
  
Whereupon, Lina slugged the handsome man on the jaw and sent him flying into the wall. Gourry slowly looked up, shaking plaster off is head and salad out of his hair.  
  
"Umm, Lina, did you say we saved enough money for rooms here tonight? I'm beat," he said and then he chuckled good-naturedly while Lina scanned the inner recesses of her cloak for cash.  
  
"Yes! I hid these coins very carefully so we couldn't eat them.but I could really go for some dessert." Lina's ruby-red eyes began to shine dangerously.  
  
"Lina, no, please, remember last time? We only had enough money to pay for one room and we both ended up sleeping on the floor?" Gourry pleaded some more, "And you promised this time!"  
  
Now Lina was not entirely heartless. She was his traveling companion through countless adventures; the best friend he had ever had probably the best friend he would ever have. She would keep her promise, he knew. Lina might need a little reminding, but she had never let him down.  
  
Lina leaned down and offered him a hand up admitting, "You're right. Let's go see about rooms for tonight. It's the last of our cash but something's bound to come up tomorrow and I want a good night's rest to be ready for it!"  
  
Lina flashed him a sly grin and winked wickedly, then she was off in a flash to find the unsuspecting innkeeper.  
  
Gourry's eyes followed the spirited red-head's progress and sighed, "I'd better go help. I sure hope I'm fast enough. These deals rarely go smoothly. I knows she cares enough to not do any permanent damage to ME, but she can be a loose cannon around the uninformed."  
  
Sure enough there was a little glitch.  
  
"That's right TWO rooms. ONE. TWO." She said, pointing a finger at first herself, then the approaching swordsman.  
  
"Of course, Miss, I-I-Inverse. Forgive me. I just thought that you to were, ahh, since the two of you were, ahh..." mumbled the embarrassed man, well aware of the danger he was in.  
  
Gourry strode up in time to stop Lina from blowing up the room with a FIREBALL spell. "If you blow up the place, Lina, won't we have to camp out again? And you did promise."  
  
Lina sighed. The fire died down. Then glaring up at the frightened innkeeper she said, "Some people think too much, right Gourry?"  
  
"Who me?" asked the confused swordsman.  
  
"Oh of course not you, Jellyfish brains. I meant him!" she said pointing to the innkeeper, who tossed the room keys into the air, and fled through the kitchen door.  
  
"Come on. Let's get some rest, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Lina!" Gourry dutifully agreed.  
  
"Just a minute there." Said Lina as she reached towards the passing swordsman.  
  
He instantly froze. "Eh?"  
  
Lina picked a piece of lettuce clinging to the back of his knee-length hair.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Lina. I must'a missed some, eh?"  
  
"Uh huh, maybe, but I don't miss a thing."  
  
"Oh, well I think we just passed up my room, Lina."  
  
"Actually, that's (sigh) my room, Gourry. Check the keys. See? There's a room number on the key and it matches the number on the door. Your number is 12. This door is 10. Get it?"  
  
"Oh, so it is! Well, then I'll give you this key and you can go in first and I'll take your key and go to the next room." Gourry fumbled with the keys but traded successfully.  
  
"I'm too tired to argue," thought Lina as she stepped to door 12. "Goodnight, Gourry."  
  
" 'Night, Lina," he said as he entered his room, then closed the door.  
  
Gourry methodically removed his sword belt, empty scabbard, and armor, and carefully laid each article on the floor. He plunked heavily down onto the nearby chair and pulled off each gigantic boot. Next he placed his folded shirt and pants across the chair back and pushed his heavy boots under the chair. He neatly turned back the bed covers and slipped between the cool sheets, sighing with contentment.  
  
His feet stuck out the bottom. That, however, did not trouble the gentle man. He turned onto his stomach so his toes pointed down outside the bed and snuggled up to a pillow. Gourry's eyes caught a glimpse of the empty scabbard in the flickering candlelight. His good-natured face turned wistful as he thought.  
  
"I hope we find a new sword soon. I really miss the SWORD OF LIGHT. I returned it to that guy (the Overworlder in the battle against DARKSTAR) where it rightfully belongs, but it was a large part of my strength. Without it I feel so unworthy of Lina. How can I be her protector? She says I'm just as good without it, but she's just being kind. I know it, or she wouldn't be trying as hard as she is to find a replacement. I'm just a swordsman without a sword. So I need a sword. A special sword. A special one to protect a special sorceress, a special, beautiful, dangerous sorceress." and Gourry drifted off to sleep repeating the 'special sword' mantra over and over.  
  
We aree sitting at a very large round table littered with the remains of Lina's and my meal. Xelloss just told the funniest joke, I think, but I'm not sure I heard it right, but Lina seems to think it was hysterical, so we're all laughing. "Ahch, hach.hack.." Lina just tried to say something but is choking on a peach instead. I save her life using the Hiemlech maneuver, but I think she has misunderstood why my arms are wrapped around her.  
  
"Pervert! Gourry! I'm choking to death and what are you trying to get away with?" she screams.  
  
"Xelloss is trying to explain to Lina how I just saved her life, but she's screaming to loudly at me to hear him. Oh well, she was soft and felt nice to hold anyway. Maybe that was worth the *ouch* pounding *oouch* I'm getting *ouch* now!?" Gourry continued to daydream.  
  
"I wanted to thank Xelloss for trying to help, but he's gone again. Oh, but not too far away. He's going over to bother Zelgadiss again. Talk about talking to a stone wall.ha ha ha, that was pretty funny." Gourry thought to himself.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Gourry? You're not turning into a stupid fruitcake like that Monster over there?" asked Lina.  
  
Gourry shook his head stupidly and mused to himself, "Lina? Wow, you sounded like our friend Filia. Filia, now she's a beautiful woman, but too violent for me. Plus she's pretty old and probably will live forever. ".  
  
"Oh! Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry is just recovering from your last temper tantrum. It's got to cost him a little brain power each time to hit him so hard. Please don't compare him to Mr. Xelloss!" begged Amelia.  
  
"Thanks Amelia," Gourry thought, " You are a real nice girl. I always look forward to travelling with you. So cheerful and protective. If I could have a little sister, I'd want her to be just like you. Okay, there goes Zelgadiss. He and Xelloss talked maybe thirty seconds before he blew- up. Zel sure doesn't like to be teased and Xelloss loves to dish it out. What a pair made in Monster-hell you two would make! Ha, ha!"  
  
" Now it's Amelia's turn to take a ribbing from Xelloss. Well, she manages to keep up polite conversation for a few minutes. Amelia ought to give Zel some pointers on 'How to Talk to Monsters- Make it brief or your life will be torture'.oh, no! He's looking at me, my turn.got to hide."  
  
"Lina?!" Gourry shouted aloud.  
  
"Gourry, what's your problem tonight? First you grab me, then you start laughing mindlessly and babbling and now you're cowering under the table! Look, get up. Xelloss is coming over. He probably just wants to explain that joke or something. So sit up and act like a man!"  
  
"That's easy for YOU to say, Lina," Gourry whimpered.  
  
"Hello Gourry, have enough to eat?"  
  
"Ah, hi, Xelloss. Yeah, I did, thanks. Can I order something for you? I didn't notice you eating much." answered Gourry.  
  
"No, thank you, Gourry, but thank you for asking. You see I get a whole meal off Zelgadiss's outrage alone."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, really, Gourry. Can I ask YOU something?"  
  
"Sure, anything!"  
  
"You and Lina are pretty close, ne?"  
  
"Yes, I guess you can say that. Was there something else you wanted to know?" asked Gourry.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were being cagey, Mr. Gabriev, " thought the Mazouku priest. Aloud he said, "Yes, there is something else, you see I'd like to help you get a new sword."  
  
"Oh! That would be GREAT Xelloss, but ahh, what's the catch?"  
  
"Well, Well, swordsman, you are not as dense as you would like us to believe? You are very observant and have a strong heart."  
  
"That's nice of you to say, Xelloss, but I'm not so sure it's all true. You know you're a pretty nice guy. I don't understand why everyone says such bad things about you. Ah, you don't look so good, are you sick or something? Were you going to ask me something else 'cause I'd really like to get back to sleep so I'll be able to get up and eat breakfast before Lina eats it all."  
  
Xelloss recovers his composure after the 'kindness' attack and says, "You're right, Gourry. I will not keep you much longer. Just tell me this: what is Lina's heart's desire. What does she want most?"  
  
"Well, it used to be my SWORD OF LIGHT, but it's gone now, still that's a really easy one!"  
  
"Really?" the monster kept the excitement out of his velvety voice.  
  
"Yeah. Lina wants to live her life he way on her own terms, you know. That's all. And along the way she likes some adventure and to make her friends happy and if she can save the world, well that's great too. Does that make sense to you?"  
  
"Not really, swordsman. But that's okay. I'm a Monster and life for me is quiet different."  
  
"How can that be, Xelloss?"  
  
"Now, Gourry, that you know.is a secret!" 


	5. Lina Inverse Gets the Call

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU -- A SLAYERS STORY  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 5- Lina Inverse Gets The Call  
  
Do I Contradict Myself? Very well then I contradict myself (I am large, I contain multitudes.) - Walt Whitman  
  
Hi! Lina Inverse here. What?! They didn't start with me this time? I'll have to talk to them about that.  
  
Anyway, here Gourry and I are, travelling on as usual. It's been a few months since that whole Darkstar business, and since then it's been pretty quiet. I shook down enough bandits to eat for a while, but we're getting low on cash. Well, there will always be more highway-men waiting for me to blow them up and steal their money. Unfortunately, it will have to be ME who blows them up, since Gourry's pretty much useless without my beloved *sniffle* Sword Of Light.  
  
Man, I sure could go for than drumstick, but Gourry's roving eye is settling down on it. Well, too bad for him. I killed the bandits that paid for this meal, so that drumstick was rightfully mine, Gourry! Serves him right, stealing an innocent young girl's food.  
  
Well, dinner taken care of, it's off to bed with me! I hate stupid innkeepers who poke their noses into other peoples' business! I said TWO rooms, and I meant TWO. Geez, some people. Stupid Gourry had to stop me from blasting that guy to hell where he belongs, but that won't keep me down for long. Not even that stupid debacle over the keys will bother me.  
  
Lina tore off her cloak and jewelry, kicked her boots into the air, and let them lie where they fell. She threw herself onto the bed, scattering pillows and unwanted blankets every which-way.  
  
I'm fed and sleepy, and ready for some nice dreams.  
  
"Hello Lina! My, my you do snore loudly, don't you?"  
  
.WITHOUT XELLOSS  
  
"Get outta my dream, you meddling Mazouku!"  
  
"How gack can you put gack a head gack lock on me while you're gack in a dream?"  
  
"Just consider this payback for what you did to me the last time we met."  
  
"Ah.and what was that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, does it? The way I see it, you're always in need of a good pounding!"  
  
"Well, well, that may be so. But I really do need to talk to you-"  
  
"Make it damn quick, Xelloss. I was looking forward to having some nice dreams, none of which involved you in any way!"  
  
"Really? I'm hurt. Anyway, Zelgadiss is on his way to Seyruun to find Amelia, and it would save them both a lot of trouble if you and Mr. Gourry met them there, as well."  
  
"And why is everyone getting together again? Scratch that, some threat to the world or another, how about, what are you planning this time, and what's it worth to me?"  
  
"That, I'm sure you know by now, is a secret!" and Xelloss smiled enigmatically, and disappeared from Lina's grasp.  
  
"Damn you, Xellos!" Of course, as the main character, I'm not letting him have the last word! 


	6. The Reunion

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
2 Chapter 6 - The Reunion  
  
My people and I have come to an agreement which satisfies us both. They are to say what they please, and I am to do what I please. - Fredrick The Great  
  
Zelgadiss's journey was uneventful. He traveled unencumbered, wearing his hooded cloak over a warm tunic and pants- all pale tan in color; these were identifiable, the clothes of a shaman. He carried a small pack with some food (no stopping at inns and getting stared at), coffee, and a warm blanket. Even though he appeared to be made of stone, it was only skin deep. The weather of early February was unpredictable at best. Today, however, it was at its best, clear blue sky with a barely warming sun, no wind and no dampness. The Chimera's progress was excellent, so that the following day he could see The Vale of Seyruun nestled peacefully in the valley nestled safely in the arms of the snow capped mountains.  
  
"I'll make it to the palace in time for lunch. That's good. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get back to finish the job for Clyde, or find a cure. I'll check on Amelia, talk about old times a little, and be back in another day. Things are finally looking up in my life."  
  
* * * *  
  
Lina sighed with satisfaction and pushed away from the table where lay a wasteland of dozens of empty plates and crumbs.  
  
"Alright! Let's go Gourry! There're bandits to snare, fortunes to win, and...no food left here."  
  
"Right!" shouted the tall swordsman, and together they hit the road.  
  
"So, Lina," asked Gourry, "Where are we going again?"  
  
Sigh  
  
"I went over this at breakfast.We are on our way to meet Amelia and, hopefully, Zelgadiss. They are, I hope, in Seyruun, or close to it. I imagine they are expecting us." Lina began mumbling, "Xelloss has something up his sleeve no doubt, but I'll deal with that when the time comes."  
  
Later, the travelling pair sat around their crackling campfire wrapped in blankets. They were laughing and talking companionably while roasting skewered hunks of squirrel on long sticks.  
  
"So you had a 'Xelloss' dream too, eh?" Lina asked.  
  
"Uh, huh. He wants to help me get a new sword."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Humm, pretty much. He did ask about you, but I forget the rest.I didn't tell him anything important. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, meatball head. There's no one I trust more with my secrets, than you, since you'll probably never remember them anyway. "  
  
"Did he ask you anything?"  
  
"He was his usual mysterious uninformative self. But seemed adamant about us finding Zel and Amelia. Well, time to get us some sleep, eh? We don't need to set a watch tonight. It's been quiet. We'll get an early start!"  
  
Lina was right. All was still and nothing bothered their dreams.  
  
The sorceress awoke before the dawn. A feeling of urgency was tingling in her toes, as well as an empty stomach. "Hey, Gourry, wake up! I want to get moving! With nothing to eat for breakfast, I'd like to make to the palace in time for lunch!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Amelia spent the morning covering up her preparations for her secret departure. By noon she was staring out a window open to the front gates below, over the lunch menu. She heard a commotion below.  
  
A guard rushed from the front gate to a side door, alerting the doorman of a dangerous visitor, and dropping a small object into his hand. Amelia slid to the door, travel clothes and a few necessitities concealed beneath her cloak. The princess scooted past the doorman as he announced that the guard had taken the intruder to a holding cell.  
  
"What intruder? Did he give a name?" demanded the princess, backing up to face the servant.  
  
"My lady, he is an uncouth monster with stolen property."  
  
"I'll take that!" shouted Amelia, ripping her bracelet out of the servant's hand. She raced out the door and down the path to the guardhouse. "Leave me alone with the prisoner!" commanded the little princess.  
  
"Yes, my Lady!"  
  
Not only a princess, but skilled in white magic, Amelia was capable of taking care of herself.  
  
"Oh Mr. Zelgadiss! I'm so sorry about this unjust, unrighteous treatment of you!"  
  
"It's okay. I'm used to warm receptions." the Chimera spat bitterly.  
  
"We have to get out of here immediately, before.I-I have just got to get away from Seyruun before-before.Oh that can wait until later. And we must find Miss Lina!"  
  
"I was counting on staying for lunch but considering the accommodations, the sooner we leave, the better," then Zel's eye, visible between lanks of droopy lavender wires, twinkled devilishly, "Shall we, on a count of three?"  
  
Amelia returned a wink, nodded, and 'spelled ' a new door.  
  
"DAMU BRAS!"  
  
"RAY WING!" cried the shaman, and the magical pair floated clear of the debris (that had been the guardhouse wall) and over the town of Seyruun.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss! Over there by the edge of the forest. Explosives!"  
  
"Yes, I see it. Looks like we've found Lina!"  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
"Hey Lina! That's the last of them and I have the treasure!" shouted the blond swordsman while swinging a huge leather bag.  
  
"Then it's a wrap!" laughed Lina, wiping dust off her hands, "Just what I needed to get out the frustration of no food for."  
  
"Ho! Amelia! Zel! Where did you come from? We were going to find you!" interrupted a confused Gourry.  
  
"AND EAT LUNCH!" Lina and Gourry finished together.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but lunch at Amelia's has been cancelled." Zelgadiss commented sourly.  
  
Lina felt things were not going her way and said, " Why do I get the feeling that we are about to be joined by..."  
  
"Good thinking, Lina!" Xelloss appeared floating in front of her face, his left gloved index finger touching her nose and his right amethyst- colored eye open. "And the correct answer gets the prize!"  
  
This time his lips replaced the finger and he brushed her lips softly with his tongue. He instantly retreated to a conveniently located overhanging tree branch.  
  
"Xelloss!" shouted Zelgadiss and Lina simultaneously, only Lina was blushing red to her roots.  
  
"Get down here so I can smash your face in for that and for interrupting my sleep for the past few weeks!" screamed Lina.  
  
"That's right, Mr. Xelloss. It's unjust to steal kisses! Apologize to Miss Lina., and then tell us what you're up to!" cried the princess.  
  
".and no 'that's a secret' crap or I'll 'RAW TILT' your skinny ass to Astral hell and back!" vented a very angry and sleep-deprived Chimera.  
  
"Oh dear! Well, is that how you greet an old friend?" and turning to Gourry, added, "What? No threats from you?"  
  
"Ah, no, Xelloss," answered Gourry, clearly uncomfortable to be singled out by the monster, but then brightening with a new thought, "Did you bring me a sword?"  
  
Facefaults all around.  
  
Xelloss sank to the cratered floor and, pasting on his familiar smile, approached the tall man, "Actually, I have.but you will have to wait just awhile longer, 'kay?"  
  
Gourry blinked, "Ah sure, and thanks I think."  
  
It was Lina's turn. She strode over, twisted the much taller and stronger demon in a headlock, and hissed, her fangs showing,  
  
"You better be telling him the truth, Xelloss. Gourry may have a stronger body than brain, but it will be in better shape than yours will be after I'm through pounding it to a pulp, WHICH I will if you are lying to Gourry, Get it?"  
  
GASP  
  
SPUTTER  
  
nods  
  
Xelloss freed himself and shook his head dizzily. He donned his trademark smile and sighed," My, my, that felt nice, Lina. But maybe next time, could you try breaking my neck here and.. here?"  
  
Zelgadiss's stone fist slammed into the Monster's jaw sending the priest crashing into a nearby tree. He shouted at him with more than a little satisfaction, "That's for disturbing my dreams too. Now we've had enough. Split it out, Xelloss. What are we doing here?"  
  
Xelloss leaned against the ruined tree and looked out from beneath his purple bangs. For a moment there was a hint, a black aura, of danger. Zelgadiss took a step back, then stood his ground.  
  
"Had enough fun, Zel-chan? Well.me too," growled Xelloss.  
  
Zelgadiss remained poised, ready to extend an Astral protection barrier around his comrades.  
  
The Mazouku High Priest and General to her Lord Beastmaster, Xelloss, instantly relaxed into his persistent and nonsensical smile and laughed,  
  
"Because we are all going to Filia's! Val-chan just hatched and its okay, you see." 


	7. The Surprise!

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU -- A SLAYERS STORY  
  
2 Chapter 7 - The Surprise!  
  
Alas, regardless of their doom the little victims play! No sense have they of ills to come, nor care beyond to-day. - Thomas Gray  
  
The purple-haired man held up four pink cards like a fan and waved them a little for effect. Smiling, he said, "You see it's all right, we are all invited. But we don't want to be late!"  
  
SHIMMER   
  
And instantly Lina & Co were teleported away. The group reappeared in front of Filia's 'Mace and Vase' shop, a little disoriented from the sudden Astral jump.  
  
"Wow! Is the place really Filia's?" gawked Amelia, "This is great!"  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Jellyfish brains! We just got the Xelloss express ride to Filia's place because the Valgaav egg is hatching!" answered Lina with more than a little exasperation at Gourry's denseness.  
  
"So, she DID open an antique store," the Chimera muttered mostly to himself, "I'm glad something good came out of that idiotic escapade on the Ghost ship."  
  
"That, and we all learned you could play the guitar," winked the purple-haired trickster, then flashed out of the way of :  
  
"BURSTO RONDO!"  
  
"My, my, young shaman, you are becoming predictable.oof!" Xelloss wasn't prepared for the rock-hard punch to his stomach. He suffered only momentarily, then the smile returned, " Then, maybe not. Shall we go in?"  
  
Xelloss opened the shop door, without knocking of course. He was pushed aside by Lina and Gourry, then Amelia and Zelgadiss, but remained outside himself. From a side hall burst a frazzled looking Filia, holding a red-faced, screaming bundle of baby dragon. Visible was a tuft of green hair, pale-brown cheek-stripes, and two tiny fangs inside the gaping mouth.  
  
"How wonderful! You got my invitations!? How amazing! Well, here he is! Val-chan hatched last night and already he's grown so much stronger. Gravos and Jillas were up all night, so I sent them up to their rooms to get some rest. Oh, Lina here! Meet Val. Isn't he just precious?"  
  
Filia's eyes became all watery and glittered with stars, then she practically threw the bundle into Lina's unprepared arms. Gourry jumped to her side and steadied them.  
  
"He's.he's," Lina struggled to find words to express her feelings, "heavy, Filia. And noisy.and (whispered) awfully ugly. Here, Gourry, it's your turn."  
  
Lina hastily pushed the squirming baby into Gourry's strong hold and hailed Filia. Filia was proudly displaying Val's new wardrobe to a fascinated Amelia. Val stopped screaming.  
  
To everyone's amazement, Gourry was 'koo chee koo chee koo-ing' and the dragon baby was gawking wide-eyed, but silent, at Gourry's antics. "Hey, Lina! I think he likes me. Filia, he sure has funny eyes. Ha, ha, ha."  
  
"Lemme see! My turn!" cried Amelia.  
  
"You should sit first. He's a real handful," suggested Gourry. Zelgadiss pulled out a chair for the princess.  
  
"Oh Val-chan you are soooooo cute!" gushed Amelia, " Mr. Gourry, his eyes are lovely gold-slitted dragon eyes! And he still has those handsome stripes!"  
  
Zelgadiss blushed as Lina whispered in his ear, " She does have exotic tastes, eh?"  
  
Amelia was still rattling on," .but thankfully he dropped that nasty Mazouku horn."  
  
"Yes, thank whatever Gods were at work that time," piped up Filia on her way out, "Young dragons can get feisty when they start teething and with a horn too, well."  
  
Zelgadiss, composure under control, ventured a peak over Amelia's shoulder.  
  
"Miss Filia?" Amelia cried out, "Where did you go? I think sniff Val needs changing. Oh, here Mr. Zelgadiss, its your turn. I'll go find him some clean clothes."  
  
"Er, ah.AMELIA, I don't really, oh.shit, AMELIA, I can't just. AHHHHH, help me someone!"  
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," screamed the baby once again.  
  
"Miss Filia, I think he's hungry too!" and Amelia practically danced out of the room to find Filia.  
  
" 'Cuse me Zel, but you look really uncomfortable there. I'll take him if you like. He needs his diaper changed," offered Gourry , who proceeded to deftly carry the baby to a table and clean him up expertly.  
  
"Gourry, you're good at this!" praised the Chimera.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I had four younger brothers so I had lots of practice. There now who's next?"  
  
Xelloss chose Filia's exit to the kitchen as his chance to enter quietly. He paused inside the bedroom door long enough to smile down at her giant mace resting against the wall. He set his tall priest's staff alongside it, so they just touched. He strode swiftly to the Dragon lady's bed negotiating around the unhappy Chimera holding Val, and slinked with cat- like grace onto her bed. There the grinning monster sat, arms outreached," That would be me, I think Gourry! MY turn."  
  
"Ah, sure Xelloss. Hey I didn't know you were here," and he settled the hungry, crying baby into the Mazouku's arms.  
  
"Here's his bottle!" cried Amelia, prize in hand, "Miss Filia says that he throws it around so keep a grip on it. Oh, you've got him, Mr. Xelloss. I guess that's okay. Do you know anything about baby Dragons?"  
  
"Live ones.or dead ones?" smirked Xelloss.  
  
Amelia blanched. Zelgadiss growled. Filia entered, as if on cue. You could cut the atmosphere with the Sword of Light, if they still had it.  
  
"XELLOSS! You disgusting hunk of raw garbage! When did you get here? Get your filthy boots off my bed! In fact, I don't like the thought of ANY of your body parts on my bed! And.what are you DOING to my baby Val-chan!"  
  
"My, my Filia. It's good to see you too! And to answer your question, I'm feeding him."  
  
"Give Val to me this instant. No, give him to Gourry, I want my mace. I'll smash you to a pulp your boss won't recognize!"  
  
Xelloss's eyes flew wide open in horror. Lina and Zelgadiss turned to look at the wall where a throbbing red and gold miasma swirled wildly.  
  
"Whaaaa!!"  
  
Xelloss transported from the bed and reappeared for a fraction of a second in front of the miasma of energy pulses. He thrust both arms into the pulsating center, then suddenly disappeared. The wall was untouched, but the Mazouku's priest staff, the Dragon's mace, and Xelloss himself were gone.  
  
Filia, who had missed the light show, turned to follow Lina's line of vision. "Where did you go, Xelloss? And my mace! Where's my mace? That horrid Mazouku stole my mace!"  
  
Lina placed her hand on Filia's arm to stop her, "Filia, shut up! If I understand what just happened, Xelloss just saved all of our lives. And if he doesn't return soon, it was probably at the cost of his own life."  
  
* * *  
  
It was a very subdued group of friends that gathered around the table. Gourry was still holding baby Val after catching Xelloss' mid-air toss.  
  
"GA-Ga."  
  
"Very good, Val. GOW-REE. Gow-ree"  
  
"Ga-Ga, 'chortle', Ga-Ga."  
  
"It must have been a reaction between the power of his Mazouku staff and some of your Dragon power that's rubbed off onto your mace, Filia. It's a dangerous combination. He must have left it by the door when he came in and in all the commotion maybe it fell over and the two powers came into contact and." Zelgadiss explained.  
  
"Do you think he sent them to the Astral Plane, Mr. Zelgadiss?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Miss Filia, it wasn't your fault. You know that, don't you? Mr. Xelloss may have gone to get a new staff or something. That could take awhile. Even if he got hurt, he seems to repair better than we do, right Lina?"  
  
"Yeah, right Amelia." Lina answered, then brightening, she asked, "So, Filia, what did you name Val? That's just a nickname, right?"  
  
A weak smile fluttered at the corners of Filia's mouth, "Valentine, Valentine Ul Copt."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Gourry! Give Valentine-baby back to his mom, and give me a hand here. Zel's got his hair stuck in the table." shouted Lina. Gourry and Lina took hold of the chimera by the shoulders and helped to wrench him free of the table, leaving a few pieces of lavender wire poking up out of the table.  
  
"Val-Val.en..tine.?" Zelgadiss sputtered. "He'll really appreciate that when he's older, Filia. I'd be prepared for some teen-age rebellion, if I were you." Zel chuckled madly and rubbed his head.  
  
"That's the second time I've seen that happen," Amelia whispered to Filia and fingering one of the wire hairs.  
  
"Really? Hey, if you curl his hairs around your finger, they make cork- screws!" Filia discovered. The two girls looked up at Zel with an unholy interest.  
  
Zel knew when things were getting too ridiculous for him. They were NOT going to touch his hair. This would be time for a prudent exit.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to check on Jillas," he said quickly, and escaped the room.  
  
"Do you think that he'll ever become a team-player?" Amelia asked, sadly.  
  
"I don't think that he considers makeovers a part of team playing, Amelia," Lina grinned.  
  
"Anyway, now that we're all together again, what do we do?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Well, I, uh." Lina scratched her head.  
  
"Lina?" Gourry looked at her, surprised. "You mean you don't know why we're all here?"  
  
"I hate to say it, but if Xelloss had some other plan, I don't have any inkling about what it might have been. But! We can't let that get in our way, can we guys? Filia, time for lunch!" Lina called. 


	8. Interlude II

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
2 Chapter 8 - Interlude II  
  
I hope you have not been leading a double life, pretending to be wicked and really being good all the time. That would be hypocrisy. - Oscar Wilde  
  
The instant Xelloss realized where he was, he knew he was in big trouble.  
  
Oh Shit!   
  
He collapsed onto one knee, head bowed, "Lord Beastmaster, your humble servant awaits your orders."  
  
Outside the cold marbled room, the sound of hundreds of wolves howling was interrupted by the click, click, clicking of sharp high-heeled shoes pacing back and forth. The owner of the shoes wore a 'tasteful' short black dress slit up the side; slits which showed off her shapely legs to the thigh when she sat, at long last. She still hadn't spoken a word.  
  
I'm in deep shit, deep, deep.  
  
Her beautifully red-lacquered fingernails finished off long, slender fingers, much like Xelloss's own trembling ones. The nails held an ivory- tipped cigarette holder. Zelas Metallium was currently not a happy demon Lord. She blew out a stream of smoke and asked, "What was that you were mumbling Xelloss dear?"  
  
"At your service, my mistress."  
  
"No, no, after that.."  
  
"I-I am thankful for.."  
  
"..For saving your worthless, ass out there in the Astral Plane? Something like that?"  
  
"If I may explain," Xelloss was in his element now, "It was a mere, ehem, a serious miscalculation."  
  
Zelas was not listening and cut him off like a split-end, "Let's evaluate the damages, shall we, Xelloss-dear? First, ONE staff for a high- level Mazouku Priest- replaceable, but. the staff maker has a backlog, a long backlog.; Last, ONE Priest and General- replaceable. Xelloss! Look at me!"  
  
"Yes, my mistress."  
  
"When the Dragon/Mazouku induced explosion occurred, what do you suppose would have happened to ME if I had been attempting a mind link to you through the staff?"  
  
Deep, deep.  
  
Xelloss blanched sweatdrops galore. "I-I didn't think of that! I miscalculated the additional powers and I really had no idea that the Dragon's mace had been affected by contact with the Outworlder weapons. I disposed of the miasma as quickly as possible, but.I AM sorry. I accept whatever punishment you impose, but I had no intentions of causing harm directly or indirectly to your person!"  
  
"Xelloss, stand up and closer. What you've done, almost done, deserves your destruction. I can do that well actually as much as I'd like to kill you, my bosses won't let me, they have some plan for you, and with all those new openings in the hierarchy (what with Gaav's and Hellmaster's vacancies to fill and all).so I'll have to think of something much worse, and more fun, for me.ah of course.". but I won't." Puff of smoke  
  
"Like I said, the staff will take some time to repair. Without it your powers are seriously reduced. Also in view of your spotless record for the last 1000 years, I shall spare our life. But.you have some plans for you human toys, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Go ahead. Play with your toys," adding with a cruel smile, "However, you will do so without your staff for one month, maybe more."  
  
GASP  
  
"You will be a rather average monster- very susceptible to the kinds of pain and damage you have probably forgotten about. Oh, and you will secure Lina's POSITION for me, hmmm? What have you got to say?"  
  
"How-how, I-I,. thank you for your generosity, for my life. May I ask a boon of you, Mistress?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"There are some items I require to complete my tasks with Lina and her followers. May I collect them first, please?"  
  
Puff  
  
"Yes. You have tonight. First thing in the morning, I'll transport you back where you came from, the Dragon's home, wasn't it? You will not be able to return here until your month is up. However, I shall be dropping in from time to time to see how you are doing."  
  
Puff, puff  
  
"Now, come closer. Closer yet. Take off your cape and shirt."  
  
Xelloss hesitated an eye-blink, then quickly dropped the cape, untied his sash, and pulled off his cream-colored shirt over his head and let the clothes puddle at his feet. His master stood. She took a long drag on her cigarette and leaned in close, whispering into his ear, "Just so you don't forget your place, remember, you BELONG to ME."  
  
Xelas removed the burning cigarette from the holder, then pressed the red- hot end into his chest.  
  
Sizzle  
  
Over and over and over.  
  
There was no pleasure to be had from this pain. Xelloss was most certainly suffering terribly.  
  
The red scar spelled out:  
  
2.1 PROPERTY OF ZELAS METALLIUM  
  
"Now go. I've seen more than enough of you tonight.and take your clothes with you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Xelloss's dark aura swirled in a fury he was unable to control. Alone in his room he screamed, kicked furniture, broke everything in reach, in short, became the rampaging monster he sought to hide from the world.  
  
Hours later he collapsed exhausted on what remained of his bed (complete with purple satin sheets) and did a mental inventory of what he needed to take along with him: one Sword of Light replacement, one proof of princehood, with fortune in jewels, one ancient book of anti-spells, 5 pairs of black silk pants, 5 cream-colored tunics with matching sashes, 12 pairs of socks with ties, 2 pairs of boots, purple pajamas oops, won't need those, spare cloak, assorted toiletries, blankets,."  
  
When he was satisfied he'd thought of everything, he stored them all neatly in the pocket dimension hidden in his travel pouch. Xelloss stood in front of his sink and washed up. He stared at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Damn her! A f*** brand! What if that never goes away? Shit! How am I going to carry this off without THEM finding out. Got to think of some clever excuse.I hope Lina can, will protect me once the common riff-raff Mazouku learn about my position. Shit.one Ra-Tilt and Zelgadiss can really send me to Hell with NO coming back. Arghhhhh!  
  
Thoroughly disgusted with himself, the miserable monster-in-disgrace sat on the jumble that had been his chair and waited until morning.  
  
He knew it was morning when the room shimmered and he felt the cold air of his passing through the Astral plane. Finally, an gnat's-breath later, Xelloss was inside Filia's bedroom, complete with Dragon Lady. There was nothing to it but to say, "Well, well, Filia-chan. Good morning!" 


	9. The New Sword

1 THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
1.1 Chapter 9 - The New Sword  
  
O for a life of sensations rather than of thoughts!  
  
- John Keats  
  
Filia woke up instantly. Seeing Xelloss, alive and standing in her room, she did a most amazing thing. The Dragon jumped out of bed, wrapped her arms around the man, and cried, " Oh Xelloss, I'm so glad to see you! You're alive!"  
  
Xelloss fainted.  
  
Lina and Zelgadiss were the first to storm into Filia's room, followed shortly by Gourry and Amelia.  
  
Filia, looking a bit flustered, was standing near the foot of her bed holding a limp, purple-haired man in her arms.  
  
"Did you kill him?" asked Amelia tearfully.  
  
Gourry rushed to her side and lifted Xelloss onto her bed. Zelgadiss applied a healing spell to his forehead. Xelloss's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"No, no ! He just suddenly appeared in my room and, and passed out!" Filia explained, leaving out certain details.  
  
So that's how you remember it, Dragon?  
  
Val-chan began to cry. Gourry scooped him up and distracted him with a toy.  
  
"GA-WEE!"  
  
Lina sidled up to the bed, crossed her arms and looked over the Mazouku, "You don't look so hot, Xelloss, ole buddy. Want to tell us what happened?"  
  
Xelloss sat up. His hair looked shaggier than usual; his smile fainter.  
  
"I'm your friend?" chuckling slightly, "Well, I lost my staff and.and.the rest's a-a.."  
  
"Xelloss at a loss for words. That's a first," Zel remarked dryly.  
  
Filia had recovered enough to remember her weapon's loss, "What about MY MACE?!"  
  
"Filia, CAN-IT!" snapped Lina, "Xelloss, what does 'losing your staff' mean to you- and I want the truth, and no secrets."  
  
silence  
  
Lina sighed, "How about we make a deal? Trade secrets, you and I?"  
  
"Ooooo, do I get to pick the questions?"  
  
"Only one. Okay?"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"I already asked, your staff is more than walking stick. What happens to you without it?"  
  
Xelloss furrowed his brow slightly before answering.  
  
"Ahhh, I will be out of direct communication with my boss, but other than I don't actually know how my powers will be affected. And Filia-chan, your mace was destroyed too, I'm afraid. My turn!"  
  
Lina, flinched, "Shoot."  
  
"I already asked, you called me 'friend'. Did you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just don't get all sappy on me."  
  
I'm going to need a friend, thank you, Lina. aloud, Xelloss said in a goofy voice, "Oh Lina, I'm sooo touched!"  
  
".touched by brain disease.fruitcake.." grumbled the Chimera.  
  
Lina continued, "Well Filia, I'm glad you talked us into staying- 'course the unending food supply clinched it. looks like our Mazouku friend is going to be needing our help as well or we would have missed Xelloss's return."  
  
"We were really worried, Mr. Xelloss. The party wasn't the same without you." Amelia said.  
  
"You had a party without me? I'm hurt, Filia!" whined the Mazouku.  
  
"We saved a of piece of cake. You can have it!" and Amelia skipped out, tripping over the carpet, and returned with the cake (decorated with green frosting and a pink heart-shape outline with the letters 'VAL' printed in icing in the center.) In the meantime, Filia had pulled a teapot and cup out of the air and poured some tea for Xelloss.  
  
Zelgadiss snickered, "She named him VAL-EN-TINE."  
  
"Mr. Xelloss, you are looking rather green."  
  
* * * *  
  
They were ready to go. Final 'good-byes' and 'good-lucks' were said.  
  
"We'll stop by to check up on Val soon! Gourry! Give Val-chan back his toy!" added Lina.  
  
Gourry handed the baby a handle with two red balls attached.  
  
"GA-WEE!" Val chortled.  
  
"So Lina! Where do we go first?" asked Gourry.  
  
"I think we should get you a sword!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Zelgadiss took this opportunity to sneak off, but Lina stopped him. "Zel, where do you think you're going? " she demanded, glaring angrily.  
  
"I'm going to find.I've got some business.I'm.oh well.I'll come along geese, I've got to get a life. I'm the heartless sorcerer swordsman.who's also Lina's sideshow freak and anchor in any storm, .," mumbled the Chimera. He was so caught up in his own dark thoughts, he didn't see that Lina had stopped in front of him.  
  
AHCHHH  
  
"Getoffofme, now!" Lina screamed at the heavy man crushing her.  
  
Zel blushed eight shades of red and crawled off to the side, muttering more, "My brain goes then what else? And does anyone notice?"  
  
Meanwhile, Xelloss was floating near Gourry's face, disarming smile in place. "I think I can do something about your sword."  
  
"What are you saying, Mr. Xelloss? It would unjust of you to tease poor Mr. Gourry!" admonished Amelia.  
  
"This," and Xelloss pulled out a beautiful, long sword from his leather shoulder bag.  
  
"That's my SWORD OF LIGHT!"  
  
Xelloss grinned happily and handed over the sword. Gourry swung, and thrust and danced around.  
  
"Great, Xelloss, now we'll have the Overworlders on our asses!"  
  
"Not at all, Lina. It's not your old sword, Gourry, but very close. You lost your sword during the encounter with Hellmaster, although you had your hands full of.I mean.full 'helping' Lina and may have been too distracted to remember."  
  
A huge smile spread across the tall blonde's placid face. Lina had been busy chasing down Zel but.  
  
"I heard that SLIP! And wipe that silly grin off your face!"  
  
"FIREBALL!!  
  
Gourry blocked the spell with his new sword. Xelloss dove behind a boulder a second too late and singed his sleeve. Gourry offered him a hand up, "Oi, Xelloss, I remember, you gave me back my sword, right?"  
  
"Ah yes, I did. But while it was in my possession I had it carefully examined. This is a near-duplicate I had made."  
  
"What does that mean, 'near-duplicate'?" asked Lina.  
  
"So suspicious, Lina!" The blade is stronger and doesn't need a key device to change blades--and it is tuned to my Astral signature."  
  
".And that means."  
  
"That the new Sword of Light can't kill Xelloss," finished Zelgadiss.  
  
"Bin-go! But otherwise it's the same."  
  
Gourry slapped Xelloss on the back, sending the shorter man into a tree. "Thanks, Xelloss! This feels great!"  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
"INCOMING!"  
  
Demons of horrendous shapes and sizes crashed into Lina's 'fireball' clearing.  
  
"Looks like a good chance to test out your new sword, Gourry!  
  
"Right, Lina! HIKARI YO!"  
  
"Gourry that looked pretty impressive!" shouted Lina.  
  
"Yeah, watch this!"  
  
He swept away five demons and seven more on the back swing. This was a more powerful weapon, and he could handle it with ease.  
  
Lina crossed her arms and watched the gallant swordsman decimate the oncoming hoard.  
  
Xelloss stepped back into the shadows the instant the demons appeared. One creature sought him out, however. The fat, gray, octopus- like creature wrapped a tentacle around Xelloss's neck and tightened. The purple-haired Mazouku placed a gloved hand on the other's soft chest and sent a glowing pulse through his victim. The dead octopus-demon silently oozed to the forest floor.  
  
"Humm, well it's nice to know that that still works," whispered Xelloss.  
  
"I found you. Now DIE!" bellowed a giant beast demon, sending a shaft of Astral lightening sizzling through Xelloss's chest. His eyes flew open in shock, then he collapsed upon the octopus-sludge. A fan of purple hair splayed feather-like across the dead demon.  
  
Zelgadiss and Amelia had been holding together a protection field.  
  
"Stay here!" ordered Zel.  
  
The shaman focused his attention upon the gigantic monster. Reciting an incantation caused a glow to pulse from his palms. He drew his hands together and directed his attack with a shout.  
  
"RA-TILT!!!!"  
  
The Astral spell shot from his hands and penetrated the giant demon. He watched, stunned as the force vaporized the demon and cleared a path of vegetation until it blasted a crater into a mountain five miles away.  
  
"I did that? smile Where did all that energy come from? No, no now I'm hallucinating!"  
  
And the battle was over as suddenly as it began.  
  
Amelia ran to the Chimera's side.  
  
"Are you al right, Mr. Zelgadiss?"  
  
Zel nodded, "Better check on Xelloss though."  
  
Shaman and princess ran to the spot, still smoking from Zel's attack. Luckily he'd missed the Mazouku whose unmoving form Amelia was tending.  
  
"Whoa! I could've sworn those were black Astral healing tendrils mixed with her white magic spells coming from her hands just now!" Zel thought.  
  
Zel shook his head, No, couldn't have been. Amelia's capable of only white magic. I KNOW that. Gods! There goes my mind again. I AM going nuts, I know it! I used to be in control. What's happening to me?  
  
"Mr. Xelloss isn't moving. Can you get him off this putrid mess?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Love to.ahhh, sure."  
  
Zelgadiss pulled up the unconscious Mazouku, slung an arm around his waist and yanked Xelloss's over his shoulder. He was surprised how lightweight Xelloss felt as he drug him back into the clearing.  
  
Cough, cough  
  
"Well, well, I didn't know you cared, Zelly-kun!" whispered Xelloss.  
  
Zel blushed, "I don't!" and dropped the demon.  
  
Amelia continued to minister to the suffering Xelloss, while Zelgadiss greeted Gourry. "Looks like a pretty nice sword, Gourry! Want to spar?"  
  
"Sure! Want to see how this gadget works first?"  
  
The two swordsmen admired the new sword, then spared like two ordinary teenaged boys: felling trees, jumping over demon parts, and kicking up dust.  
  
Lina watched the 'guys' while the smoke from the battle settled. She sensed another person human, no sorcery powersapproaching from the same direction as the demon hoard. Amelia and Xelloss, now standing, moved beside and a little behind Lina.  
  
"Now what's next?" asked Lina. 


	10. X,Y,Z ! Enter Bandit-Girl Yoyo!

THE GIFT OF THW MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 10 - X,Y,Z ! --Enter Bandit-girl Yoyo!  
  
You speak like a green girl unsifted in such perilous circumstance. - Shakespeare  
  
  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
As Lina & CO watched, a figure emerged from the dust storm that Lina's fireball had raised. It was a woman, about Amelia's height, dressed quite like a bandit, in spiked shoulder and hip guards, tunic and boots, a hand- axe at her side. She wore her vibrantly green hair in a pony tail atop her head and in two pigtails behind her ears. The scruffy bangs that fell over her face almost obscured a pointed scar that ran from her forehead down over her left eye to her chin. She bore a cunning, determined smile as she greeted them all with a wave. "Yo-hai!"  
  
"'Yo-hai!' my ass! Who the heck are you?" Lina demanded.  
  
"That," she said "depends on whether or not you have any treasure."  
  
Gourry, hearing a word he recognized, looked up from his practice game with Zel. "Treasure?"  
  
"No, Gourry!" Lina cried, knowing what was up.  
  
"Sure," Gourry didn't listen to the red-haired sorceress, as usual, "I've got some treasure right here!" he waved the bag they'd stolen from the bandits earlier.  
  
"Good!" the girl grinned and in a fluid motion, threw her axe and set out after it, "Then I'm a bandit!"  
  
Her axe knocked the bag of ill-gotten gains from Gourry's hand, and she caught both the weapon and the bag.  
  
"Thanx! Bye-bye now!" she waved again, winked, and ran like hell.  
  
Lina, with fire in her eyes, screamed after her "Oh no you don't, you arrogant little-- Flare Arrow!" And a bolt of fire flew at the astounded bandit girl.  
  
But before the spell could fry her like it was supposed to, she raised her hand axe, and with a flash of light, she parried it.  
  
Lina's jaw dropped, but Amelia was already on top of it, quite literally, as she leaped onto a tree branch above the bandit's head.  
  
"You may think that petty thievery is forgivable, but in the eyes of justice, all injustices are equal!" Amelia cried, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.  
  
"Hey!" she cried up to the justice freak, "Don't you lecture me about justice! I chased those monsters all over the place, and just as I was about to finally catch them, you lot hacked them into sashimi! All my hard work gone to shit!" she complained. By this time, the Lina crew had surrounded her.  
  
"Huh?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, those were my monsters to beat up! I still have to build my reputation, y'know."  
  
"Yeah, well, sucks for you. You're pretty haughty for someone who's my prisoner. I'm Lina Inverse!"  
  
"Lina Inverse!" the girl cried. "You mean, Bandit Killer Lina Inverse!?"  
  
Lina took a prat fall. "Well, that's what some people call me, I guess."  
  
"It's better than 'Dragon Spooker'," Zel pointed out.  
  
"Or 'Washboard Chest'," Gourry added.  
  
Lina kicked Gourry in the head, sending him flying. "What brought that up, you Jellyfish brain?!"  
  
"Well, it is, isn't it?" Gourry rubbed his head and rose shakily to his feet. Lina continued to growl at him.  
  
The bandit girl cleared her throat, and Lina jumped to face her, embarrassed.  
  
"So, Bandit Killer, what are you going to do with me?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Lina straightened up and began to look threatening. "Usually, I fry bandits like you right and left without a second thought."  
  
"Or mercy or conscience or-"  
  
"Can it, Zel! Anyway, that's what I usually do."  
  
"But this time?" the bandit prompted.  
  
Zel studied her. She didn't seem as frightened of Lina as a powerless human bandit should have been, but that could have been just out of ignorance. It's one thing to call oneself a bandit killer, and another to be one, he knew. But Lina WAS one. This girl was probably doomed. A pity. She had some spirit in her, and she handled that axe like a pro.  
  
"But this time, I'm interested. You managed to deflect my flare arrow with that axe of yours. How did you do it?"  
  
The bandit held the weapon out in front of her. "It's a magical axe. Cool, huh? Say.you wouldn't want to help me scare up some more monsters for fun, would ya?"  
  
"Miss Lina? I think we should invite her along.before she gets into any more trouble," Amelia kindly suggested.  
  
"Oh sure.well better to know where the enemy is, right? Might as well follow along. We'll sure as hell find plenty of monsters, right Xelloss? Heh, heh!" Lina laughed. 


	11. Amelia's (Out of a Job) Freedom?

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 11- Amelia's (Out of a Job) Freedom?  
  
The true use of speech is not so much to express our wants as to conceal them - Oliver Goldsmith  
  
  
  
Lina and Co. plus Yoyo were spread out near the campfire. Amelia was safely situated between Lina and Zelgadiss; Gourry was next to Lina. Yoyo had happily insinuated herself between the clearly uncomfortable Gourry and Zelgadiss. Xelloss had volunteered (?!) for lookout duty some distance away on a tree branch. Pleasure washed over his body as he 'dined' at the all-you-can eat Mazouku buffet of emotions coming from below.  
  
Zelgadiss was moodily poking at a glowing coal with a stick. What am I doing this for? Why do I put my self into the position of yet another tag-along for Lina? I'll wait for everyone to go sleep, then take off. I am glad Gourry's got a sword again. HE'S happy. HE'S achieved every goal he's dreamed of now. It just makes my failure all the more apparent. And just what I need, ANOTHER meddler to remind me of how horrible I look. What makes it worse, she's hard to hate especially when she pisses off Lina or Xelloss.  
  
Zelgadiss turned to look at Gourry then Amelia. Catching his eye, Amelia sniffled a little.  
  
"Amelia, are you alright?" Zel was sensitive other people's feelings, even though he devoted himself to denial.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss, I was only thinking about my leaving Seyruun."  
  
"Was that a mistake?"  
  
"Oh, no! I can't go back.and now I understand why my sister left too."  
  
Hearing this, Lina leaned over and remarked, "Ok, Amelia, spit it out!"  
  
Sigh "Ok.My 16th birthday is this year. According to some ancient rule or other all heirs to the throne must be engaged to be married by the age of 16."  
  
silence  
  
".and not just anybody- someone of royal blood. I found my sister's diary and, well, I read the last few pages. She had fallen in love, but he was not approved of.she was a strong-minded girl.so now I'm next.I'm expected.Oh, Lina, it's been terrible. These awful old, greedy men.I-I-I don't even want to be engaged! I want to glances swiftly at a blushing chimera to do this.fight for justice.travel.you know.."  
  
"Yeah, that really sucks kid." Lina said sympathetically.  
  
"I don't know. Why make such a big deal about it? Take home one of these guys, they probably clean up pretty good, and get it over with. Presto! Your a princess, take a leave of absence or something," piped up Yoyo.  
  
"Stay out of this!" shouted Lina, Zel, Gourry, and Amelia.  
  
"Actually," floated the Mazouku's seductive voice, as Xelloss walked into the circle of light, "I can solve your problem!"  
  
"Not YOU, Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia's eyes like saucers.  
  
"Hummm, well, I hadn't considered marriage, of course, it might be very. interesting.I AM qualified nobility or was as Lord Xelloss Metallium, but. don't you think I might be a little.mature?"  
  
"You're the most immature 'MAN' I've ever met! Obviously a worthless noble sort," sniffed Yoyo.  
  
Zelgadiss sputtered to contain an outright laugh, while at the same time muttering an Astral protection spell.  
  
"You REALLY don't want to go there," sighed Lina.  
  
Zelgadiss could hardly contain himself, "Xelloss, has she got YOU pegged!"  
  
"That can't be right, isn't he REALLY old?" asked Gourry.  
  
Lina's fist took down the clueless blond and stopped his chatter.  
  
Xelloss's smile faltered slightly.  
  
"So.Xelloss, what were you planning to do for Amelia?" prodded Lina, directing conversation away from sensitive areas. Yoyo did not need to know all their secrets.  
  
"I think Mr. Xelloss' feelings were hurt, Miss Lina," Amelia pointed out.  
  
"Pouting." added Zel.  
  
Xelloss had moved away into the shadows partly to compose himself, and also to avoid that Yoyo girl's face. He shouldn't, wouldn't let her, a human, get to him clever girl, nice scar -gasp- where did that come from?  
  
"Not at all, Princess. I was simply waiting my turn to speak. Now, if you've finished insulting me.I have good news."  
  
silence  
  
"Sometime ago I ran into your sister. NOT an experience I wish to repeat anytime soon. I also met the MAN in question. At the time, she agreed to consider a return to Seyruun, given that I could make certain arrangements. These pertain to the fiancée's title and financial status. I am prepared to provide both, if you wish, princess?"  
  
"Mr. Xelloss!"  
  
"You are giving a fortune away to a perfect STRANGER? Gimme that NOW!" demanded Lina, grabbling the Mazouku's shoulder bag and dragging him into a headlock.  
  
"You're not seriously considering accepting this?" sputtered Zel, "You know he's lying or will trick you into some compromising situation."  
  
"My, my, Chimera-chan, I save those for you and Lina. I'm not lying."  
  
"Xelloss, you're creeping me out! First you hand over the COPY Sword of Light to Gourry, now you're doing favors for Amelia. You expect us to believe this is all out of the goodness of you're heart?" Lina screamed.  
  
Xelloss turned his back to the group and floated back to his look-out post.  
  
"We're not STUPID!" added Gourry.  
  
Lina lowered her voice, "It's very suspicious, Xelloss, but then. you are a very suspicious person, right? Ha, ha, ha, ha! I don't get your angle.you have something up your sleeve and I'm going to find out what Oh well, time to get some sleep."  
  
Lina resigned herself to reality, rolled up into a blanket, and started snoring.  
  
"Well, that ends all discussion for tonight," muttered Zelgadiss, crawling off to brood alone.  
  
Gourry was watchman. Amelia turned in beside Lina.  
  
To the blond swordsman, Yoyo said, "Well if YOU'RE keeping watch, I guess it's safe enough for me to sleep too, big guy."  
  
"Yes!" smiled Gourry.  
  
Xelloss floated over to where Gourry was sitting, polishing his sword against his pants leg. Gourry looked up and greeted him with a friendly nod.  
  
"Hi, Xelloss, ummm He gave me my sword, Lina called him a friend, " Can't sleep? Do you, ahhh she also said not to call him monster guys sleep?"  
  
"Not really," he answered evasively, "I'll stay up and watch. You can get some rest, if you like."  
  
"'Kay! Thanks! 'Night."  
  
Gourry fell backwards snoring.  
  
Xelloss stared into the fire, smiling, "That went well, I think." 


	12. The Cure (Tricky Switches)

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 12 - The Cure (Tricky Switches)  
  
There is nothing ugly! I never saw an ugly thing in my life! For let the form of as object be what it may- light, shade, and perspective will always make it beautiful. - John Constable  
  
The next day Lina's troop traveled non-stop to an inn she had heard served great food. No one spoke about Amelia's problem or Xelloss's solution by silent agreement. Wait and see. This decision was supported by the fact that Xelloss had disappeared, again.  
  
"FOOD.MUST HAVE FOOD." chanted Lina, Gourry, and Amelia.  
  
"Miss one meal and they turn into that?" Yoyo asked the silent Chimera beside her.  
  
"Out of my way!" shouted Amelia, pushing aside Yoyo, and jumping magically to the top of a tree. "Yes! Yes! I see it right around the next curve!"  
  
Lina, Gourry, and Amelia disappeared in a cloud of dust. Zelgadiss shook his head and followed resolutely I will not shed one ounce of dignity. Why didn't I leave last night? Oh yeah, I slept instead. Now I must pay the price for my humanity..   
  
* * * *  
  
Yoyo watched in horror at the spectacle 'dining with Lina'. Zelgadiss, she noted, ate very little, but added to the madness by continuing to order them more dishes. Amelia was eating like a crazed woman, fighting occasionally over a last scrap. Lina and Gourry ate like starving animals. She kept her hands back for fear they might be targeted as consumable. The other patrons of the inn watched in disgust and disbelief, staring rudely at the entertainment.  
  
To distract herself from the debacle, Yoyo nibbled on a roll and attempted to engage the Chimera in conversation. "So, Rocky, how long have you been taking orders from that Inverse chick?"  
  
Zelgadiss choked on his sip of coffee in alarm, then glaring from under his hood, he said, "Zelgadiss. ZEL-GA-DISS. LI-NA is a friend. So are Gourry and Amelia. I have my own.plans to explore.but that's MY business!" he said scowling some more.  
  
"Whoa, back down, kid. Your people skills can use some work. You see, I'm looking for some talented hunks to join my bandit crew. I saw you in action. You were awesome! Hey, if you weren't so freaky looking, I'd call you really HOT! So tell me, are you covered with rocks, like, all over?" she grinned mischievously.  
  
CHOKE!   
  
Zelgadiss blushed purple, drew his cloak around him, stood up and moved at demon-speed to the exit.  
  
"Nice going, Yoyo," Lina mumbled around a mouthful of food.  
  
Yoyo watched the door slam. "Awfully sensitive isn't he? Can't take insults or compliments, huh?"  
  
Amelia rose to follow Zelgadiss, but Lina, barely looking up from her food yanked her down.  
  
"Let 'im go blow off some steam. He'll get over it and come back."  
  
Yoyo took the opportunity to take Zel's vacated chair next to Gourry.  
  
"So, Big Guy, how long have you been swinging a sword? I noticed your moves- some were quite.remarkable?"  
  
Gourry, not wanting to waste valuable eating time by talking just blinked incredulously.  
  
"You know, I could use a talented, good-looking swordsman of your caliber in my bandit crew. Anyway, could I lure you away from that violent, little redheaded girl? Why is he looking at me like I'm speaking demonic tongues or something? Better try a more direct question. I mean, is she your girlfriend or something?"  
  
Gourry looking a bit glazed and wide-eyed shook his head side to side then added, "I'm her guardian."  
  
"Bodyguard! The word is bodyguard, Jellyfish brains!" cried Lina while pounding Gourry on the head with a drumstick.  
  
Hummm." Yoyo thought, "Strong, but kinda weak upstairs. Powerful, but touchy. Then there's that weird Lord-priest guy. He doesn't seem to do much but irritate the others. One girl's nice but preachy, the other's, well too dangerous and actually too much like me. I'll keep working on Big guy and Rocky., and Yoyo's mind rolled over the possibilities as she tasted her soup too bland, needs peppers!   
  
* * * *  
  
The unhappy Chimera didn't stop moving until he was deep into the forest. He could go no further. A still lake and stone wall blocked his further escape. He plunked down on a rock, sighed, talked to the stars as the dark deepened around him.  
  
Arrrrrrghh! That girl has no idea the Hell I go through everyday. The frightened stares or angry shouts when I'm spotted. Having to cover up, to hide, avoid the curious, avoid touching. I'm so sick of being hideous! What if there is no cure? I will be cursed forever.I'm hopeless.If I simply walk into that lake, I'll sink and die. No one will ever find me. They'll think I'm off in search of a cure. No one will ever know.the pain will finally be over...  
  
He stood at the lake's edge, water lapping at his boots.  
  
"You know, you'd be much happier if you stopped stressing about your looks."  
  
XELLOSS! " GO AWAY! Leave me alone!" Zelgadiss snapped without turning around to look at the intruder.  
  
"What if your rocks were gone and your skin was flesh right now? How would you live differently?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'd have choices. I wouldn't have to hide or be a sneaky, destructive thief to survive!"  
  
"Ah yes.find a nice girl and settle down and FARM?"  
  
"Maybe.or not right away. I could be a shaman and exorcise evil Mazouku for hire!"  
  
"You can do that now. Does the way you look have anything to do with your powers?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? You know it does. When Rezo the Red Priest turned me into a Chimera, I got the strength and speed of demon and the protective skin of a golem. But, if I study and practice I'll be better.good enough!"  
  
Gasp! He wasn't born that way? No wonder he's sensitive. "Well, you're impressive now. You have friends that care about you. Why bother about what everyone else thinks? It's not like they're any happier being weak NORMAL humans at the mercy of marauding demons!"  
  
"Why do I let you lead me into these stupid arguments?"  
  
"Huh? This is the first time we've even talked, Rocky."  
  
"WHAT? Yolande? Where did you come from? Where did that sneaky bastard get off to?"  
  
"Hey, it's just me, honestly, you are so paranoid. Who did you think I was, that fruitcake priest guy?"  
  
How could I have confused her with him!?..Arrrrgh, there goes my mind AGAIN! Now I need a cure for mental illness too. Yet another quest to add to my list of futile goals!  
  
"By the way, Rocky, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't know about.I mean, I figured you'd just been born that way, and.I meant what I said.and call me YO-YO."  
  
"As soon as you call me Zelgadiss."  
  
Yoyo headed back to the inn to secure a room for herself.  
  
The Chimera moodily settled under a tree and closed his eyes.  
  
Gods, I hate myself. I'm a freak and I'm losing my mind.  
  
"I don't know how to put this delicately, but you are wrong."  
  
Zelgadiss jerked his head up, "Back already, Yolande?"  
  
Xelloss was seated on a branch above Zel, with his legs dangling over. He smiled and dropped silently to Zel's side. Zelgadiss practically hissed with anger.  
  
Unaffected by Zel's attitude, Xelloss continued, "You are no freak. You are unique. Your problem is that you've made searching for a cure your life's goal, which depresses you. What if I gave it to you right now, would you want it?"  
  
"Yes! You know I'd do anything!"  
  
"Even make a deal with me?" said Xelloss slyly.  
  
"Yes, I'm that desperate. Is that what you want to hear? You want to see me beg too? Damn, I'm pathetic! Now he'll tease me and laugh."  
  
"Oh, that won't be necessary. But before I hand it over, you should know that once undone, I cannot return you to this chimerical form. Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
Xelloss looked very serious. Without hesitating, Zelgadiss nodded, "Yes, give it to me." His teeth were clenched so that they didn't rattle. nerves or fear?  
  
"Oh my, so eager. Well then, close your eyes," then leaning in close to the Chimera, he added seriously, "You don't want to see this part."  
  
Xelloss removed both his gloves. He placed his right hand on Zel's forehead and the left behind Zel's head to hold it still. Zelgadiss closed his eyes and trembled slightly hurry up before I lose it here..  
  
"ZERO SCHIZ!"  
  
A swirling black aura encompassed the pair.  
  
NAUSEA! VERTIGO!  
  
Zelgadiss could barely stand.  
  
More nausea.when will this stop???  
  
And then it was over. Xelloss released his hold and stepped back into the shadows. The moon had risen and was full. He did not want Zelgadiss to see him just yet.  
  
"You can open your eyes now. How do you feel?"  
  
Zelgadiss steadied himself then looked down at his hands, pale human-flesh hands!  
  
GASP!  
  
He felt lighter. He patted his chest -no rocks! His face WOW! It's so smooth!. He'd forgotten how it had felt to move his face freely and smile openly, "I-I'm normal!"  
  
Zelgadiss ran to the lake's edge and looked down to see.Xelloss's face reflected back. He gasped in shock. "My God, Xelloss! What- what have you done? I'll kill you!"  
  
faints, SPLASH!  
  
"My, my, I guess I have to save you again. Now look what you've done to my hair! Let's get you cleaned up." Xelloss pulled Zelgadiss out of the icy water, dragged him to the tree, and smoothed Zel's purple hair down. "Damn am I handsome!" mused Xelloss, "You'd better take good care of my body now. I'll CERTAINLY take good care of yours. "  
  
Giggle  
  
Xelloss-who-looks-like Zel rubbed his hands over his new body. Shorter and thinner, rock-hard, lots of pebbles, lovely wiry hair, pointy ears, oh yeah this will be fun!   
  
He walked back to the inn. Gourry was leaning on the banister as if deciding whether or not to go up. When Zelgadiss walked in, the blond swordsman called, "Yo, Zel! I was just going up to our room. Lina and Amelia settled in awhile ago and Yoyo before that..ummm.ahhh, are you okay? You look sooo. happy."  
  
"Oh, Gourry,.. I feel . different, yes that's it!"  
  
"You know.I get teased lots too.That Xelloss guy really gets to you, huh? And. that Yoyo girl too? Though she's scarier.but not as scary as Lina, right? But good looking, no?"  
  
"Ah? I hadn't really noticed, OOOF!" Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel had attempted to dance up the stairs but since he wasn't used to the new weight, he tripped.  
  
THUD, SPLINTER   
  
"Wow! Take it easy. I get it now. You've had too much to drink!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss woke up feeling cold and wet.  
  
Goosebumps?   
  
"Oh, my Gods! It wasn't a dream! It's human skin but, but Xelloss's!! M-My mind is in Xelloss's body and-and-and HE'S IN MINE!!! Argh! These clothes are wet, I've got to get dry. What does he do about spares? And what's this shoulder bag for? Shit, can't get it open.must have a locking spell on it. Well if he won't tell me I'll blast it open later. Damn him anyway! What right does he think he had to do this to me, without asking? Although, he does take good take of his body.I wonder what it is shudder that he does to last over 1000 years? Achh! What am I doing? He's gone off who knows where in MY BODY, doing who know what to put me into some embarrassing situation! "  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss decided to try the inn where he, Zelgadiss, should share a room with Gourry. He was cold in clingy, wet clothes, Bastard! He doesn't even wear underwear. and so, wrapped the soggy cloak around his unfamiliar body and slogged on to the inn. Lucky for me everyone's gone already.HE had better be in his, MY room too!   
  
* * * *  
  
In the room Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel fumbled with the scabbard buckle and cloak clasp and, finally his boots, then flung himself onto one of the beds. The sudden crushing weight brought both Xelloss-who-looks- like-Zel and his bed crashing to the floor.  
  
"Hoy there! Take it easy.you really did have too much too drink!"  
  
Before he could think of a clever retort to Gourry's observation, Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel was distracted by the booming sound of their door flying open. Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss stood at the threshold, shaking with fury.  
  
"I should KILL you right here, but..WHAT ! You've broken my bed too!"  
  
Gourry gasped, "Now.ah.Xelloss.that can't be your bed, this isn't your room.besides you don't sleep, right? Ahhh.I get it! You guys went out drinking without me!" Gourry was clearly upset for being left out.  
  
Sweatdrops   
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss glared at Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel and said, "Can I speak to you outside ZEL-GA-DISSsss?"  
  
"Oh go away, XEL-LOSSss, and leave me alone!" smirked Xelloss-who- looks-like-Zel. He then rolled up in his blanket and turned his back to the door.  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss spun around and moved as a blur to Xelloss's side. He bent close to the demon's ear and hissed, "I'll see you in the morning. And.keep your hands off my body."  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss returned to the great room and perched on a stool by the fire. He sat, head in hand staring into the flames. The warmth was welcome anyway.  
  
"Ah, 'cuse me sir, but I'd be a poor host to make a fine gentleman like yourself, and a holy man at that, sit 'ere in wet clothes, when I've got spares and a wee warm room lying empty. Come, come, follow me."  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss was taken aback by the kind words, smiled, and said, "Why thank you. I'd appreciate that."  
  
He stepped into the cozy room offered by the innkeeper A Chimera wouldn't have received this treatment, you can bet!   
  
" 'Ere's a robe for you tonight. Now you just leave your wet things out here and I'll have them cleaned and dried for you in the morning. Oh no, your money's no good here. Call it a donation to your shrine.Oh and I'll be right back with a bit o' tea."  
  
Zelgadiss removed the wet clothes, donned the robe, tossed the wet things in a pile outside the door, flopped onto the soft bed chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, I have my own room, no snoring Gourry, an intact bed, a cleaning service and tea for tonight.. I guess I'll survive 'til tomorrow." 


	13. Monster Mash

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 13 - Monster Mash  
  
The world continues to offer glittering prizes to those who have stout hearts and sharp swords - Earl of Birkenhead  
  
MOAN   
  
Ohhhh, my head.  
  
Xelloss-who-looked-like-Zel slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. A wave of vertigo sent him swooning back down on his mattress. There he could stare up at a crack in the ceiling, tracing its path, a path he'd memorized hours before. I can't believe this transformation is taking so much of my power to sustain. This body is ready and willing, the problem is ME!   
  
Gourry turned to his roommate, sympathy in his eyes, "Bad hangover, eh? I'll go fix you up something from the kitchen. A sure cure!"  
  
By the time Gourry had returned, Xelloss-who-looked-like-Zel had managed to get himself into a sitting position, cross-legged on his ruined bed, focusing on his stony hands. I hope he's appreciating all I've gone through for him, oh yeah, he's coming to kill me.great.  
  
Gourry blundered into the room, tray in hand.  
  
"Here ya go. One Gourry's Special Cure, with toast!"  
  
He set the tray on the floor by the Chimera, who said, "Thanks, Gourry. Ah, what's in the glass?"  
  
"Oh.ahhhhh.drink it fast. When you feel like it, come on down. Lina's having breakfast now so,.no need to hurry, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I couldn't take Lina just yet.Thanks, you're a good.friend!"  
  
The tall, blond swordsman waved shyly and left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
He's too nice to poison Zel, so, here goes.  
  
Ten minutes later Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel felt strong enough to face the day. He strapped on Zel's sword and cloak, stuffed his feet into his boots, and grabbed his pack. Hummm.wonder what he keeps in here.blankets, books, wire-clippers??? Of course, for my hair. Zelas'- sama what's this for?.  
  
Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel managed the stairs without stumbling but nearly fell into a chair alongside Amelia.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Zelgadiss! Look your tea and toast are on the way!"  
  
"Why thank you Amelia. How thoughtful."  
  
Amelia blushed with joy he noticed.  
  
"Good morning, Lina, Yoyo. " said Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel.  
  
"Yo, Zel! " mumbled Lina while stabbing at a piece of ham.  
  
"Rocky my man!" cried Yoyo. "I was out and about earlier and heard there's a rampaging Troll band hang'n. There's a reward for offing them, or bringing them."  
  
"To JUSTICE! Yes! Where there's a righteous cause we are there because."  
  
"We need the money." said Lina, cutting off Amelia mid-rant, "So, Yoyo, who's taking this job me, or you?"  
  
"How 'bout we do it together and split the reward 50/50?" grinned Yoyo while swinging her axe.  
  
"HOW 'bout I keep it ALL and let you tag along?" snarls Lina, fangs showing.  
  
"Plus room and board."  
  
"Yeah, alright"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"I'm done!" shouted Lina, "Let's go!"  
  
Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel asked, "Shouldn't we wait for Xelloss? He's a friend too, right Lina?"  
  
Lina FACEFAULTS "When did you care what happens to that fruitcake?"  
  
Gourry stepped in, "Oh he and Xelloss stayed out drinking last night!"  
  
"WHAT!" cried Amelia and Lina.  
  
On cue, Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss strode in smiling cheerfully; hair neat clothes clean and pressed. He had had breakfast in his room.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Did you all sleep well? Ready to go?"  
  
"Let's get out of here," grumbled Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel.  
  
Lina settled the payment with only a few threats to FIREBALL the place for an overcharge. Then she grabbed Gourry's sleeve and yanked his shoulder down and asked, "So what's up with Zel this morning?"  
  
"Oh, I made him my hangover special. Always works!"  
  
GAG   
  
"Did you tell him what's in it?"  
  
"Noooo, that's aaaa MY secret!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Well, I guess that explains it!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Xelloss and Zelgadiss were walking together.  
  
"Let's just get something straight," began Zelgadiss, " You tricked me and.if that wasn't my body, I'd kick the crap out of you!"  
  
"Well, well." Xelloss began.  
  
"I'm not finished! Purple eyes flashing For now I think we should keep this a.a secret."  
  
" I agree!" smiled Xelloss.  
  
"Good, that's a first. Next, we need to exchange some personal stuff in these bags."  
  
"Ahhh, that's a good idea too!"  
  
"Xelloss, ahhh, I don't talk that way. You do."  
  
"F ***** you!"  
  
"."  
  
"And, Xelloss, keep your hands off my body."  
  
"You said that last night."  
  
".Don't look at it and do not embarrass me.IT!"  
  
"Why, I wouldn't dream of it. I'll take good care of you. IT," smiled Xelloss.  
  
"Xelloss?"  
  
"Hummm??"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me my cure was really switching bodies with you?"  
  
"Would you have gone along with it?" asked the Mazouku seriously.  
  
"Of course not! I don't want to look like you! I can't stand you! And now, now.Is this REALLY permanent?"  
  
"Well.now.that's a secret!"  
  
While throttling the stone-boy, Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss hissed through his teeth threateningly, "One more thing. Between us, there can be NO secrets. Not one. It could mean life or death for either of us. So tell me, how did our powers transfer and for how long?"  
  
"That's two things!"  
  
Achh, choke   
  
"Okay, okay. You know, if you plan to fool OUR friends, you'll need a sense of humor."  
  
CHOKE, GASP   
  
"Actually.I'm not sure."  
  
"Not sure about what? How long I'm stuck like this, or about our powers?"  
  
"Both. It took a considerable amount of effort to make the switch. Effort I couldn't afford to put out. My staff can channel and amplify Astral energy so.I am not used to activity without it. I cannot switch us back, Zelgadiss."  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss sighed, "What about my shamanist powers?"  
  
"My essence is Astral in make-up, so my body and powers are interrelated, much like your Chimera form enhances your abilities. So, well."  
  
Zelgadiss interrupted, "...We will have to work cooperatively?"  
  
Xelloss nodded, "I'm afraid so, until we can figure out what works. Might be fun?"  
  
Zelgadiss erupted in anger, "FUN, you think this is FUN?!" Then, without thinking things through, he slugged the stone-hard man in the stomach.  
  
GASP! ARGHHH! OWWWWWW! Forgot the rocks!   
  
Yoyo spied the Trolls moving in and out of a cave and whispered a warning, "SHHHHHHHHHHush, T-R-O-L-L-S ."  
  
Lina could hear the Zel and Xelloss commotion coming up behind them. They had fallen a ways back and were totally oblivious to Yoyo's warning. Lina marched back to the 'boys' and pushed them apart.  
  
"Listen up Xelloss! We've almost walked into the Trolls' camp! If you weren't so busy annoying Zel here you might have detected them and warned us sooner. So if you can spare him for a moment, ZEL might be able to lend us a hand. Come on."  
  
Both Xelloss and Zelgadiss followed Lina silently. Gourry and Amelia were crouched behind an outcropping to the left. Yoyo was hidden in the brush to the right. Zelgadiss and Xelloss quickly whispered a plan and split up. Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel turned to Lina, "We have a plan. I'll go in low and Xelloss in high with combined Astral spells. Anything left over Gourry's Sword of Light can take care of. You and Amelia, watch Gourry's back and Yoyo can watch ours, okay?"  
  
Lina was a little taken aback. Did she hear Zel correctly? Xelloss rarely interceded on their behalf in a fight and certainly didn't share plans with anyone. But Zel had agreed to the plan, and she trusted him. Lina nodded in agreement,  
  
"Okay, Zel. I'll go left, you right and tell Yoyo. I get it.Zel figures Xelloss is powerless and wants to test him here.good thinking Zel; I'd like to know too!   
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss scampered up the slope above and behind the cave entrance So he says 'just use my finger'.right, sure, thanks, Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel carefully worked his way close to cave's opening, but remained hidden from its occupant's view by a boulder. He could barely see Zel climbing into position high above. Then, on a nodded signal, Zel began an incantation and Xelloss drew 'his' sword and pointed it to the ground.  
  
" DUG HAUT! " he shouted. The earth beneath the Troll's feet began to rumble.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!" thought Zel. A lightening force flew from his single upraised finger.  
  
The largest cluster of Trolls lost their balance as the ground gave way beneath them.  
  
Zel moved his finger, searing light sliced through the Trolls, decapitating them all as they were buried in the rubble.  
  
Gourry's sword ran through the nearest Troll, but as its wounds re-healed, the creature slashed out at Amelia.  
  
"ELMEKIA LANCE!" cried the young shaman girl, leaping out of the way of the claws while at the same time taking up her customary "FOR JUSTICE" stance. Her blast blew the ugly mace from the Troll's arm, plus the arm, but the beast kept on coming.  
  
"HIKARI YO !" Gourry yelled, ripping through the Troll's head and killing it instantly.  
  
Zelgadiss lashed out another Astral curse from his fingers and Xelloss pulsed Astral tendrils through his sword, cutting down the four remaining Trolls.  
  
Lina, having noticed that everything outside was under control, dashed into the cave-treasure-hunting time! Yoyo caught a glimpse of flying red hair, "Oh no you don't, sister! That treasure's mine too, deal or no deal!", she cried then sped in behind Lina.  
  
" FIRE BALL !"  
  
WHOMP  
  
"Get outta my way!" screamed Lina, pushing Yoyo ahead of her. The explosive concussion from behind propelled the two girls forward out the cave's mouth. Boulders crashed as the cave collapsed in on itself, trapping the remaining Trolls inside.  
  
"YA HAH! Look at our treasure!" cried Yoyo as she stooped to gather up the loot scattered on the ground.  
  
"You're okay Lina?" asked Gourry. He had rushed to her side looking her over for injuries, then went on, " That was cutting it pretty close."  
  
"Yeah, but I got some great stuff! " Lina rummaged through the huge leather pouch, rattling metal objects. "Gourry, Zel take a look at this dagger. It has some inscriptions on the blade."  
  
"This is too fine a weapon to be Troll-crafted." mused Gourry rolling it back and forth in his hands, "Zel?"  
  
Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel agreed. "Um-huh, it's a Mazouku blade. Medium quality, recently made, wouldn't you agree, Xelloss?"  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss nodded. He couldn't identify the dagger, but admired its skillful workmanship. " I wonder how Trolls could have gotten hold of a Mazouku weapon?"  
  
Lina wondered that too. "YOU should know. Don't they use Trolls like so much cannon fodder? Which means this may be an indirect attack by Mazouku on us. I don't suppose you'd know the answer to that one, would you Xelloss? You might be the target."  
  
Yoyo looked the dagger over. "Monster, demon, troll, what's the difference? This'll prove we gottem so we can get the reward too! I'll take this into the village. Anyone care to join me?"  
  
SHIMMER   
  
"Now what kind of ugly demon-dude are you?" questioned Yoyo. She moved toward Lina and the treasure horde protectively.  
  
"MAZOUKU!" spat Lina and Amelia.  
  
"We thought this was your signature piece," said Lina pointing at the dagger in Yoyo's hand, "So what brings you out of your Hell-hole?"  
  
The huge demon ignored Lina, and turned towards Zelgadiss-who-looks-like- Xelloss (who was standing next to Xelloss).  
  
"Xelloss, your life is MINE!"  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss gasped in surprise at the dark, cloaked man attacking him, then reached for a sword, which wasn't there!  
  
"Move it, idiot!" yelled Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel as he pushed Zel out of the way of the incoming Astral attack.  
  
"FIRE BALL! "  
  
"HIKARI YO!"  
  
While they distracted the creature, Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel shouted into Zel's ear, "That's Wanox, a mid-level wanna-be. You can take him with ZELAS FRIE. I'll amplify it with your sword. NOW!"  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss moved to the front, plastered on an arrogant smirk and said smugly, "Wanox, how good to see you again, too."  
  
"I'm here to take you out! You always thought you were better than me, so all-powerful. But hanging with this human trash has made you weak. Word has it your Master has even thrown you out.That makes a new job opening, and I want it. NOW DIE!"  
  
Zel repeated, " ZELAS FRIE!"  
  
Xelloss caught the black tendrils emanating from Zel's outstretched hands with his sword and aimed a thrust at Wanox's throat. The blade pulsed with writhing fingers that leaped out and wrapped around the creature's body, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
"I don't think I'm the one dying today. Looks like you have underestimated me, for the last time. Now GO TO HELL, WANOX!" Zelgadiss-w-l-l-Xelloss shouted.  
  
The black fingers tightened. Wanox screamed in agony and his Astral form disintegrated into nothingness. Then there was nothing but silence.  
  
"Oh Mr. Xelloss! That was horrid!" cried Amelia, sinking slowly. She managed to glomp onto the arm of Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel, adding, " Can we get out of here now?"  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
Yoyo scowled at Zelgadiss-w-l-l-Xelloss, "So we have YOU to thank for endangering OUR lives?"  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss flashed her an angry look through his amethyst eyes It wasn't ME! .  
  
Yoyo continued, trying to look unfazed and turning to who she thought was Zelgadiss, asked, " Okay Rocky, clue me in here. Why would some demon WANOX have a bee up his ass over this Lord Creepy eyes?"  
  
GASP   
  
"Ha, ha, ha." chuckled Lina, " Zel's pretty smart Yoyo, but if you want to know about Mazouku business, Xelloss here is your man. Just how much DO you know about the Mazouku race anyway?"  
  
"Mazouku, monsters, demons, whatever. I wouldn't deal with any of them, Rocky here excepted. I'm no sorceress like you, my magic axe will take out most trash, but if I can't hold my own against an enemy, I run. But I see now how handy they'd be on my bandit team! "  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss flinched.  
  
Lina sighed.  
  
"Miss Lina," Amelia whispered, "Shouldn't we tell Yoyo about Mr. Xelloss?"  
  
"No. Let him tell her when he wants to, Amelia." Then in a louder voice, Lina added, "Well, Yoyo, Monsters and demons are not the same, but what matters now is getting to that village and getting our reward money and."  
  
" FOOD!" chimed in Gourry.  
  
Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel shook his head and loosened Amelia's grip on his arm, "Here we go again."  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss smiled goofily and said, " This will be interesting.You know, Zel, I hear there's a wonderful hot springs nearby too. I haven't been swimming in years."  
  
"No I can understand why not.," then in a low voice, "By the way, Zelgadiss, you did very well back there. You'd make a very good Mazouku, if you're interested."  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss looked at Xelloss in horror, " Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, if the answer is no, then I'm not.but if it's yes, then."  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss gasped, " You are insane! I can't believe you'd even think that I might. Arghhhh! Why do I even bother trying to have a normal conversation with you!"  
  
"Maybe, because we are friends." whispered Xelloss, sadly.  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss fell back to walk behind the others and observe and eavesdrop. Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel was in conversation with Amelia, on the left, and Yoyo, on the right. Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel was telling a story in an animated style with mock shooting, sword thrusts, and Amelia and Yoyo were both laughing. Now Gourry was asking how 'my' sword felt after using Astral spells and, in particular, after the DARKSTAR battle.  
  
"It may be this new sword from Xelloss, but. it's more powerful, I'm more powerful!" said Gourry.  
  
"Well, I." started Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel.  
  
"That's right, Mr. Zelgadiss! Remember that RA-TILT spell you used to save Xelloss's life?" blurted Amelia.  
  
"Huh? Well, a."  
  
"It blew up everything in its path for MILES! I've never seen anything like it!" finished Amelia.  
  
He saved my life? Wondered Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel. Then aloud he said, "Well, that's.new, I guess."  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss continued to listen in. Now Lina's saying something, He's laughing. They're friends who care about me; at least they think that's me. Maybe it's me who shies from companionship, using my looks as an excuse. What a lot of time I've wasted in sorrow sitting apart in my self-imposed Hell! Then again, it's just these few people who accept me. But, of course, he's me now and I'm him.Whoa, what's he saying now?   
  
Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel was standing with his arms spread, "Guys, I know I can be a real asshole sometimes. I am rather dark and gloomy, but I just want to tell you THANKS for putting up with me and.was there something you wanted to add, XEL-LOSS?"  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss paused to compose himself, then said, "Only to let our friends know how appreciative I am of the save before. You really are the man of the moment."  
  
Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel wore a 'Zel' look, GLARE .  
  
Do I really look like that when I'm mad? Wondered Zelgadiss-who-looks- like-Xelloss, then aloud said, "Now, is that anyway to take a compliment? What an utterly unpleasant look!" giggle  
  
"FREEZE ARROW!"  
  
"Missed me!" Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss laughed and jumped out of the way.  
  
"BURST RONDO!"  
  
"Oh, that was close.Sticks and Stones can break my bones but spells can never."  
  
"FRUITCAKE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"They are so weird!" said Yoyo.  
  
"Yeah, but Zelgadiss isn't usually." said Lina. "Maybe the poor guy is finally resigned to his fate. Ha, ha, ha!" 


	14. We'll Have a Hot Time in the Old Springs...

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 14 - We'll have a HOT time in the old springs today!  
  
A cigarette is the perfect type of a perfect pleasure. It is exquisite and it leaves one unsatisfied. What more can one want? - Oscar Wilde  
  
Lina and Yoyo had collected their reward money, which Amelia immediately demanded they return.  
  
"We HAVE the Troll's treasure and its just plain UNJUST to take this poor town's money too!"  
  
Lina finally agreed to return the money if and only if she destroyed any part of the town. Yoyo agreed as long as Gourry held on to the money.  
  
"Satisfied now? Let's go eat! Gourry? Now where has he gone off to?" asked Lina.  
  
Gourry was already seated at an outdoor café with Zel and Xelloss when Lina found him. He waved cheerfully while watching three waitresses set platters of food at the table.  
  
"Finally!" screeched the redheaded sorceress.  
  
"Look at all that FOOD!" cried Amelia.  
  
"Oh.not again." sobbed Yoyo.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Zel! Earth to Zel! Come in Zel!" Lina demanded.  
  
"Uh, huh? Were you saying something, Lina?" answered Xelloss-who- looks-like-Zel vaguely.  
  
FUMES   
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss, We've been worried about you. You have been acting.well, so differently lately," remarked Amelia.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Like now! You're grinning like that nutty priest next to you!" said Lina pointing to Zelgadiss-w-l-l-Xelloss.  
  
Zelgadiss-w-l-l-Xelloss stood smiling, "Well, I'll be going to the hot springs. Anyone care to join me?"  
  
Yoyo swallowed her mouthful, "Yeah, I'm about done."  
  
That's when Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel remembered the brand emblazoned across his chest; that is, Zel's chest now! Oopsy!   
  
"Hey! Maybe you don't want to do that!"  
  
Of course, he jumped up so fast that he bumped the table, sending plates of food spilling onto Lina and Amelia's laps.  
  
"OKAY ZEL, THAT'S IT! SAY YOUR PRAYERS TO WHICHEVER GODS WATCH OVER YOU CAUSE I'M GOING TO .FIREBALL!"  
  
Zelgadiss-w-l-l-Xelloss hugged Yoyo and dove over the outside wall, "Shall we be moving on to the hot springs now?"  
  
Amelia dove at the legs of Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel, knocking him to the ground, and safety, an instant before Lina's blast blew past the spot where he had been standing. The outside wall was reduced to rubble, best known as Lina's trademark 'Lina's Been Here'.  
  
Gourry shook his head; "Looks like we just lost some of that reward money."  
  
BLUSH   
  
Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel removed Amelia's arms from around his legs and helped her up, "Er.. Ah...thanks. We'd better hurry along, Miss Amelia."  
  
Lina watched them go and sighed, "Gourry, something's up and there's nothing left fit to eat so.let's go!"  
  
"Oh, okay, Lina. Wait for me!" The tall blond handed the angry, red-faced café owner some of their reward money and hopped the debris wall to go chasing after Lina.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelgadiss-who-looks-like-Xelloss was in paradise. He hadn't been swimming in so long. He dove, he swam, he spouted water like a deep-sea-dolphin ha, ha , and splashed, giddy with the freedom of a human body. Yoyo had slipped into her swimsuit and cautiously climbed into the water. His joy and silliness were infectious, however, and soon she joined in, splashing and laughing hysterically. Sadly, such was the happiness-karma characteristic to the Chimera, that of course it could not last for long.  
  
Xelloss-who-looks-like-Zel ran to the water's edge and stared in amazement. It's gone?! What happened to my brand?   
  
Amelia stared also, but had a different reaction, "That looks like fun! I'm going in.you should change too, Mr. Zelgadiss!" and she closed herself in a dressing room.  
  
Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel moved into a changing room further away. He quickly removed his cloak and tunic.  
  
GASP!   
  
The rocky blue surface of his chest was scarred with the words:  
  
PROPERTY OF ZELAS METALLIUM  
  
Shit! I can't let them see me like this. I must get the Hell out of here.  
  
"Okay! Where is he? Zelgadiss, where are you hiding!" Lina screamed.  
  
Amelia shouted back from her dressing room, "He's changing his clothes, Lina! There I feel better. Here I go FOR JUSTICE EVERYWHERE, THE RIGHTEOUS DIVE BOMB!"  
  
SPLASH   
  
"Gourry!"  
  
"I'm almost changed, Lina!"  
  
Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel was wishing a teleport would work, but since the body transfer with Zelgadiss, his powers were too far diminished. Gourry emerged from the dressing room, when Lina ripped off her clothes to the surprise of everyone present.  
  
STARE! SWEATDROPS   
  
She had her bathing suit on underneath. "Yeesh you guys! What did you think?"  
  
Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel chose this moment to attempt an escape. Lina's distraction, unplanned as it was, was perfect. Gourry's timing was not.Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel had hastily bundled his cloak and tunic against his chest and turned- right into the blond swordsman coming out of the changing room next door.  
  
"Hey Zel! Lina's looking for you.Lina! Did you want to talk to Zelgadiss?"  
  
NO, no! Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel was shaking his head violently and squirming, but Gourry held him fast.  
  
"Yeah! Throw him in here," Lina leered savagely.  
  
"But Miss Lina! Mr. Zelgadiss will sink! He might drown!" cried Amelia.  
  
Yes! Thank you, Amelia!   
  
"He deserves it! He's bugging me. He messed with my lunch! Besides, it's not that deep. Now Gourry!"  
  
"Right Lina!"  
  
"There goes the rock." observed Yoyo dryly.  
  
SPLASH!   
  
Xelloss-w-l-l-Zel shot his head out of the water sputtering and gasping for air. Gourry stood holding his clothes and bag. Lina moved in a flash of red to his side, and swiftly grasped a clump of wiry hair, then yanked him closer. That's when she noticed the brand emblazoned across his chest:  
  
1 PROPERTY OF ZELAS METALLIUM  
  
"GASP!"  
  
"My Gods, Zelgadiss what in all of Ruby-eye Shabrinigdo's kingdom is THAT!"  
  
"Mr. Xelloss must have sold Mr. Zelgadiss to his Mistress! How could you do something so UNJUST?" cried Amelia.  
  
He shook himself free of Lina and moved to the side, sinking into the shallow water, then sighed, "It's a brand, Lina.and I'm not Zelga."  
  
But before he could finish, Yoyo screamed as a black shimmering Astral aura appeared beside Gourry on the shore. A seductively beautiful woman wearing a short black dress with deep side slits instantly replaced that image.  
  
"Xelloss, is that you?" She took a long drag from a cigarette in a long ivory holder. PUFF   
  
Then she gracefully moved to Xelloss-who-still-looks-like-Zel, like a leopard towards its prey, and purred, "My dear, what HAVE you been up to? "  
  
FACEFAULTS all around   
  
Yoyo recovered first. "Well! I don't know who the F*** you are disturbing our party, but that's Zelgadiss you're talking to. Xelloss is over here. Now since you're uninvited and, from the look on everyone's face, unwanted, why don't you just go take a HIKE!"  
  
GASP! SWEATDROPS!   
  
Lady Beastmaster, for that truly was the woman, generally ignored humans. Now she coolly leveled her sultry gaze at the outrageous human girl, "I don't believe we've met. But before you die, perhaps Lina would introduce us."  
  
Lina had let go of 'Zel's' hair and moved to protect Yoyo. "Don't say another word," she whispered into Yoyo's ear, then aloud said, "Lady Beastmaster Zelas Metallium of the Mazouku, may I introduce Yolande of the uninformed-about-Mazouku-hierarchy."  
  
Xelloss added, "This is, pardon me, was my employer, and she could end all of our lives in the blink of an eye, if she so wished, so.be polite and invite her Ladyship to stay, hummm?"  
  
"Call me Yoyo, Ma'am," she squeaked.  
  
Zelas was getting bored with all of this. She smiled at Xelloss-who-still- looks-like-Zel, "Thank you darling, but I can't stay long. Important business and all that.I was checking up on you. By the way, dear, are you unable to switch back by any chance? Nice trick, but I don't think you're up to anything that powerful, hummm?"  
  
SNAP   
  
SPLASH   
  
Poor Zelgadiss sank like a rock into the deeper water, where he had been swimming minutes before. Gourry dove in and drug the heavy Chimera to shore. Xelloss bowed his head and murmured, "Mistress, I am honored."  
  
"Of course you are, Xell-chan. Have you had problems with hoards of ladder- climbing Mazouku?"  
  
"Some, Mistress."  
  
"I'm thinking of one in particular, big hulk of a wolf named Oxceplin?"  
  
Shit not that bastard!   
  
"No, Mistress."  
  
"Well, be prepared. He's got his eye on your job. Consider this a favor for past work?"  
  
"Thank you.May I ask you why?"  
  
"Cut to the chase, yes? Well, dear, Oxceplin is not my type, too coarse, you know. Besides, I have someone else in mind, you may remember him.I will have to wait a little longer, bit young yet, but he is growing fast. Gaav really botched his transformation before, damaged his Zyuzoku features. I'll do a better job. He'll be perfect! Xelloss stop glaring at me. I haven't touched him yet. And I didn't hurt your little Dragon girlfriend either. I just dropped by to see the boy, Valentine?.yes that's the name."  
  
"He's running around, wild child. The combination of maces and vases is, hmmm, exciting when he's around. Well, darling, that's all my news.Oh yes! Little Seyruun princess, I hear a wedding is in the works! I do hope I'm invited! Is that another of your projects, Xell-chan? No, don't bother to answer that. Lina, I haven't forgotten you. Has my Xell-dear mentioned your Knighthood darling? No? Well,Xelloss, you still have work to do so I'll go now. And, please, be more careful from now on. Ciao!" SHIMMER   
  
"Gods what a bitch! No wonder you quit work'n for that stuck-up manipulating, what was that? Oh yeah, Mazouku Lord. What kind of work would a priest do for.oh, that makes you a-a-a M-Mazouku!" Yoyo realized with a start.  
  
"Would someone shut her up!" he whined, then Xelloss sank into the water disappear, go to Hell, any nice place far away from here. .  
  
"Ahhh, Lina, I guess we know why Zel's been acting so strange, huh? He was pretending to be Xelloss to protect him from attacking Mazouku," offered Gourry.  
  
"Good thinking, Gourry, but don't give me any credit for this stupidity. I believed (delusional idiot I have become) Xelloss when he offered to cure me. I don't know which is worse, you knowing I was that stupid, or that desperate." mourned Zel.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss, it's okay now. We don't blame you for trying. So, how did feel to look human again?" asked Amelia, sympathetically.  
  
"Huh, well, sometimes it was okay, like getting to swim again or getting a free room in the inn because I was mistaken for a priest. But, my powers were altered and.looking like that .guy.didn't do me any favors with my friends!"  
  
Lina looked at Xelloss, who had become mysteriously quiet.  
  
"You owe Zelgadiss an apology for tricking him, and us too.but I guess that's not going to happen. You can't help the way you are, can you? Ha, Ha, Ha!"  
  
POUND   
  
"That's for tricking me POUND , that is for tricking Gourry POUND, that is for tricking Amelia POUND, POUND, POUND , that's for tricking Zel POUND, that's for spilling lunch on me."  
  
"Ow, Lina.ooh.now just a little lower.ahh.that's right.Ooo." teased the Mazouku.  
  
Lina stopped. "Zelgadiss? Don't think you're getting off easy. You kept a secret from us, from ME! " Lina began to smolder.  
  
"You'd better run, Zel," advised Gourry.  
  
"Come back here and face Lina's JUST and RIGHTEOUS wrath!" added Amelia.  
  
"What's JUST wrath?"  
  
"Amelia! Jellyfish brains! Get out of my way! Awww he's getting away!"  
  
"So.Lina what did that lady mean about Val-chan? And I didn't know you were going to be a Knight!" wondered Gourry.  
  
Xelloss had recovered from Lina's pounding in time to hear Gourry Oh no, not that, got to go. .  
  
Lina's eyes glowed, fangs appeared.  
  
"Well, Xelloss, this IS your lucky day. Tell you what. I won't send a DRAGON SLAVE through your heart, or whatever beats in here yuck and you will explain your ex-master's implications. Got it?"  
  
Nods   
  
"Good. Start talking buster."  
  
Why do I let her do this to me.ahhh, I can just about transport again.  
  
"My, my Lina, what good memories you have. I did hear that too, but I don't think now's the time to discuss it. I have other business to attend to first, but." he paused to sidle up nose-to-nose with Lina, then clasped her hand, which was still pressed to his chest, and whispered sensuously, "I'll see you tonight.."  
  
SHIMMER   
  
"DRAGON SLA.."  
  
Gourry, Amelia, and Yoyo dove under the water.  
  
"Oh, well, he's gone anyway. I want to enjoy this hot springs and then eat a real dinner and sleep in a real bed and.Where is everyone?" 


	15. Interlude III Weaving Tangled Webs

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 15 - Interlude III Weaving tangled webs  
  
Like some poor nigh-related guest,  
  
That may not rudely be dismissed,  
  
Yet hath out stayed his welcome while,  
  
And tells the jest without the smile. - Coleridge  
  
*** Part 1 *** The MACE & VASE  
  
Actually Xelloss was disturbed about Zelas-sama's appearance. She had given Lina and CO. far too much information he had wanted kept secret. His first mission was damage control; check on the young dragon.  
  
"Zelas must never get her hands on him. If anyone claims the ancient dragon, it will be I. He's mine to enslave, if I want to.I did promise the Dragon Lady not to touch him, yet."  
  
Xelloss knocked politely at the Mace & Vase door, then entered, ignoring the locks.  
  
"Mama! There's someone here! So, who are YOU? I don't know you!"  
  
Xelloss smiled down at the young dragon boy. Dragon's development is fast until the late teenage years, when they age slowly into a perpetual middle age. Like Mazouku, Dragons never die naturally, they chiefly die in battles or by accident. Val was now a 10 year old boy by human standards. He still sported facial stripes and his spiky, green hair was below-the- chin-length and worn pushed off his face by a black headband. His brow was furrowed in consternation.  
  
"The store's closed for the day. If you want somethin', come back tomorrow." And he stood his ground, staring down the much taller man.  
  
"That's right! I'm late, but I'm not here to shop. I've come to see you! Your mother and I are old.friends."  
  
Val studied the purple-haired man's face, "You smile too much!"  
  
Xelloss dropped to one knee an opened his eyes, "And you look like you need to smile more. Let me show you a trick!"  
  
Xelloss created an army of tiny golden dragons. They flew up into the air and circled around Val's head.  
  
"WOW!" giggle   
  
Val jumped and ran around chasing after them.  
  
"Val-chan? Is that you making all that noise? Please be careful and don't break anything." Filia's voice grew louder as she entered the room. " XELLOSS! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ha, ha, he, he! Aren't they cool, Mom? Your friend there made them for me!"  
  
"Namagomi! Stop it! Stop them now!"  
  
"Mom! That's not a nice word."  
  
Xelloss smiled, "Very well, Filia dear, if you insist." and with one finger SWISH the illusions were gone.  
  
GASP   
  
"WHY YOU, YOU.HORRIBLE CREATURE! MURDERER OF MY PEOPLE!"  
  
"But, Mom? You told him to get rid of them.and they weren't real, ya know."  
  
"My, my Val-chan, you shouldn't talk back to your mother like that. And before she tries to kill me with that mace, maybe you should go out and play so we can talk adult-stuff, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, alright, that sounds boring anyway.but can I wait to see her hit you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Both the Mazouku and the Dragon stood listening to Val's retreating footfalls. Filia was first to break the silence.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"What? Those little dragons? Well that is a simple trick."  
  
"No! Don't be ridiculous! I mean, how did you get him to obey you like that?"  
  
"Hummm, not my male charm.must be my fatherly instincts.Hey! OUCH!" shouted Xelloss while diving out of range of Filia's flying mace.  
  
"I told you to stay away! And then you send that AWFUL EVIL woman here! STAND STILL!" screamed the Dragon.  
  
"So you can MASH me again? I don't really enjoy it (that much.). Actually, can I talk to you?" grabbing her wrists in both hands, "Seriously, Filia." That stopped her. This was not the Xelloss she was prepared for; no silly teasing or rude insults.  
  
*** Wolfpack Island ***  
  
Ermgort, Chapuun, Warui, and Mataku - Four Mazouku sat plotting dark, dangerous deeds at the heavy oak table. Ermgort, a green-skin reptilian male pounded his fist into the table. The sound echoed in the cavernous stone room.  
  
"We're agreed then? That is the only way to guarantee the kidnapping."  
  
Chapuun, a slender female version of Ermgort, whipped out her long forked tongue to pushed a stray black hair out of her eyes and nodded in silence. She followed orders, to the letter and played it safe.  
  
Warui looked worried. His narrow eyes peered out from beneath dark stony brows. He was part Golem and the weakest fighter present. He was also a coward.  
  
"Why wait? Why not do it now why he's young and virtually unprotected?" asked Warui.  
  
"Haven't you been listening Warui? Orders are to WAIT, and we follow Oxceplin's orders or die!" hissed Chapuun.  
  
"He does have a point," argued the fourth monster. Mataku was lovely in her gray wolf form. She was also the sneaky one. "I could hide and wait. Outside the Dragon's house is a dense wood. I could watch and wait. When he's old enough, and BEFORE the humans come that you expect, I take him. Simple, clean, no muss, no fuss!"  
  
*** Part 2 *** The MACE & VASE  
  
"Okay, make it quick."  
  
"May I sit down?"  
  
Filia automatically began to say no, but changed her mind and lead him into the kitchen where only days ago was filled with Lina & CO.  
  
"Perhaps some.tea?" teased Xelloss.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Mazouku!"  
  
"Humm, very well then. First, I'm here to protect NOT hurt Val-chan. You must believe me. He is in grave danger, but not from me. That woman you disliked was the Lord Beastmaster Zelas Metallium, my er.. ex-boss."  
  
"EX-boss?"  
  
"For the time being, yes. When my staff was destroyed with your mace, there was a..problem. Filia, this is very hard to say to anyone, but my powers have been severely reduced until I get a replacement staff. But even so, I will do anything and everything possible to keep Zelas from getting Val-chan. I promise you. Because if she does, she will enslave him like Gaav did, only more terrible, I'm afraid."  
  
Xelloss paused to let his words soak in and settled his purple gaze upon the Dragon.  
  
"Of course I don't believe you. I know you are lying. You are a lie, a Mazouku, the most hated, annoying OBJECT in my life! You never offer information. And today you're here to clue me in on Mazouka plans in order to help VAL-chan? Give me a break! Why insult my intelligence too? That woman oozed evil, just like you. You're working together, I know it! Now. what are you doing? Put that back on! WHAT? WH-HAT! OH CEPHEED! GASP!   
  
*** Wolfpack Island ***  
  
"It won't work! shouted the male lizard demon. "That forest may be as dense as Warui here Ha, ha , but it is not neglected. That Dragon Lady can smell a Mazouku a mile away, they say. And that fox and Beastman with her, Valgaav's minions, comb that forest daily. You'd be found out and than we'd have an ALERT Dragon watching for us AND all her human friends ready for action."  
  
Hundreds of wolves howled outside- Mazouku packs fraternizing on the isolated island.  
  
"No changes! We go with MY plan.Eh? I hear him coming. Look sharp, all of you!"  
  
  
  
*** Part 3 *** The MACE & VASE  
  
Xelloss had removed his cloak and sash, then roughly pulled off his tunic. Filia stared in obscene fascination. Her mace remained suspended over his head. Across his chest shone the red scar, his owner's brand:  
  
PROPERTY OF ZELAS METALLIUM  
  
He hung his head, purple bangs hiding his eyes, but not the tears of shame running down his cheeks.  
  
Humiliation! Could it possibly be true?   
  
"Oh Xelloss, I-I don't know what to say.," cried Filia with pity- filled eyes.  
  
Xelloss brushed the wetness off with the back of his hand in disgust. He pulled the soft, creamy tunic back over his head and retied the sash. He toyed with the brooch clasp on his cloak, then in one violent movement, ripped it off. GASP! He carried the heavy clasp to Filia.  
  
"Take this. Keep it with you.always. If Zelas ever returns, if you or Val are ever in danger, call my name. I'll come instantly."  
  
Filia made no movement to take it.  
  
"Please, humor me here. Let me help you, and help preserve Val- Chan's innocence. Can't you see I have nothing left, not even your respect?"  
  
"Why? Why are you.you doing this.?"  
  
"Why? Filia, you know that.that's a secret?"  
  
POUND MASH  
  
"Ouch! Okay, okay, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little.Zelas studied Gaav's mistakes after he resurrected Valgaav that first time. His transformation to Mazouku by her hand would result in an evil creature of unimaginable power, and under her sole control."  
  
"Much like you."  
  
"Worse than me, Filia. You have no idea just how much worse."  
  
"Stop that, Xelloss! You're scaring me!"  
  
"Good. I meant to.please, take this and use it if need arises."  
  
He set the clasp on the table, "No need to see me out. I know the way. Oh, ah. one more thing. Val-chan is safe for a week or two. She won't touch him until he is a mature teenager. Okay, that's all. Say good bye to him for me, hmmm? He's.your doing a great job, Filia. Bye!"  
  
Xelloss strode to the door. As his hand touched the door handle, Filia called out, "Just a minute, Nama. Xelloss. You can't go out looking like that."  
  
HUH!?  
  
*** Wolfpack Island ***  
  
Oxceplin's giant boots thundered into the room. The wolf-like Mataku girl smiled inwardly as he entered. He reminded her of one of those fat Japanese Sumo wrestlers she had seen in a previous surveillance mission. She had loved that job. She had loved watching Sumo wresting. And she had to admit that she loved Oxceplin, in her own twisted power-hungry way.  
  
"Well?" the giant wolf-like Mazouku roared, "Is the plan done? It had better be. We have less that two weeks to go!"  
  
"Yes, Master Oxceplin," began Ermgort, "My plan will not fail. We will enact a kidnapping attempt. Our timing is critical. The Dragon will be of age. The human protectors will be present: Chapunn will cover the swordsman who lost the Sword of Light; Warui, the white-magic sorceress; Mataku, the Shamanist. I will distract Lina Inverse. We'll take turns engaging the Dragon Lady in the crossfire. You will have a very small window to capture the Dragon boy.and kill him. We'll make it appear that Lina Inverse committed the murder and cover our tracks."  
  
*** Part 4 *** The Mace and Vase  
  
Filia pulled the damaged cloak from his arms, "Why don't you go out and find Val-chan while I fix this. Then.would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Xelloss pivoted on one heel and squealed in girlish glee, "Oh Filia! I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
"Oh Cepheed, now I wish I hadn't."  
  
She could hear both 'boys' laughing, one high and giggly and the other, well high and giggly too. The beautiful Golden Dragon lady carried her sewing basket and a pot of unshelled peas outside to a bench. There she sat and listened. They were 'sword fighting' with crooked tree branches, parrying, lunging.  
  
"Ahhh!" moaned the Mazouku, falling to the ground. Blood spouted like a fountain from his chest.  
  
"Oh NO! What did I do?" screamed a smaller voice.  
  
Before Filia could interfere though, Xelloss did, laughing hysterically, "GOTCHA!" And grabbing Val's leg, tripped him and pulled him down. He then pinned him to the ground with his 'sword'.  
  
"Never let your guard down!" he warned Val.  
  
Then they were off play-fighting again.  
  
Filia noticed that Xelloss was not an especially skilled swordsman, but that wasn't what he was busy teaching. His messages were clear and simple:  
  
1. Watch your back  
  
2. Trust no stranger's words  
  
3. Remained focused on you opponent  
  
4. Know when you are out-classed, and run.  
  
Filia frowned. I'm not sure I want him learning to fight.however, maybe  
  
its just what he needs. Oh I don't know.  
  
What a father would do for Val, Xelloss was doing now. And Filia didn't like it, but she didn't stop it either. She was a very proud Dragon; too proud to say she might have been wrong about Xelloss. But not too proud to recognize that he was doing a good thing, one she couldn't do herself.  
  
Can demons do good things if their purpose is to destroy the world?   
  
Filia had long finished shelling the peas. She left her bench and stepped inside to finish preparing the dinner. "Alright you 'kids', time to come in and wash up. Dinner will be ready in five minutes."  
  
"AW, do we hafta?"  
  
"Yes, Xelloss, you do!"  
  
*** Wolf Pack Island ***  
  
"Hummm. I like it, Ermgort! You'll make a fine assistant-general to me, soon-to-be General to the Lord Beastmaster! Now, time to plan the details and equipment you'll need."  
  
  
  
*** Part 5 *** The Mace & Vase  
  
The three remarkable 'people' sat quietly eating at the table: a Golden Dragon, an Ancient Dragon, and a Mazouku - natural enemies. They shared the meal of fresh peas, warm bread with butter and cheese, sliced pears (season's last) and tea. Xelloss ate little and so kept up a constant babble.  
  
"So are you a famous swordsman, Mr. Xelloss?" asked Val.  
  
"Oh, no.but I know two excellent ones. Friends of your mother's and mine." answered Xelloss.  
  
Friends of YOURS? Since when did Lina & Co become friends wondered Filia.  
  
"Zelgadiss Graywords is a shaman and swordsman of great speed and cleverness. Gourry Gabriev is very skilled and wields the Sword of Light!" said the purple-haired, smiling Mazouku.  
  
"Or he did. Didn't Gourry return that sword to the Otherworlders in the end?" Asked Filia.  
  
"Ah yes, that's right! But I had a replacement made and gave it to him."  
  
WHAT! wondered Filia.  
  
Before Filia could finish swallowing her mouthful, Xelloss was telling Val the DARKSTAR story. Only to hear his version, you'd have thought Filia was the heroine throughout.  
  
"Now, Xelloss, that's not quite true." BLUSH   
  
"Wow! Mom, you defied the Great Elder to protect everyone?"  
  
"Oh, it gets better yet!" Xelloss carefully left out references to Valgaav, and dramatized his role some.  
  
"There I was, and Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss, when your mother called on her God's strength and presto! Blasto! DARKSTAR was defeated and the world saved again!"  
  
Xelloss, that's shameful but.look at the way Val-chan is looking at me.darn it!" Filia thought, then aloud said, "Xelloss, you didn't eat much. I'm sorry I don't really know what Maz.you like to eat."  
  
"Don't worry Filia. I'm actually a dessert fanatic!" he chirped.  
  
Fanatic, maniac.. Filia thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, Mom! Can we go get ice cream? The shop's still open for another hour!" asked Val.  
  
"Is it THAT late? It's your bedtime," answered the Dragon mom.  
  
"Aw, Mom, please? Just this time?"  
  
"Xelloss! I'm not your Mom!"  
  
That idiot! He's so.so.charming. Ach! Where did that come from? she thought.  
  
"My treat!" chortled the grinning man.  
  
Filia gave in.  
  
*** Wolfpack Island ***  
  
Zelas Metallium, the Lord Beastmaster, hated to admit it, but she missed her Priest and General Xelloss. He was obedient but not a brown- noser; neither a perfectionist nor sloppy. He interpreted orders creatively but was reliable. He was witty, charming, disarming, handsome.unique.  
  
"So I've teased him with the possibility of my replacing him.they say that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. But how much stronger do I want him to become? Would he make a move against me? It's not unheard of.hummm. He has shown no interest at all in becoming a new Hellmaster or Demon Dragon King.In fact he seems to have no ambitions whatsoever.That could be useful.or dangerous."  
  
*** Part 6 *** The Mace & Vase  
  
"Val-chan, I have to go now and it's your bedtime, so good-bye now," smiled Xelloss.  
  
"Bye Mr. Xelloss. Promise you'll come back real soon?"  
  
"Oh, I don't make promises I can't keep, so I won't. But, I'll try and.I'll bring Mr. Gabriev and Mr. Graywords too, if that's okay with your Mom..?"  
  
"How can I say no?" sighed the Dragon Mom.  
  
When Val-chan had disappeared, Filia walked Xelloss to the door. She hesitated by the table where the clasp still lay.  
  
"So this allows me to signal to you?"  
  
Xelloss nodded, "Only in dire emergencies!"  
  
"I see.how can you get by without it?"  
  
""Hmmm, it won't be easy but, I'm innovative. Oh, and I have something else for you."  
  
WHAT NOW!? thought Filia with a start.  
  
"My, my Filia! What an expression. You're not still afraid of me, are you?"  
  
GULP "Of course not!"  
  
"Well, then.here." Xelloss pulled out a dagger, which had a dangerous looking sharp blade with curious engravings. "Oh no, chuckle take it. I'm not going to kill you with this. I don't think it can harm Dragons at all! You see, it's a Mazouku blade, for killing Mazouku!"  
  
"Xelloss!"  
  
"It's for Val-chan, but I wouldn't even dream of giving it to him. I trust you will when he's a little older."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Just a little insurance, Filia-kun, for you."  
  
"You're handing me a dagger which can kill YOU?"  
  
"Ah, perhaps it can! But I hope you aren't planning to soon! My Mistress, er. 'EX', probably won't come again personally. She'll send some lackeys to kidnap Val-chan. This would give him a fighting chance."  
  
"I understand, thank you.I wonder, where did you get this?"  
  
"Actually, from Lina Inverse!"  
  
"Oh I know HER. She wouldn't turn over anything this valuable to you!"  
  
"Ha, ha.you are right, Filia-kun! We collected it from a Troll clan, and this was.my share of the reward let's say."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Goodnight, Filia. Thank you for dinner. Time to go, I have more business tonight. Unless you'd like me to stay.longer?" grinning hugely.  
  
BLUSH   
  
"EeeeK!"  
  
"Whatever are you thinking?" Xelloss grasped Filia's hand in his gloved one, bowed deeply, and left a kiss.on her palm.  
  
SHIMMER   
  
*** Astral Plane ***  
  
"Hummm. I deserve an Oscar for that one!" Xelloss chuckled as he approached his next stop.Seyruun. 


	16. Enough Serious Stuff! Time To Boogie!

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 16 - Enough Serious Stuff! Time to Boogie!  
  
What with excellent browsing and sluicing and cheery conversation and what- not the afternoon passed quite happily. - P.G. Wodehouse  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh.. That's better! " sighed Lina after an hour-long turn at the 'Trough and Trug' eatery.  
  
"Right, Lina!" agreed Gourry while massaging his shoulder where she had just punched him.  
  
"You bet. Troll treasure, hot springs, great food, and now a good night's sleep." began Yoyo yawning.  
  
"Sleep? You've got to be kidding! This village isn't about sleep; it's got nightlife! And I for one am going to have some FUN! " Yelled Lina standing on the table eyes blazing with excitement.  
  
"Oh no.sorry Lina," said Zel, "I owe Gourry a drink. Count us out this time."  
  
"Actually, ZEL, I've had enough of you for one day too! Thanks Gourry, just keep him out of trouble and away from Xelloss, okay?" teased Lina.  
  
"Hey, that's right!" smiled Gourry, "No problem."  
  
Amelia had been looking forward to a little Zel-time herself. He probably needs to talk about his body-switch experience.and who better than ME? "But.can't we join you guys, Mr. Zelgadiss?"  
  
Damn it! I don't want to talk about any out-of-my-body experiences.especially with someone who cares. "No! Certainly not, Amelia! You are not old enough to drink, I don't know about Yolande.Besides, you wouldn't want to go in the places we'll be tonight." Zelgadiss added that last part hoping to stave off an onrush of tears from the princess.  
  
Gourry leaned over toward Amelia, patted her hand, and added, "It's a GUYS ONLY thing this time, okay?"  
  
As the guys left the 'Trough and Trug', Amelia sighed sadly, "Well, I'll just go to bed then."  
  
"That's okay! It'll just be us GIRLS then!" shouted Lina.  
  
"Uh, oh." began Amelia.  
  
Yoyo became interested, "So, what shall we do first? Although I would like to replace this damaged shoulder spike."  
  
"Well then.shopping, dessert.let's get going!" said Lina cheerily.  
  
* * * *  
  
On the ground lay a scorched, twitching man, shop key in his upraised hand.  
  
"But Lina, it IS getting late. That was UNJUST of you to Fireball that poor shopkeeper just because it was time to close up!" preached Amelia.  
  
"Eh? Well, he deserved it. Besides, there wasn't anything I wanted anyway." said Lina, unrepentant as usual.  
  
"Nothing that fit you." muttered Yoyo.  
  
"AND it was all over priced!" ended Lina.  
  
"Hey! Check this place out 'Weapons-Be-We' and it's open 24 hours, seven days a week!" laughed Yoyo. "I gotta look inside!"  
  
Lina and Yoyo were dazzled by the bewildering array of weapons and battle attire for sale. Yoyo found the counter and spoke to the burley- looking man behind it, "Can you replace this spike, mister?"  
  
"No problem. I'll take that.hmm. 40 pieces of." began the man holding her shoulder pads in his grimy, battered hands.  
  
Yoyo pulled out a bag of loot and selected a couple of coins, "This okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's enough.interesting damage." Then removing the bent spike he continued, "You a demon slayer?"  
  
"You could say that.actually I'm putting together my own bandit crew and you look pretty buff. interested? I'll be holding tryouts later," Yoyo smiled coyly.  
  
"Er.no thanks. I got outta that racket years ago. Now I own this sigh legit business of my own. I get to meet interesting people and it gives me time to raise rare orchids in back sigh ."  
  
"Oh.Kay.ahhh.Say that fix looks fine. I'll take my stuff now. Thanks for the repair job!" Yoyo practically ran out, "Weirdoes abound."  
  
"Yoyo?" asked Lina chasing the other girl out of the weapons shop, "Have you seen that Mazouku blade from the troll treasure? I was thinking of trading it for something smaller."  
  
"Yeah. Last I saw it that other weirdo guy, Xelloss, was looking it over." answered Yoyo totally disinterested.  
  
"WHAT! Ah, crap, wouldn't you know it! It was probably REALLY valuable too!" screamed Lina.  
  
"Ooooooooo, look!" cried Amelia, "It's the 'Famous Fudge Fantasy Ice Cream Parlor and Fountain'!"  
  
"Alright, Amelia! Can't do anything about lost daggers now, but a dessert shop!!!!!!!!" and Lina was pulling both girls inside with her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ah, Zel.. We've passed several places already.Aren't we almost out of town?' asked the tall blond swordsman.  
  
"I'm looking for a dark out-of-the-way place where I'm not so noticeable, Gourry. But that one in the woods looks like a hangout for lowlife.probably fit right in." mumbled Zelgadiss.  
  
"Sure thing!" agreed Gourry as he pushed in the door and looked around.  
  
One corner was taken up with five hooded figures clustered around a table over mugs of beer. The barstools were taken.  
  
"Over there," nodded Zel. "Looks like a free table in that other corner."  
  
The Chimera seated himself in the darkest spot, hood pulled low to hide his face. The swordsman sat next to him so he could also see into the room. Candlelight flickered across his youthful face. Gourry raised a hand, signaling a waitress. She hurried over, smiled cutely, obviously enamored of the handsome man.  
  
"What would you like tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Ahhh.I'll take what's on tap. You, Zel?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Same thing," answered Zelgadiss.  
  
"Pretzels or nuts?" asked the waitress, straightening her apron.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you like me to bring you some pretzels or nuts with your drinks. Or both?" BLUSH   
  
"Oh.both would be great, thanks!" grinned Gourry.  
  
The waitress practically melted.  
  
Gourry caught her arm, "Um, you alright?"  
  
"Oh, yes.just a bit.ah. blush Are you new round here?"  
  
"Yes! We're here for the night, then. Well.just travelling through, I guess." He smiled and looked up through his bangs, a little puzzled.  
  
"Hmmm." the waitress smiled, "I'll go get your order then."  
  
Soon Gourry and Zelgadiss were talking over pretzels and ale.  
  
"Thanks for doing this, Zel."  
  
"You're welcome. You know, we should do this more often. It's good to get away from.the others for awhile," smiled Zel.  
  
"I guess so. I pretty much hang out with Lina all the time. I get used to her." Gourry said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how you do it. She's attractive and smart, but I couldn't stand getting pounded to a pulp as often as you do."  
  
"Well, I don't LIKE it but it's just the way she is, ya know. At least she doesn't lecture me about what's JUST. Amelia's pretty hard to take in large doses."  
  
"Shit, you're telling ME! If she wouldn't hang on me so much.!"  
  
"She just likes you, Zel. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she thinks that when I get my cure, I'll be her prince in shining armor, but."  
  
"But, I think she doesn't mind the current armor, Zel."  
  
"Here boys! Let me freshen those for you!" and the waitress did a double take when she glanced at the Chimera's uncovered face. She didn't miss a beat, though, "And I'll bring you more pretzels, mustard too!"  
  
Gourry could tell Zel was uncomfortable with the direction of their conversation. Discussing relationships wasn't something any of them coveted. Then he remembered, "So.you weren't drunk right? That was Xelloss looking like you, stumbling around because he wasn't used to being you?"  
  
Grateful for the change in topic, Zel nodded, "Right, I guess, but I don't know what happened. I was dripping wet at the time."  
  
"So you guys really hadn't gone drinking?"  
  
"NO! I really try to spend as little time with.him as possible. He gives me the creeps. I can't trust him. No matter what Lina says, I can't call him a 'friend'."  
  
"He gave me this sword, Zel," smiled Gourry, "So I can't hate him, but tricking you into changing bodies, well.that was pretty low."  
  
"Heads up! I thought I'd save time and bring you guys a pitcher! Enjoy!"  
  
"She's really nice! Don't you think so?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Yeah.She likes you too. She keeps looking at you," groused Zel.  
  
"Oh? Well, here's to no Fireballs!"  
  
"And no Justice speeches!"  
  
"Yeah, and no recruitment talks!"  
  
"You TOO?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Yoyo shook her head incredulously, "Where do you stuff all that food? You're both so small?"  
  
"Just lucky, I guess.hmmm now I need some excitement." mused Lina.  
  
"Hey, waiter!" Where can some girls go for fun and excitement- and I mean MUSIC and DANCE stuff, GET IT!" Yoyo had tripped the young man, sending the menus scattering across the floor.  
  
"Ohhh, try the 'Forest Flea'. It's the last place down the road. Go in the main door and stay away from the bar in back. That's a hangout for a rough crowd, though you guys would fit right in."  
  
"What was that last part? I couldn't quite hear?" asked Yoyo evilly.  
  
"Thank you!" cried Amelia, following Lina out the door and dragging Yoyo by a pigtail. "Don't you guys think we should stop at this inn first and get some rooms for tonight first?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. That shouldn't take long," agreed Lina.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Can I get you two good-looking guys anything else this evening?" smiled the waitress, mostly addressing the blond swordsman.  
  
"I think we've had more than enough." said Zelgadiss.  
  
"Do you both have a place to stay tonight?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll put a room on your tab then and you can pay up in the morning.you have money, yes?"  
  
"Yes!" smiled Gourry, "Say, where's that music coming from?"  
  
"Next door. Music, dancing, and karaoke begins in a few minutes. You can get there through the passageway by the men's room. See you later!"  
  
"Hey thanks!" said Gourry, "That was real nice of her, wasn't it?"  
  
"I hope so." moaned Zel, feeling a bit unsteady.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oooooo, Miss Lina, this place is so." began Amelia distastefully.  
  
"Crowded!" finished Lina. "I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Good singer, though. Let's push our way up front and see who it is!" yelled Yoyo over the roar.  
  
In front of the stage stood the groupies, ogling the gorgeous man with 'hair down to here giggle ' and his mysterious partner. Gourry was on stage, of course, microphone in hand, " So in the world."  
  
Zelgadiss was singing backup, "La, la, la.."  
  
FACE FAULTS   
  
"You never said he could sing too!" shouted Yoyo to Lina.  
  
Cheers, screams   
  
Encouraged by the applause, the two men changed places and Zel took front stage for the next song. Lights dimmed, a disco ball sent shooting stars of light spinning around the room. Tossing back his hood, the rocky, blue youth sang, ".Ah, dear friends forever.."  
  
Amelia's eyes were swimming with hearts, "He's so.wonderful."  
  
Yoyo was mesmerized, Rocky must be really drunk to do that!   
  
Lina was smoldering. "Well, we'll just have to be better! Look, there's a contest: Winner gets free ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT meal at restaurant of choice. We've gotta nail this one. Gimme that microphone! Come here Amelia!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Gourry and Zelgadiss exchanged worried looks as they tried to shake off the groupies. "When did they get here?"  
  
"I dunno, Zel."  
  
"I don't feel so good.need fresh air." said Zel, lurching for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Lina, fangs showing. " We're challenging you guys to a little contest."  
  
"I'm ready, Miss Lina. Here are your clothes!" sang Amelia.  
  
Moments later Lina and Amelia were on stage dressed in matching tiny outfits with short skirts and head pieces singing a duet, " ..Koi Ni Koi Suru Onna No Koni Wa , .My darling."  
  
Then, not to be outdone, Yoyo grabbed the microphone and belted out a energetic version of 'Exit Running'.  
  
Lina tore the mike out of Yoyo's hand, and launched into 'Breeze'.  
  
Zelgadiss, smiling uncharacteristically, pushed Lina aside and smoozed out, "We are."  
  
Amelia smiled bravely at Zel, as he handed her the microphone, then ripped into a rousing version of 'Stand up!'  
  
Gourry set his fans on fire with "Set Me Free!"  
  
Zelgadiss was seeing two Linas got to go.need to go . Gourry saw the faltering Chimera, and said to Lina on his way out, " I'll follow him and be sure he doesn't fall in a creek and drown.be back in a bit."  
  
Soon Amelia noticed Gourry and Zelgadiss were missing, "Shouldn't we go looking for them, Miss Lina?"  
  
"Alright, but I want to be back by closing to find out if we won."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Whoa, Zel. You don't look so good," said Gourry.  
  
"Three beers, okay.but. seven or eight ? Ohhhhh."  
  
"Zel? Zel! Are you asleep? Ummm. I guess I can carry you back to our room.um. OK?"  
  
Minutes later, they were lost and wondering in the forest.  
  
"Lights.pretty floaty lights." repeated Gourry, eyes swirling.  
  
There really were lights: soft music and tiny lights that winked in and out of view. The tall swordsman carrying the pale, cloaked shaman stepped into the middle of the lights. The music and singing stopped.  
  
"How did you get past our sentries?" shouted a mystified man whose head reached to Gourry's kneecap.  
  
"Ah.um.who?"  
  
"Lichen! He's part elf, fungus brain! What's that he's carrying?" shouted a second little man.  
  
Gourry turned to look at this new man, "Um.he's awfully heavy. Mind if I set him down?" Gourry asked. Without waiting for an answer, he plunked Zel down on a pile of leaves off to the side, then sat down, head spinning. "Oof! Ah.do you know where I am?"  
  
"I certainly know where I am!" said the second little man while the first man, he called Lichen, examined Zel.  
  
"Ach! Mosel, it's just a statue! He was carrying a stone statue wrapped in a cloak about the forest, Mosel!" shouted Lichen.  
  
"Look it here, tall-guy. We are forest elves. That's Lichen and I'm Mosel. This is our forest. Who are you, tall-guy with elf blood?"  
  
"Gourry, Gourry Gabriev. Glad to meet you, MOUSE-EL!"  
  
"MO-ZEL, long o.not a mouse."  
  
Lichen jumped up and down excitedly, "Gabriev? My family's full of Gabrievs. An ancestor.ah.Ronny, no.Robbie, no."  
  
"ROWDY! Rowdy Gabriev from Nipross Island, you lame-brain!" shouted Mosel.  
  
"Yeah.he was a human too! Carried the Sword of Light." Lichen grew misty- eyed.  
  
"Me too!" shouted Gourry brandishing the sword.  
  
"Ooooooo.ahhhh."  
  
"So we are cousins or something?" wondered Gourry, "Hard to believe."He looked down at the diminutive men truly puzzled.  
  
"Yeah.So why are you carrying a statue in the forest?" asked Mosel.  
  
"Statue? What statue? Oh him? That's my friend Zel.he's fallen asleep, I guess. It's okay he's a real nice guy."  
  
"Looks like he had too much to drink and passed out," said Mosel. "So what's up with your friend's skin? Some kind of accident?"  
  
"Ah.. Yeah, you could say that.Rezo um.put a spell on him to.um.make him stronger. He's really unhappy about it, but it does make him a stronger shaman. You know, I don't even notice his aaahhh looks anymore. Ummm, you know I should get him back to the bar or inn we're staying at or someplace.It's been nice meeting you both, Lichen and er. Mosel. Do you know which way will get me back to town?"  
  
Mosel was pouring some blue-colored nectar into a cup. "You are not in much better shape than your friend there. This drink should help your elf side metabolize the alcohol quickly. You'll feel better. Lichen, pay us some music!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"What makes you think they came this way, Yoyo?" asked Lina.  
  
"I'm a great tracker, Lina. Listen and learn! More light please!" said Yoyo proudly. LIGHTING "The big guy must be carrying Rocky now. See these footsteps? Two guys. Then a lot of crushed grass and a crater- Rocky? -goes down. Now one set of prints, deep, long strides.got to be the big guy carrying Rocky. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Miss Yoyo? Where is he going? Town's the other way!" asked Amelia.  
  
"I said I was a tracker not a mind reader! 'Course with that Flake, there's not much to read."  
  
"Hey look! Lights and argh! Let go of me!" snarled Lina.  
  
"Get your hands off my.!" screamed Amelia.  
  
The elf sentry magically gagged and bound Lina's arms to her sides, then bound Yoyo, then bound Amelia. He nodded to others in the trees. Out popped two female elves, smaller than Amelia.  
  
"Oh Miss Lina! Aren't they cute?" cried Amelia.  
  
Yoyo wasn't gagged either and so started to complain, " What's the big idea? This is a free forest. You can't do this! You have no right." She was gagged.  
  
Amelia's imagination was triggered by the keyword 'right', and so began her tirade, " That's right! You may be cute, but its unjust to bind us and hold us against our wills. We stand for the righteous cause and must not be." Amelia was gagged.  
  
The girls were walked to the ring of light. There was Gourry, hair braided with flowers, dancing with men and women half his size. Lina collapsed to her knees, aghast. Yoyo and Amelia stared at the dancers, then at Lina, then back to the dancers, then each other.  
  
"This is just too weird to be happening," Lina thought.  
  
The song ended and the dancing stopped. The elf, Mosel, approached the newcomers, "Why have you brought these humans here?"  
  
The female elf next to Lina replied, "They were following that man's trail pointing to Gourry. For good or ill, I don't know. They must be judged!"  
  
Gourry shook off the spell, "Lina!" He ran to her side pushing aside the elf guard and removed her gag. "Did you get lost too?"  
  
"WHAT LOST! No, we were looking for you! What were you doing out here in the middle of the night anyway? AND where's Zel?" Lina yelled.  
  
"Zel? Yeah, over there. He's alright, just sleeping by that tree."  
  
Mosel and Lichen ran up to Gourry, "So you know these humans?"  
  
"Yeah!" said the tall blond swordsman, grinning widely. "I'm Lina's.bodyguard, and Amelia and Yoyo are our friends."  
  
"How about untying us.whoever you are!" hinted Lina.  
  
"Sure! Lina, this is Mosel.and this is Lichen."  
  
Mosel nodded to the female elves, "You may remove their gags, but leave them tied up, for now."  
  
Lichen's face lit up, then he sputtered out, "LI-LINA INVERSE? The Lina Inverse?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, bandit killer, killer of demon lords, savior of the world, blah, blah, blah." Lina replied.  
  
"You-you came to the aid of Rowdy Gabriev on Mipross Island!" cried Lichen.  
  
`"Uhh, I'm sure I dreamed all that.," said Lina.  
  
"Rowdy was an ancestor of mine.and Gourry's too!" added Lichen.  
  
Mosel continued, "That is why he must stay with us. This man is part of the Forest Elf clan of Flea Forest. You may take the sleeping man with you and go now. But Gourry Gabriev remains with us!"  
  
Yoyo had not liked the situation the moment the ropes appeared. Her costume spikes were part decoration, part defense, and part offensive weapons. She was using one to saw through her ropes. No one noticed her lean in to Amelia and loosen her bindings. Everyone's attention was on Lina. Suddenly, Amelia jumped up and shouted, "BOMB SPRID!"  
  
A brilliant strobe light blinded the elves nearby. A "WIND ARROW" cut through Lina's ties.  
  
Then "LAPHAS SEED" spell sent magical ropes flying from Amelia's hands to entangle the elves.  
  
"Good job Amelia!" shouted Gourry.  
  
"Alright guys!" shouted Lina while fiery bursts and explosions sounded over their heads. "Gourry, get Zel! We'll make a distraction. Yoyo lead us OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"BURST RONDO!"  
  
"BOMB SPRID!"  
  
"Owww, lights too bright . noise . ahhh," groaned Zelgadiss. Gourry swept him up and tossed the heavy Chimera over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As the tall blond swept by Lichen he shouted, "Sorry to have to leave, but.Lina's.well. she's right you know. Thanks for the fun time!"  
  
"DON BRAND!"  
  
BOOM! BLAST! BOOM! CRACKLE!  
  
Gourry's long legs flew through the forest behind Yoyo. Yoyo raised her axe and felled a few saplings, clearing a straight path for the others to follow. Amelia and Lina continued to send off volleys of explosive spells, which were low on damage but made smoke, noise, and blinding light. The elves had been caught off guard and only had time to put up defensive spells. Then the sorceress and princess chased after their friends. When the sounds of blasts stopped, Yoyo slowed down. Lina and Amelia's running feet were pounding down the newly made path.  
  
"Everybody here and accounted for?" the little bandit Yoyo laughed. After a quick check to assure herself that they were, she asked, "Where to? The inn?"  
  
"Hell no!" cried Lina, "That karaoke bar! I want to see if we won!"  
  
"So, ah.why did we let them go?" asked the bewildered Lichen.  
  
"Well, I for one didn't want to fight Lina Inverse.We'll see them again, sometime."  
  
* * * *  
  
Lina & Co. arrived at the crowded bar in time to hear the last singer.  
  
"Miiiinnnnnaa. SHA LALA LALA."  
  
Xelloss bowed low to the screaming crowd of fans. He giggled and blushed while disentangling one girl's fingers from his purple locks.  
  
"ENCORE!" "ENCORE!" . "ENCORE!" They chanted.  
  
Then, spotting Lina he nodded, smiled and began a final song  
  
(But, But, But)  
  
"Damn him anyway, he's good!" grumbled Yoyo.  
  
"Yeah, I should torch him and leave him twitching.Why would he want the prize? He doesn't even eat food! What's he doing here anyway? " wondered Lina aloud.  
  
Gourry laid Zelgadiss across two chairs and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen and all the rest of ye! Roar of laughter Tonight's winner of the Karaoke Contest is .(envelope please.) drum roll .Xelloss the Mysterious Priest! Here you go sir. Just present this certificate at the restaurant of your choice."  
  
Lina and Amelia were furious.  
  
"How UNJUST! He was the last act of course they couldn't remember us!" yelled Amelia.  
  
"We shouldn't have left!" crabbed Lina  
  
"We should'a left Big Guy and Rocky to the elves then?" asked Yoyo.  
  
Xelloss smiled, "Elves? Hmmm, not many people get to meet elves!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Gourry is part elf and." Amelia blurted out before Lina's hand flew over her mouth.  
  
Xelloss smiled wider, "My, my, Amelia-chan, THAT information is worth this!" And he handed Lina the gift certificate, lightly kissing her palm, "Bye now, remember.later." Snicker   
  
SHIMMER  
  
"Oh, Miss Lina! I'm soooooo sorry!" cried Amelia drooping.  
  
Lina shrugged, "Can't be undone, Amelia. Besides, he probably would have found out from Gourry anyway." Then brightening she added while waving the certificate, "At least we have this to look forward to tomorrow!"  
  
Gourry, overhearing his name, moved closer to Lina, "Umm, a nice waitress got Zel and me a room here, so.I'm taking him upstairs."  
  
"What!" shouted Lina stomping toward the door, "No way are you guys staying here! Do you know what kind of place this is?"  
  
Amelia interrupted, "We have a room for you back in town. Gourry, this isn't a very nice place. Why would you want to stay here? You've hurt Lina's feelings."  
  
Gourry slung poor Zelgadiss over his other shoulder, then simply sighed and shook his head confusedly, "Lead on."  
  
Yoyo stopped him for a second and explained what the 'upstairs' rooms were for. His eyes expanded saucer-like, "Whoa, Lina.I didn't know!"  
  
"I don't know where you picked him up, Lina, but some village is missing its idiot," muttered Yoyo.  
  
Nobody noticed five dark figures slip out the back and follow Lina's party.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lina was pretty steamed at everyone, "Zel passed out drunk. Yoyo.I'll think of something.Amelia opened her big mouth about Gourry's elf secret in front of Xelloss. Who knows what kind of damage he'll do with that information? Gourry's such an insensitive clod! Was he that stupid not to know a whorehouse from an inn? Or didn't he care about her feelings? He didn't care." snif snif   
  
Lina had finally quieted Amelia down, "I thought she'd never stop blubbering and apologizing.I need some sleep!"  
  
Yoyo slept in the room next door. Zelgadiss and Gourry were down the hall.  
  
Lina found herself in a dark place. "Of course its dark I'm asleep, aren't I?" As her eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, she could make out vague shapes looming in the gloom beyond.  
  
"Lina, they're coming again!" warned the tall blond swordsman. She could make out lines of exhaustion around his eyes, but determination glowing from them.  
  
Zelgadiss was rapidly applying a healing spell to Amelia's ankle, his tired stone covered hands shaking slightly, "Can you stand now? More importantly, can you run?"  
  
Amelia nodded, "I'll be fine, Mr. Zelgadiss, thank you. Save your strength for round three. I can even try some barrier spells. Should I hold off until.things get really dicey?"  
  
Amelia usually acted on impulse, so her question surprised the Chimera. "I don't want those Mazouku to 'feed' off my emotions. That last attack was horrible and the next.I want to help as best I can to save my friends at least ."  
  
Zelgadiss considered a moment, "Stay back and hold back.guard Yoyo, but don't waste any energy on her. She can't battle demons and is better off unconscious and oblivious to all this. I need you. You'll be our backup.and you can watch my back." The last words he added with a wry smile. He had said it to make her feel better. His strength was immeasurably greater than ever, frightfully so.  
  
Amelia nodded solemnly. She'd watch his back all right. His killing ability was amazing to watch. She knew he had little compulsion to kill in the past, but now.the glee in his eyes as he wound a spell and sent it ripping through a Mazouku, ripping it to shreds was.horrifying. He was doing the 'right' thing, but he appeared to be enjoying himself. And that frightened her, lots.  
  
"What if a part of Xelloss was left in Zel after that awful body switch? I wouldn't put it past that evil Lord Zelas to play an evil trick like that on us. No! I can't start thinking that way now. He's just excited about his power. Even Gourry is fingering his new sword with a look of malice in his eyes I've never seen before. OH! But didn't Xelloss give him that new sword? No! Get a grip! Nothing matters right now as long as my Zelgadiss continues to treat us with compassion and friendship, I won't let his new powers scare me! But what about mine?" thought Amelia, "I can't believe how quickly I've healed wounds lately. Even Xelloss's.I'm going to try helping Yoyo."  
  
Yoyo was out cold. Her axe was practically useless against Mazouku as strong as these. Only her exceptional athletic skills had kept her alive this long.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!" screamed Lina, attacking the approaching shadow figures.  
  
The demons attacked the camp simultaneously.  
  
"HIKARI YO!" shouted Gourry brandishing his magical sword. He slashed a path through the demons to find Lina.  
  
Lina jumped to higher ground, flinging "FIREBALL" spells like insults.  
  
Zelgadiss cried " RAY WING", and flew to an outcropping, forming a triangle with the swordsman and sorceress, leaving Amelia and Yoyo in the center.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!"  
  
Lina couldn't use her DRAGON SLAVE spell in such close quarters without harming her friends. She was getting desperate, "The demons are gaining ground. We're barely thinning them out, and they're wearing us down."  
  
"Would you like a surefire spell against these Mazouku?" whispered a voice in her ear.  
  
"Xelloss? What the Hell are you doing here? I can't see you either!"  
  
"I'm here to help you, Lina. Want that spell? Or shall I leave you and your friends to die?"  
  
"Gimmie that spell!"  
  
He whispered the magical words. Lina nodded, "I hope this isn't a trick, 'course if it is , I won't have long to regret it."  
  
Lina closed her eyes and recited the spell. Her eyes glowed with power. She directed her hands at a cluster of demons nearest Gourry and shouted, "RUBY-EYE SLASH!"  
  
SWISH!   
  
Lina cleared out more.  
  
SWISH!   
  
The remaining demons fled. It was over in a heartbeat.  
  
"Miss Lina! Wake up!" Amelia cried. "Oh Miss Lina! You've had a bad dream, but you're okay now!"  
  
Lina was shaking in her friend's arms. "N-N-Not AGAIN! I'll kill him. I'll blast his ASTRAL ass to Outer space."  
  
Gourry barged into the room hopping on one leg while trying to pull up his pants. Zelgadiss was on his heels, sword drawn, "LINA!?"  
  
"It's alright guys. I had a nightmare, inspired by Xelloss!" she spat.  
  
"Damn him anyway!" groused Gourry.  
  
"Mazouku Masterpiece Theater, brought to you by Xelloss the Shit-ster Priest." snarled Zelgadiss, head throbbing.  
  
"Ha ha ha," laughed Lina, "Thank you Zel, the master of sarcasm. I needed that.I wonder if it will work."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In my dream we were losing a battle against a horde of Mazouku. Then Xelloss appeared, well his voice did, and he gave me a spell.one that calls on Shabrinigdo. It worked great."  
  
"In your dreams." said Zel, "I'm going back to bed." 


	17. Even The Brightest Day Ends In Darkness

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 17 - Even the Brightest Day Ends in Darkness  
  
The best way to get the better of temptation is just to yield to it. - Clementina Graham  
  
"Oh! What a beautiful morning! Oh, what a beautiful day!" Amelia was in her element.  
  
Lina and friends were seated at the best window seat in the finest restaurant with a table laden with every food conceivable, and it was all FREE. It was not really morning, though. Nothing less than dynamite could have moved Zelgadiss and Gourry before noon.  
  
"I've got a beau-ti-ful fee-ling! Every things go-ing my way!"  
  
"Ahem, Miss, would you please step off the table and return to your place. I have other customers to seat."  
  
"Oh, excuse me!" blushed Amelia as she scooted back to her chair.  
  
"Thank the Gods." muttered Yoyo.  
  
Lina and Gourry had not noticed. They were not even battling over food. They were chatting politely and offering each other tid-bits to sample of favorite dishes. Sometimes they laughed or smiled, or.  
  
"What was that? Did Lina bat her eyelashes at Gourry? Did Gourry just share a meatball with Lina?" wondered Zelgadiss. He shook head to clear away the cobwebs, "Whoa.shouldn't do that again, still woozy." He looked around and caught Yoyo's eye across the table. She stared at Lina and Gourry and rolled her eyes. Zel chuckled and took a bite of food, "Well at least I'm not the only one noticing.Gourry said Lina was really mad last night. I told him to take her for a walk before lunch, alone, and talk about it. Go figure. I'm sure the magic will wear off by next mealtime."  
  
SHIMMER   
  
"Good afternoon everyone! Enjoying my winnings?" greeted Xelloss, appearing beside the table Amelia had graced earlier.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss," cried Amelia, "Even you can't spoil my good mood today."  
  
"Spoil? Are you challenging me?" he asked with a nasty grin.  
  
"Oh, Xelly, Charm-boy?" chortled Yoyo while pulling out the empty chair beside her, "Come sit by me and tell me how you screw up your friends dreams. I'm not familiar with that demon trick."  
  
To everyone's surprise, he did. Sit down, that is.  
  
"I'll have coffee, please." He told the hovering waiter. To Yoyo he smiled pleasantly and answered, "First, demons are low-level creatures we use when needed. I am Mazouku, not to be confused with ordinary demons. Concerning the dream question.I cannot imagine what you mean. Ah, no thank you I drink it black.. Mmm good blend. Don't you agree, Zel-chan?"  
  
Amelia was seated on his other side. She had been staring with great interest at his chest.  
  
"I thought princesses had better manners than to stare, or did I spill something?" he asked.  
  
"What happened to your cloak clasp? Miss Yoyo, can you see it? It's missing some jewels.there's writing.Come closer, will you?"  
  
Xelloss leaned away from Amelia's curious glances, and into Yoyo's clutches. His chair slipped backwards, his head fell into her lap, and Yoyo grasped the clasp.  
  
"It's round and gold with a.heart inscribed, how cute! Is this Mazouku symbolism that's lost on me? Oh, no I can read it. Hold still! It says 'Souvenir of Cepheed's Shrine #129, Love and Happiness, Goodness and Beauty Make the World a Better Place. Xelloss, what lovely sentiments! You were right, Mazouku are different from demons!"  
  
Xelloss started sputtering, "F-F-Filia.that Dragon Witch."  
  
SHIMMER   
  
"Ooh did I say something wrong?" grinned Yoyo. While Lina, Gourry, and Amelia laughed aloud.  
  
Zelgadiss smiled, "That's one for the humans, zero for the Mazouku!"  
  
* * * *  
  
SHIMMER   
  
SHIMMER   
  
"What? What are you doing here, my Lady Beastmaster?" Xelloss replaced his expression of shock with one of his innocent and idiotic smiles then bowed deeply.  
  
"Why Xelloss-darling! How nice to see you and so soon too. Wasn't it only yesterday that I was saving you from your transfer spell? And now today, let's see.you've lost your clasp! What's this, a new one? Number 129? Oh my, Xelloss-dear how the mighty have fallen."  
  
Putting on his best face, Xelloss smirked, "Just a funny little joke between me and the Dragon Lady. I am here to return this clasp. And you?"  
  
"I was looking for you. How convenient we meet here. Now I can check on the Dragon-child's progress. What's that expression? Does it bother you, my interest in the child? Can it be that you are interested too?" PUFF PUFF   
  
"Yes." Xelloss had decided that honesty was the best policy, "I know an attack is planned and I will prevent it. I promised. And he is MINE."  
  
"Very well. If you can handle all that without your complete powers, without your staff, then.he'll be yours. I'll even help you with his transformation, when the time comes."  
  
"Thank you, you are very generous."  
  
"I'm in a generous mood. PUFF PUFF In fact I have brought you a gift."  
  
"A gift, my Lord Beastmaster, for me?" Xelloss was starting to feel more comfortable.  
  
PUFF   
  
"I don't know or want to know how you lost the locator clasp, or why it seems to be here at the Dragon's shop, darling. But I do need to stay in touch."  
  
"So do I Mistress. As I said, I will protect Val-chan and I can't be everywhere at once," smiled Xelloss.  
  
"You GAVE a Mazouku Lord locator to a DRAGON!? PUFF I will not get you out of trouble when she calls you to the slaughter.but I will come to your funeral.Anyway, take these."  
  
Lord Beastmaster withdrew an ornate brooch nearly identical to the one Xelloss had gives to Filia. "Since you found it necessary to sell my power magnification jewelry to Lina.I know, I know, it was part of your plan to boost her capabilities to invoke the GIGA SLAVE spell, but.I just wanted to point out how poorly you have treated my gifts to you.so unappreciative sometimes."  
  
Xelloss thought her Lordship was being petty and he WAS on a tight schedule, "I shall take the best care of this gift, my Master." He bowed onto one knee, then stood and attached the clasp. "Locator, power magnifier, and fashion-statement all in one. How thoughtful! I love it!" then he kissed her hand and grinned mischievously  
  
Her Lordship rolled her eyes, "Xelloss-darling, you are such a Mazouku!" then disappeared. SHIMMER   
  
Xelloss looked at the Dragon Shrine clasp, chuckled, and pocked it. He ran a hand through his purple hair and sighed, "Next time, Filia-chan." Instead of knocking at the front door, he sneaked around the back to talk to Val alone for a few minutes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gourry and Zelgadiss were forbidden to go drinking that evening. So they chose to investigate the 'Weapons-Be-We' store. Amelia was shoe shopping. Lina and Yoyo followed her mostly to people-watch. Lina stopped and looked over her shoulder for the 10th time.  
  
"What's up? You're making me nervous." Yoyo complained.  
  
"Mazouku.back here," Lina pulled Yoyo into a hidden spot between buildings, "Watch, see over be that alley.I count 1,2,3."  
  
"Five." whispered Yoyo. "Yeah, five. Following us., said Yoyo. "How long, you figure?"  
  
"Since we left the restaurant, I think. They could have followed us from the bar last night but."  
  
"Why aren't they attacking us?" asked Yoyo.  
  
"What do we have they could want?" wondered Lina. "Nothing I know of, but that never stopped weird stuff from happening before."  
  
"Whoa, then maybe they're waiting for Xelloss. Didn't that smoking bitch say some demons were out to get him?" asked Yoyo.  
  
SHIMMER   
  
SCREAM! OUCH!   
  
"Hello, Lina-chan! My ears are ringing. Were you talking about me, perhaps?"  
  
"GET OFF MY FOOT! It hurts!"  
  
"Oopsie!" giggle  
  
"Gods, you're such a goofball! But, ooh nice rocks! Look, Lina, he's traded his Dragon shrine schlock for a ruby the size of." hack choke Yoyo was pinned in a headlock by Lina to silence her.  
  
"SHHHH.Shut up! Xelloss those look like Mazouku hunters!" growled Lina. "They've been shadowing us all afternoon."  
  
"Probably trying to OFF you," grumbled Yoyo.  
  
Xelloss agreed and didn't grin back. He observed the figures melt into the darkness of a building.  
  
"Betcha wish ya had your fancy staff now, huh? Maybe if you didn't waste your money on fancy jewelry, you could afford to one of those wizard wands we saw at WEAPONS-BE-WE, right, Lina?"  
  
Xelloss turned to stare at the little bandit girl with a smile that could paralyze prey. "There's always one more idiot around than one has counted on.," he hissed. Yoyo shrank back into Lina shaking.  
  
Lina chose to ignore her companions, then Yoyo's words sank in, RUBIES? Lina grabbed Xelloss by the shoulder and tugged him down, "Lemme see that clasp!"  
  
"Ow.Lina! Those are MINE! They're just like the ones you took thump ouch, that is, the ones I sold you, for much less than they were worth, an incredibly cheap price thump ouch. Besides, you can't use two set of power-magnifiers together okay, I lied but such a little one..."  
  
Lina released her grip. "I don't believe you, you sneaky weasel. I bet you traded that Mazouku dagger for that clasp, a dagger YOU stole from ME. I KNEW it had to be valuable! So that makes the clasp MINE TOO!" Her eyes were glazed with greed. Lina reached for the huge shining red jewel. ARGH!   
  
A jolt of electricity shot up Lina's arm. She stood frozen in place, her terrified crimson eyes staring beseechingly into the Mazouku's surprised amethyst ones HELP ME! . Then her world turned blood red.  
  
A deep hollow voice filled her consciousness, "Lina Inverse. I welcome my KNIGHT. Bask in my Power! Await my Orders!" Then the world faded into blackness for Lina.  
  
"Miss Lina!" screamed Amelia, dropping her shopping bags and running across the street. She had stepped out of the 'Shoes Serious' shop and witnessed Lina's shocking transfixion while in contact with the ruby clasp and subsequent release. Xelloss caught Lina's slumping form, but Yoyo pushed him aside and settled Lina on the ground slumped against a wall.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss! What happened to her?" cried Amelia breathlessly.  
  
The purple haired Monster shook his head silently. He had no idea, and said to Amelia roughly, "You are a healer, Princess, do something for her," then turned away from their accusing looks and tried to think.  
  
"She's coming to. Good work Amelia!" cheered Yoyo.  
  
Lina blinked then cried out, "NO! I SERVE NO DARK LORD!"  
  
"Lina?!" the girls cried.  
  
Lina's eyelids fluttered open and sought out Xelloss, whose back was visible. He was watching for the shadow demons. Failing, he approached Amelia and tossed her an envelope, "A message from Prince Phil."  
  
Lina remained mute. No prompting from Amelia would pry an explanation out of her, so Amelia opened the envelope.  
  
"My sister, Princess Gracia, is in Seyruun! Oh Miss Lina, I have to go see her immediately!" cried Amelia.  
  
"Great idea! We're done with this place anyway. I'd like to lose those dark lurkers along the way. Yoyo, you'll love Seyruun, unless your face is plastered on WANTED posters all over town. Excitement and great food abounds. Now, where have Gourry and Zel run off to?"  
  
Xelloss smiled cat-like and raised his index finger, "I can answer that!" Then, not answering the question, continued, "Going to Seyruun is a terrific idea, actually. You'll be much safer there. Those are Mazouku trackers hunting for me. You'll be safe the farther away from me you get."  
  
"Well DUH! That's a statement-of-the-obvious if I've ever heard one!" interrupted Yoyo.  
  
Xelloss smiled a little wider and closed in on Lina, "Besides, I heard that a dear old friend of yours will be there too. Someone I don't believe I've ever met.hmmm name escapes me."  
  
"Isn't interesting how only the important details escape your mind?" questioned Lina, keeping her distance from the ruby jewelry on his cloak.  
  
"Oh, whatever do you mean, Lina-chan? I remember many things, like . my favorite ice cream shop in Seyruun. It has soft serve giggle . And I have something for you Yoyo, a map. I won't be needing it this trip."  
  
"Oh? Where will you be?.Oh don't bother smirking at me. Keep your secrets!" laughed Lina.  
  
"Lina! You wound me! Actually I can tell you. I think you three should get your belongings, and Gourry's and Zelgadiss' while you're at it, and leave the inn before the snowstorm begins. You're a Princess, order horses and warm clothes too. I'm taking Gourry and Zelgadiss to see Val-chan. I promised the dear boy a visit from his swordsman heroes. I'll even deliver them to your palace the next day if you like. Okay with you, Lina?"  
  
"No, but since you've clearly had this planned for awhile, I'll go along with it, IF you promise me one more thing?"  
  
Xelloss raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Lina?"  
  
Lina whispered, "Explain why, when I touched your clasp, Shabrinigdo spoke to me and why in my dreams you are teaching me spells that call on him."  
  
"I'll look into that, Lina. Some things are mysteries to me too."  
  
SHIMMER and he was gone.  
  
"Yoyo! Amelia! Let's get outta here fast!" cried Lina.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelgadiss was weighing the benefits of having two swords, "But when will I get a chance to practice? We seem to be in life or death fights daily. Another sword will just get in my way."  
  
"Yeah, but.it's a perfect match to your old one, just shorter for close-in work." Gourry pointed out, " Hey, we can get in some sparring time together, you and me. It's not that hard. You'll get the hang of it fast."  
  
"Talked me into it!" smiled the Chimera, paying up," You are very knowledgeable about swords, Gourry. Glad I had you along."  
  
"Thanks! You know, all aspects of sword-craft are my hobby and profession." Looking around, he added, "This place is a museum. Get a look at this."  
  
He didn't get to finish, though. Xelloss walked up to the two swordsmen, rested a gloved hand on each of their shoulders and  
  
SHIMMER all three men disappeared.  
  
* * * *  
  
SHIMMER   
  
The three men reappeared in front of the 'Mace & Vase' just as Jillas was locking the front door. "Oh, oh, Mistress Filia won't be happy about this!" and he ran to call her to the door.  
  
Gourry was none too happy. He stood arms folded glaring down at Xelloss. Zelgadiss was practically hyperventilating after slamming his fist into Xelloss's face and kicking him senseless and cursing a blue streak for two minutes without stopping to breathe.  
  
AHEM  
  
Filia was standing in the open doorway taking in the scene. She waited until all three men were looking her way then said by way of a greeting, "Gourry, Zelgadiss, what a pleasant surprise. Xelloss, why are you here and what can I do to change that?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, a pounding of feet thundered to the door.  
  
"UNCLE XELLOSS! Wow, you're back already! This is just so entirely cool and.you brought THEM!"  
  
Val gently pushed by his mother and gave Xelloss a big hug nearly knocking the man over. He had grown. The young Ancient Dragon was the nearly full- grown equivalent to a 15-year-old human teenager. Only Gourry remained taller. Val still had the cheek stripes on his handsome face and beyond the shoulder-length green hair that shot out wildly on the top. He was an awkward, big-footed, loud kid that looked terrifyingly like their nemesis of the past, Valgaav.  
  
Gourry and Zelgadiss had not been prepared for that vision. They stood opened-mouth, hands on sword hilts. Before them hopped nervously the image of a man who had tried to annihilate the world. It gave them pause to consider: this was not Valgaav, last week he was a baby, now he's a big kid gawking at his childhood heroes.  
  
"Ah yes, Val. I said they were good friends of your mother's." started Xelloss.  
  
"Is that the SWORD OF LIGHT? Wait till the other guys hear about this! Can I hold it?"  
  
Gourry simply stared in silence as if spellbound. Zelgadiss woke up to answer, "It's a family heirloom, I'm afraid. Gourry won't even let ME hold it, but I'll show you mine. My name, by the way is Zelgadiss."  
  
"--Graywords the shaman swordsman! Yeah, and he's Gourry Gabriev the master swordsman of the SWORD OF LIGHT! You guys are famous!" Then suddenly he turned to Xelloss and asked breathlessly, "Do you know what I can do? Look at."  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" bellowed Filia, "Not in public, Val-chan sigh . Why don't you show everyone to the back yard and talk there.  
  
Val laughed and bounded through the shop leaving rare antique vases rattling on the shelves. Filia filled in her friends, "He has learned to control his Dragon transformation and is dying to show off, but.well it frightens most people.I know he makes you remember Valgaav but. he's just a kid. Noisy, clumsy, and growing so fast. He worships you guys, and without a father figure around, well.Thanks for coming."  
  
"My, my, Filia-chan, you're not mad then?" asked the smiling Mazouku, slowing down and letting Zel and Gourry follow Val outside.  
  
"I'm resigned to fate. I don't know whether to kiss you or to kill you."  
  
"Ooo, do I have a choice?"  
  
"No! I didn't mean THAT. It's just a saying meaning I have mixed feelings about your coming here. Val adores you. I know that cannot be good. Your feelings are well guarded but I know your desires towards accumulating power, creating chaos and ultimate destruction, and that none of it benefits Val or me or any of my friends. We certainly need the protection you offer from other Mazouku. But who can protect us from you? There, that's my say. No violence. No mace. No nonsense."  
  
Xelloss said nothing. Filia passed him and caught up to Gourry.  
  
"Umm, Filia, Zel just got a new sword and I wanted to practice with him. Would you mind if we offered to spar with Val too?" the tall blond swordsman asked.  
  
"I teach him to love and live in peace.but he wants to learn to fight.he wants to be a great swordsman like you, Gourry. Yes, go ahead, he'll be so excited.and maybe he'll be able to fight off the girls better!" said Filia, hopefully.  
  
Xelloss was giggling on the floor, "Problems with the girls now, Filia- chan?"  
  
"It's not funny Namagomi! There's a couple of human girls that hang around the shop when he's working and, and.We'll they're just shameful hussies!" And with that, Filia stomped out the back door to watch the sword play and shaking her glossy blonde hair.  
  
Gourry was a natural teacher. He would demonstrate with Zelgadiss, then Zelgadiss would lend Val his new sword. Val and Gourry would then practice the same moves. The young dragon was a fighter and loved it all with a frightening ferocity. Xelloss relaxed on the porch with Jillas the Kitsune and Filia the Golden Dragon.  
  
"I see you've gotten a new clasp." Filia noted with the faintest smile.  
  
"Hmmm? What was that? Ah yes, it's a gift from my Ex-employer, so she can keep tabs on me I suppose," grinned the purple haired Mazouku.  
  
"Mo-om! Can I show 'em all now?" shouted the boy.  
  
"Okay, dear. sigh   
  
ROAR   
  
The cocky teenager made an incredible Ancient Dragon. He tripled in size, was covered in black scales, sported huge claws and had fangs the length of a man's arm growing from his long-snouted dragon's head. His leathery wings spanned nearly 40 feet and fanned dust in every direction. Oh yes, he was impressive!  
  
"I suppose you all would like to stay for dinner?" Filia asked graciously.  
  
"Sure!" said Gourry smiling up from his sword cleaning.  
  
"Well, then someone's got to fly with him to make sure he's back in an hour for dinner.I'm going to help Gravis in the kitchen!" demanded Filia.  
  
"I'll go!" offered Zelgadiss, "RAY WING!"  
  
FLAP FLAP FLAP   
  
And the odd couple, a shamanist Chimera and a teenage Ancient Dragon disappeared over the forest.  
  
* * * *  
  
Valentine and Zelgadiss were resting on a tree top watching the sun low on the horizon. The sky was getting heavy. Snow was coming. Val reached over and touched Zel's hand hesitantly.  
  
"I wish my human-form skin was like yours. It looks so cool and I'd never have to worry 'bout getting hurt in a sword fight, huh?"  
  
"As long as I stay away from the Sword of Light.Heh, heh, heh.guess I have to keep on Gourry's good side!"  
  
"Do girls like your.you know.looks too?" asked the curious boy.  
  
"Ahh, no. Actually. I mostly scare them away." Zel answered awkwardly.  
  
"That's even better! Girls are so dopey. Some hang all over a guy. I'd love to be covered all over with rocks like you! Can you do it? You know, with a spell?" Val asked eagerly.  
  
"I wish I had your problems.Huh? A Spell! NO! I-I was about your age when.a powerful man I trusted cast a spell.changed me into a Chimera. Now all I want is to find a cure and be normal again."  
  
"Ah, I'd think being a wimpy human would suck.unless you have the SWORD OF LIGHT," mused a slightly disappointed Val.  
  
"Yeah well, it's time to go back. We don't want to be late or your mother will pound me to GRAVEL! Heh, heh, heh RAY WING!"  
  
FLAP FLAP FLAP   
  
  
  
"Filia this smells delicious!" gushed Gourry, "I sure wish Lina was interested in learning to cook like you."  
  
"Thank you, Gourry. You could learn! I mean, you could learn faster than Lina. Her temperament isn't suitable. Cooking requires patience."  
  
"And Gravis!" sputtered the giggling Mazouku.  
  
WHAM OUCH  
  
"You promised!" Xelloss whined.  
  
"No I didn't. Not this visit anyway. So what else brings you here?" asked Filia.  
  
"My, my, Filia-chan, so suspicious.though.well, I did make a deal with the Lord Beastmaster concerning Val-chan. She'll leave him alone. But, there are others.coming soon, three days at most."  
  
CRASH BANG THUMP   
  
"Hey MA-A! Dinner ready? I'm hungry!"  
  
"Val-chan! Such manners! Go wash up and then come to the table, please."  
  
"Ah, MA, don't call me that, just VAL!" and he stomped out of the room.  
  
Zelgadiss entered the house chuckling, "You know, he's older than Amelia now, Filia. In less than a week, he'll be."  
  
"I KNOW, Zelgadiss," Filia snapped, "He'll be in extreme danger from Mazouku coming to steal him away and transform my sweet little dragon into some hideous evil creature again!"  
  
"HUH! What are you saying?" asked Zelgadiss incredulously with Gourry now standing and glaring in the direction of Xelloss had disappeared with Val.  
  
"Isn't that why Xelloss has brought you here? To protect Val-chan? He promised me."  
  
"Filia, we know nothing about Mazouku plots or any danger involving your son. In fact Xelloss didn't tell us anything. He suddenly appeared in a weapons store and transported us here," grumbled the Chimera.  
  
"Oh dear, snookered again. I just assumed." sighed Filia.  
  
"With Xelloss," spat Zelgadiss, "assumptions are what we're usually left with after he takes his secrets away with him. If there is any plot, it's his. Who would benefit most from a close association with Val? We know the Lord Beastmaster, to whom He still bows obediently, has an interest in Val, because she told us! I won't let any Mazouku get their hands on him." Zel looked up at Gourry, who nodded agreement, "You can be sure, Gourry and I won't let it happen to Val again."  
  
Dinner was quiet. Gourry and Zelgadiss spoke little and glared at Xelloss. Xelloss chatted cheerfully with Val and Jillas. He noticed their change in disposition, but did not let on. "My dear Filia, you have been quiet tonight. Nothing to do with me I hope? You see, I have another favor to ask of you, but I don't want to impose."  
  
"A favor? What now?" sighed Filia.  
  
"In short I am unable to transport these gentlemen home tonight, even with these new power enhancers. I'm afraid I'm becoming a pest, and one that's attracting bigger ones, so I wouldn't dream of staying here.but could Zel- chan and Gourry stay with you here tonight?"  
  
Filia nodded her assent. What reputation! She was an unmarried woman raising a son with two male servants living above her shop, and now more male visitors. She wondered at the changes Val had brought to her life. "Gourry, that couch is long enough for you. Zelgadiss, is the other one strong enough to hold your weight?"  
  
Zelgadiss was confused. Xelloss was like two different people. Gone were the silly fruitcake antics. Here he was polite, contrite, and serious. While I, on the other hand, seem to be losing my mind. Oh well, that's all okay then.  
  
"Zelgadiss?" Filia repeated, "I asked if that shorter couch will do for you?"  
  
"Er.floor for me, thanks Filia."  
  
"Can I sleep on the couch with them then, please, Mom?" begged Val.  
  
"Hey, why not?" smiled Gourry.  
  
"Come on Uncle Xel, stay too!"  
  
"Just a while longer, then Gravis, Jillas and I have some forest prowling to do.and NO you can't come along. It's your chance to hear swordsmen tales."answered Xelloss sternly.  
  
"I can do both!" Val spoke up, "Mom, you never let me do anything! I'm almost as old as Zelgadiss!"  
  
"He has a point, Filia. Just a moment." Then turning to the boy, Xelloss continued, "Val? Would you help Gravis clean up the kitchen? We need private word with your mother."  
  
"Yeah, sure." grumbled Val-chan.  
  
Xelloss moved toward the Dragon Lady, gently touching her arm, "He must be told about his past."  
  
"Oh no! Val-chan doesn't know and he won't!" cried Filia breathlessly.  
  
"Yes. Do you want him to hear about it from a bunch of damn, lowlife Mazouku or from you and me and Zel and Gourry? People he trusts, who were there, who can answer his questions."  
  
"Filia, he's right, as much as hate to admit it. But, Xelloss, what's going on?" asked Zelgadiss.  
  
"In three days, Val will be the perfect age and maturity for Mazouku transformation. He'll be targeted for kidnapping by one or more Mazouku forces. Zelas has promised to stay out of the way and I have promised Filia to protect Val. But, my powers are limited, as I've said before, so I need your help, Lina's too."  
  
Zelgadiss looked unsure, "I see.and you believe all this, Filia?"  
  
She nodded as Val reentered the room. Flinging a leg over his chair, the big kid plopped into his seat and sneered, "So what's up?"  
  
Filia took a deep breath and began, "Val, you will soon be 18 human- equivalent years old. By no fault of your own, this will place us both in mortal danger in order for some horrid creatures to kidnap you and make you an evil part of the Mazouku race."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why's that? Who're they, these Mazouku?"  
  
Xelloss cleared his throat, "I'll take a stab at this, if you don't mind, Filia-chan?" He got no response and so, continued, "The 'why' is a long story. The 'who' is.difficult. There are different races, you know. The Dragons, like you and your mother, the elves (rare devils those guys), the humans, like Zelgadiss and Gourry (well, mostly human anyway) and Lina and Amelia. You may not remember them but I'm sure your mom's told you about them and you'll get to see them again soon."  
  
"So.you're the Mazouku then, huh?" finished Val.  
  
"Good thinking. Is it the eyes? They're a give away." Joked the Monster, "Well, I'm quite.unique, I'm told. I tolerate, no, ENJOY, yes that's the word, the company of other races. But I digress.its Mazouku Lords who can change anyone from another race into Mazouku. Think of it as controlled population growth."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A powerful spell following the.ah.death of the creature to be transformed."  
  
"Death! They want to kill me to make me a Monster? Why? Is that what YOU want too?"  
  
"I said that this is difficult.I certainly don't want any of THEM to touch you. I have promised your mother to protect you, and I will."  
  
"Why me? There are other Dragons aren't there? Why ME? I can't believe this! I'm just a kid. I'm not even a good fighter! I certainly can't do spells. I haven't done ANYTHING!" screamed a furious, frustrated, boy.  
  
"You are right, and wrong. Actually, your information is incomplete. What I am going to tell you next, you may not believe. But Zelgadiss, Gourry, and your mother, even Jillas and Gravis here, were part of the story. You, Valentine Ul Copt, were truly a gift from L-SAMA. You were the last of the race of Ancient Dragons presented to your mother in egg form to care for and raise."  
  
"A gift? Like candy?" Val asked sneering.  
  
"In egg form. Before that you were unfortunately a Dragon/Mazouku transformation called VAL-GAAV, after the Demon Dragon-Lord Gaav of the Mazouku. Jillas and Gravis were Valgaav's devoted servants."  
  
"What! You gotta be kidding or nuts or." cried the confused Dragon  
  
"It's true, Boss!" shouted the excited Kitsune, Jillas, and the slower Beastman, Gravis. Then taking turns the two faithful followers tearfully told the tale about Gaav. How he had 'saved' the dying young dragon, who, in turn, saved them and gave them a place by his side.  
  
Val shook his head, "I can't believe this crap! Why don't I remember any of it if it's true?"  
  
Zelgadiss, sighed and tried his hand at explaining the impossible, "You, the first you, the young Ancient Dragon suffered a transformation into some kind of Monster/Dragon blend, called Valgaav. Valgaav was killed in the battle of DARKSTAR. L-Sama restored your true self back to pure Ancient Dragon form and spared you the memories, which would only be painful. Val, Valgaav sought the total destruction of the world, the ultimate Mazouku goal by the way, and with the power of an Ancient Dragon combined with that of the Monster Lord Gaav and then channeling DARKSTAR's powers too, well, he nearly did end it all."  
  
"Then you guys and Mom and those others, Lina and Amelia, were MY ENEMIES? I tried to kill you all but,. I lost and you killed ME?" Val looked desperately from one face to another, hoping for another answer.  
  
"HIM! Val-Gaav. Not you, Valentine. But to re-create that powerful Dragon/Mazouku form, it's very tempting.Now you are attracting the attention of many power-hungry Mazouku." Explained Xelloss feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many accusing eyes.  
  
Val started to laugh and shake his head, then with a wild gleam in his eye he said, "And how about you, UNCLE XELLOSS? Is that why mama calls you NAMAGOMI? Aren't you after me too? What could you make of me? And as your servant, what would I make you?"  
  
Zelgadiss felt a pang of sorrow for Xelloss, and thought to himself, " It appears that the Monster truly feels affection for the boy. But isn't that at odds with the past directive to bring Valgaav into the fold or destroy him? What was Xelloss up to?"  
  
Gourry sat watching and listening in silence, wondering, "Poor kid. I'll kill you, Xelloss if you try and hurt him."  
  
Val was shaking as he approached Gourry, "Why don't we just get it over with now and save everyone a pointless battle with pointless deaths. Gourry, please, with the SWORD OF LIGHT, end my life!"  
  
"That was unexpected." Thought Xelloss sinking his head into his hands on the table. "I owe you the whole truth, Val, please sit down and hear me out. Gaav had broken from the Mazouku. Val-Gaav was .shall we say, an unstable transformation, incomplete and flawed. I believe when Gaav died (another long story for another time) whatever mental stability Gaav had given Val-Gaav, was gone. Val-Gaav was overcome with power and went mad. My orders were to invite Val-Gaav back into the Mazouku mainstream or, failing that, kill him. No one, save Gaav, knew of his Ancient Dragon heritage. (Here he corrupted the truth, as shall come clear in later chapters.) As a result, I serious misjudged his abilities. I failed to turn him and to kill him, right Filia?"  
  
Filia sat quietly but nodded. She didn't want to lose her Val-chan. "I wonder if his anger and resentment will over-whelm him? Can he forgive us all? Is my love enough?" then aloud she said, "Please remember, Val-chan, this was another creature, VAL-GAAV. Not you. You didn't do anything!"  
  
"Unfortunately, as I understand it, there are Monsters on the way who want to re-create a Val-Monster under their control, right?" asked Gourry, "We can't let that happen. Val, whatever you are or want to become, should be your choice. We are your friends and friends stand by one another. I swear by the SWORD OF LIGHT to protect you. It will never be used as a tool against you, while I wield it!"  
  
Zelgadiss nodded, "I-I had no choice to become a Chimera. I shall defend your rights with my life. I know Lina and Amelia and our new friend Yoyo too will come and protect you. No Mazouku will control you against your will!"  
  
Filia spoke up, "I have always believed in the goodness inside of you, even in Valgaav. That's why L-Sama gave you to me, to give you another chance. I won't throw that gift away and I won't let you!"  
  
Val slumped in his chair, looking from one speaker to another, "So, what's next?"  
  
Filia laid a long, dangerous looking dagger on the table and pushed it towards her son, "Xelloss asked me to give you this. It's a Mazouku dagger for killing Mazouku."  
  
Zelgadiss jumped up, "That's from the Troll hoard! I recognize it! Why.would you give a kid a weapon that can kill you?"  
  
"He needs it to defend himself. You CAN handle it, right?" asked Xelloss.  
  
"Wow, its cool! It's mine?" SWISH SWISH   
  
"Val-chan! Watch where you're aiming that! It's a dagger and can hurt any of us. Now put it away. You can practice fighting with Zelgadiss and Gourry outside where it's safer, but NOT in the house! And that goes for you too, Xelloss!"  
  
Xelloss smiled and made his little magical knife disappear with a flick of the wrist, "Yes, Filia-chan!"  
  
"Just one more thing.isn't there a simpler way to get a Mazouku/Dragon creature?" asked Val innocently.  
  
Filia blushed pinker than her dress. Zelgadiss sputtered, trying hard not to laugh. Gourry stood gaping at Val. Xelloss couldn't decide which joke to pull, so he did both, "That's right! I've been trying to convince your mother all along. I think I've made progress, she hasn't 'maced' me for the longest time." Noticing Val's eye's growing larger as he made the obvious connections, Xelloss jumped to phase two, "Or was I mistaken, did you mean you were interested in meeting a nice Mazouku girl yourself?"  
  
"Wha-wha I didn't mean that AT ALL." started Val.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!" screamed Filia, pulling out a mace.  
  
"I think Val's going to be alright." Laughed Gourry, holding Filia back.  
  
"Maybe so, Gourry. Maybe more of you will rub off onto him and he won't become a nutcase like your other two friends!"  
  
From outside they could hear Zelgadiss chuckling and Val arguing with Xelloss who was giggling uncontrollably, "Shit, why did you say that? I don't even like girls. They're so dumb and boring and, hey, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" 


	18. Goodness Gracia!

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 18 - Goodness Gracia!  
  
HE WHO FIGHTS WITH MONSTERS MIGHT TAKE CARE LEST HE THEREBY BECOME A MONSTER. AND IF YOU GAZE FOR LONG INTO AN ABYSS, THE ABYSS GAZES ALSO INTO YOU - FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE  
  
"Did I say NAGS? No, I said HORSES! Horses with saddles, NOT nag with butt-breakers! SHE'S PRINCESS AMELIA OF SEYRUUN, not kitchen help. She's carrying an order with a royal seal on it, SO GET HOPPING!" Lina shouted orders right and left.  
  
"That's RIGHT, fur-lined cloaks! It's going to snow and I'm going to be comfortable! Nice job with the cloaks, boys! Now would give those idiots a hand they can't seem to get three horse saddled and ready to go." Lina parted with some money and off rode the three companions.  
  
"Unless the storm's really bad, we should get to Seyruun by tomorrow afternoon. Then I get to see my sister PRINCESS GRACIA and he fiancée. Daddy didn't mention Mr. Zelgadiss or the damaged prison cell.so we must be forgiven," said Amelia wistfully.  
  
* * * *  
  
The first snowflakes blew into their faces as they rode to their inn that evening.  
  
"You are so right Lina. Bad luck follows that Rocky kid like demons follow that goofy Priest. Without them we not only made good time but we found an inn with great food that's cheap and the first snow is just that, NOT a blizzard," observed Yoyo with a sneer.  
  
"I hope the others are all right though, I wonder what little Val- chan looks like now. What do you think Miss Lina?" asked Amelia before taking a bite of dinner.  
  
Lina hated to admit it but she missed Gourry. They had been travelling together for years now. She was comfortable with his steadfast support and and good-natured joking. He wasn't smart, but she was. If it was sorcery-related conversation she needed, Zelgadiss filled the bill: sarcastic and moody but honest and logical. She missed him too. Xelloss, on the other hand.manipulative, secretive, dangerous, and annoying.She could do without him. If only she understood the dream.Shabrinigdo.the power of that ruby clasp.Shabrinigdo.Knight of Ruby Eye? Is that what Zelas was referring to? If I use that spell I become the Knight of Ruby Eye? Do I have a choice? Am I the Knight all ready and so, I have the power? I guess I need Xelloss too, to get me some answers.  
  
"MISS LINA?" shouted Amelia.  
  
"Oh yeah.the guys. I'm sure they're okay," said Lina.  
  
"And Val.what's his name.Valentine?" asked Yoyo.  
  
"Filia told us Dragons grow up extremely fast until they become teenagers. So, he's probably nearly grown up by now. I was wondering if he remembered anything about his past, about Valgaav," mused Lina.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning was crisp with sparkling snow frosting the trees and roads. The girls ate a filling but quick, for Lina, meal and prepared for departure to Seyruun. The horses were well fed and rested too and so willing to trot quickly over snowing paths and jump wind-swept drifts effortless. The sun hung low in its winter arc, pale and weak.  
  
"Look, there's Seyruun!" cried Amelia with pride  
  
Her beautiful city glistened in the valley below. Their path merged with others meandering down from mountain passes to join the main road into Seyruun. Other travelers moved purposefully towards town. The busy hum of the largest most peaceful city in all the land filled them with excitement.  
  
The three companions rode up to the palace gates at full gallop.  
  
"Open the gates!" the Princess commanded, then lead her friends to the guardhouse. "Please see to our horses. They should be returned to the inn marked on the saddles tomorrow. Take our belongings to my room also." Amelia continued to clip off orders to servants and guards as they approached. "Please inform Father I'm here. I expect three or so friends to arrive today. They'll be armed and dangerous looking but should ask for me by name. I'll give you their names scribble."  
  
"Wow, she really IS the Princess of Seyruun!" said Yoyo amazed with the wealth and grandeur displayed in the palace.  
  
One servant took their snow-dusted cloaks and soggy boots. Another directed the travelers to a comfortable salon with tables and plush chairs.  
  
"Thank you Serat," said Amelia, "Miss Lina, Miss Yoyo, I'll be back soon. I must talk to Daddy privately!"  
  
Amelia left her friends. Moments later a maidservant pushed in a rolling cart laden with cakes and tea.  
  
"This beats camping out in the forest anytime," laughed Yoyo. "I can't figure why she'd want to trade this for life on the road?"  
  
"Yeah, there was a time when I was looking for a prince to marry and never have to worry about money again.I had just met Gourry."mumbled Lina biting into another cake.  
  
"No kidding? Don't get me wrong but, you don't seem the type.for marriage or anything." said Yoyo carefully.  
  
"Yep, well it was the fast track to wealth, NOT the romantic road. I'm still not so keen on the romance part," smiled Lina.  
  
"So I noticed. I mean you hang out with three gorgeous guys and never seem to notice. Except the other morning, you and the Big Guy seemed pretty chummy, eh?" grinned Yoyo.  
  
Lina was still rolling over in her mind the phrase "three gorgeous guys", when she realized Yoyo had asked her a question. "Who? Oh, yeah, well Gourry can be so it hurts, like last night. We've been to Hell and back, literally, together and .I don't know. I really am used to being around him. Like now, I kinda miss him, but other times."  
  
"Well, what about the others?" asked Yoyo leisurely sipping her tea.  
  
"Zel is too self absorbed and obsessive about his looks to attract must besides barnacles - and I'll tell you that story later, remind me! He's a great friend, but until he resolves his cure thing I don't think there's much romance in him either," replied Lina.  
  
"So.that leaves the goofy Priest guy. He seems to have a crush on you!" teased Yoyo.  
  
"Let's just leave him out of the discussion. Xelloss just does stuff to annoy me, that's all. He's Mazouku. I don't know what kind of feelings they have, but they're not like us. They definitely don't settle down and have happy families and raise kids. Mazouku aren't into peace and love, more like strife and chaos."  
  
Lina paused to gulp down her cup of tea and pour some more. "Whatever he appears to be is just that, appearance. He's not even made of flesh and blood like us. I've seen him hurt before. Pretty strange. Chunks torn out of him with some black Astral spirit mist pouring out. What's really going on is hidden inside, revealed only when he chooses to or.slips up. Which isn't often. He's usually working under someone's orders and does what he's told, which someday may include killing all of us. And he'll try to without regret, so be on your guard."  
  
"What was THAT noise?" both girls blanched.  
  
* * * *  
  
"OH hohohoho!"  
  
"MISS GRACIA!" cried Amelia with joy.  
  
"AMELIA! How you have grown!" hollered her sister.  
  
"Miss Gracia, I can't believe it! Mr. Xelloss said he had found you and your fiancée, but until I saw you with my own eyes.Oho! What kind of outfit are you wearing under that cloak?" asked Amelia.  
  
"OH hohohoho. I say if you've got it, flaunt it!" laughed her sister. Considering that there was more of her skin showing than covered up, she certainly was showing off her attributes more than a princess should.  
  
"B-But that's not appropriate dress for a Princess. Aren't you coming back.to stay?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Hummm well, we'll see.Oh I was going to introduce you to my fiancée." Garcia excused herself shouting, "I'll be back in ten minutes.That's all. TATA!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh hohoho! Lina, there you are! Phil said you were coming and I just couldn't believe it! Whooo's your new friend?"  
  
Lina turned to Yoyo, "Yoyo, this is Nahga. Nahga, Yoyo."  
  
Yoyo stared at the tall woman. Nahga had flawless ivory skin and lots of it visible. In fact, it appeared her clothing was comprised of two black strips of leather wound around her legs and torso. Her long black hair and cape swung freely down her back.  
  
"Nahga the White Serpent sorceress at large, Lina's greatest rival. 'Yoyo', that's an unusual name.Lina has a penchant for odd-sounding named friends.like that one scary and charming young man.Xelloss, who directed me here to meet you Lina.well, so what is your line of work, Yoyo?" asked Nahga.  
  
"I'm a bandit, starting my own group. Actually, I could use a sorceress- type. You are pretty powerful, I imagine." Yoyo smiled.  
  
"Oh hohohoho. You betcha I'm good." Nahga grinned. "But.I've got to get something to drink.and God's no, not tea.I'll see you in the dining room and we'll chat more. TATA!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh Miss Gracia, I'm so glad you're back. I wanted to talk more before I introduce you to my friends," cried Amelia.  
  
"Talk, oh yes, let's get it all out dear. Wine?" asked her sister.  
  
"No, thank you. It's not healthy. Aren't you drinking an awful lot there Miss Gracia?" asked Amelia.  
  
"S'all right. What were you saying?" asked Gracia.  
  
"Miss Gracia! When did you start drinking like this?" Amelia asked with obvious concern.  
  
"Oh dear, well. when I left home.It was hard.I was too young to get married, you know. Daddy insisted it was the Law, and you know Daddy and the Law!" explained Gracia.  
  
"Yes.I do know. I'm not ready either. I ran away too, but I came back to see you. But you don't seem to ready to settle down here and be the Crown Princess," said Amelia, sadness in her voice.  
  
"I'm trying honey, but glug glug I'd also like to reach my other goal."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Amelia, hopefully adding, "Spreading JUSTICE throughout the land?"  
  
"OH hohoho! No, visiting all the spas and hot springs around the world! Now where did my husband-to-be Prince get off to now?" yawned Gracia.  
  
"I don't know, but we can go looking for him if you like? But first, tell me, did you leave to avoid the marriage law.or the boring paperwork?" asked Amelia.  
  
"There's boring paperwork? Now that's a toss up. Hmm, doesn't sound like me. I'm more of an .action person, you know? Even with the marriage problem settled now.whispering my fiancée's a prince now wink wink . I don't know what kind of princess I'll make," smiled Gracia.  
  
"Oh, Miss Gracia! What will we do? I'm not ready for marriage. The only guy I like is definitely no prince and probably not becoming one soon," moaned Amelia.  
  
"Have a drink, Sissy. You'll forget it all."  
  
Just then, a tall, dark, bushy-headed man blustered into the room, tears flowing freely, "Ahhhh booohohooo, MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS TOGETHER AGAIN! You've shown me how UNJUST such an antiquated law really is! Sixteen years old? Let's make it sixty years!" cried Prince Phil jubilantly.  
  
So together in a soggy, sniffling group hug, a new law was written, seconded, and voted into action.  
  
"LONG LIVE SEYRUUN!" shouted Prince Phil.  
  
"THE LAST BASTION OF TRUTH, JUSTICE, AND THE RIGHTEOUS LAW!" shouted Princess Amelia just as loudly.  
  
"You're both starting to sound reasonable.Time for a drink!  
  
Hic " moaned Princess Gracia, then laughed manically, "OH hohohoho!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Lina and Yoyo cried out together, "I thought I heard Nahga!"  
  
The two girls were happily following a servant into the dining hall when they heard another disturbance down the hall.  
  
"Ladies, please begin your meal. Prince Phil has been detained, but will join you momentarily," said the servant bowing stiffly.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" laughed Lina. She tore off a hunk of bread and stuffed it into her mouth, while watching a waiter ladle soup from a gigantic tureen into smaller bowls.  
  
Yoyo clumsily chose a spoon from a line-up of twelve alongside her plate. "Do you think Amelia had to go to school to learn how to eat?"  
  
Lina nodded and pointed at the empty breadbasket. The waiter removed it and replaced it with a selection of warm rolls. Another servant set a brace of pheasant on the table then carved slices. The carver presented the platter of slices to Lina to choose from and Lina grabbed the whole platter, dumping the contents onto her plate.  
  
"Thanks! That'll do for me!" She said winking.  
  
"OH, hohohoho! What am I missing? The soup? I'll pass and go straight, heh heh," Nahga paused, then slumped into a chair, "to the main course. Some of that.bird.whatever was sacrificed today.and those potatoes and.where did that wine steward go.You whoooo! Stew-ward!"  
  
Yoyo couldn't believe that there could be anymore uncouth an eating companion than Lina, but here she was! She watched Nahga guzzle the entire carafe of wine in five gulps.  
  
"That's better burp , now where were we? Oh yeah, Yoyo needs members.well.I don't think my current, ah.job is panning out, so.I'm IN! Welcome to the.wait, that's your line! Could you pass me that.whatever it is?" Nahga said, garbling the last few words.  
  
Yoyo passed the nearest platter faster than the waiter could move, but Nahga passed out plunk smoosh face first into the mashed potatoes.  
  
"Hey! Waiter guy! Give me a hand here. That's it, lift her up, I'll clean off her face. Yeah.can you.EYE'S UP HERE, BUB!"  
  
Yoyo wrapped Nahga's cloak over her voluptuous figure. "Now, can you carry her to her room? Thanks. Yeesh, Lina what's her problem anyway?"  
  
"Looks like she's drinking more seriously now. Maybe it's just the stress of taking on a job with Prince Phil. Wait till you meet him! Don't worry, she'll be fine in a bit.ah, are you going to eat the rest of those potatoes?" wondered Lina.  
  
"Miss Lina, Miss Yoyo!" cried Amelia as she bounced into the dining hall.  
  
"Hey, Amelia! We started without you, but I've left you something.somewhere." began Lina.  
  
"Oh that's okay. I really wanted you to meet my sister, Princess Gracia. I thought she was on her way here."  
  
"Well a servant guy said Prince Phil was detained and we heard some scuffling in the hall getting here so.maybe your sister and dad had some important wedding plans to go over, eh?" Yoyo mused.  
  
"Of course, you are probably right. Umm, that DOES smell good. Crunch Munch . Amelia motioned silently to a nearby servant, "Please, Serat, would you see if you can locate my father and sister."  
  
The three friends had long finished eating and settled into comfortable conversation, when the servant returned. "Princess Amelia, Princess Gracia is in her room. resting, and Prince Phil is in conference with the captain of the guard. There has been a disturbance outside of town, nothing important, Miss. Would you like me to keep you informed?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Serat. I'll be giving my friends a palace tour. You'll be able to find me in my suite later," Amelia nodded.  
  
Serat bowed politely and left. Lina and Yoyo and Amelia continued to chatter away while leaving the dining table and walking the halls. The Princess pointed out the library, ballroom, offices, and stopped at her suite of private rooms.  
  
"AMELIA! You're nuts to give up ALL THIS. for WHAT? To travel with a bunch of misfits and risk your life. for what exactly?" Yoyo paused for breath. Amelia blushed a little.  
  
Yoyo smiled, "Excitement? Romance? AH, HA! "  
  
Amelia blushed deeper.  
  
"Romance? Are you hoping to meet some dashing swordsman who'll sweep you off your feet?" Yoyo asked with a grin.  
  
"YOYO! Amelia's crazy about Zelgadiss! Even Rezo could see that and he's blind AND dead!" laughed Lina.  
  
"Miss Lina!" gasped Amelia.  
  
"Rocky! Well he is rather cute in an angsty, mysterious kind of way, but, ah.nothing personal, but.he's not really PRINCE material, is he?" said Yoyo incredulously.  
  
"Well, no, but a right-thinking heart can't be lead astray. Justice will prevail. He will get his cure and he will see that my heart was true before, after, and for ALL TIME!" Amelia said standing on her bed, one arm upraised.  
  
"Yeah, right and if there is no CURE? What is he actually? A teenage boy in a rock shell. Can he grow up? Can he have children? If he can, would they look human? Does he age? Oh, crud.I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm a realist, not a dreamer or a romantic," murmured Yoyo.  
  
Amelia shook her head with a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "You're right, I know.how I feel defies logic. But it's just that he's so."  
  
"Hot! That's the word. I told him so, but he couldn't take it and bolted. So what's it like kissing those stony lips?" asked Yoyo, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah, Zel is kinda.distant." Lina intervened, "He's not very aggressive either."  
  
"He's just shy, Miss Lina!" Amelia blushed, "I've never been kissed by anyone, but I dreamed he'd be the first."  
  
"Well, does he know you like him? I mean most shy guys are pretty obtuse. He might think of you as a kid sister, if you act like one. Look at it from his standpoint. What has he to offer? You're a Princess, he's a wandering shaman who steals for food. What kind of man does he look like if he pursues you? He's got pride that's for sure. He won't want to look like a freeloader taking advantage of a younger girl."  
  
"Oh Yoyo! I never thought of that! Of course he wouldn't want to appear so improper and.UNRIGHTEOUS!" Amelia brightened, "I'll have to give him a reason to hope."  
  
Further discussion was interrupted by the sound of many heavily booted feet pounding down the hallway. Amelia's servant, Serat, knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes?" called Amelia.  
  
"It's Serat, Princess, with a message from Prince Phil."  
  
"Come in, please," answered Amelia.  
  
"Prince Phil requests your immediate presence, your companions included, in the throne room."  
  
"All right everyone, let's go!" said Lina jumping for the door, glad to have some activity.  
  
* * * *  
  
Prince Phil was leaning over a map, which was spread out over the massive walnut table. The captain of the guard pointed to three spots saying, "Demons were reported here yesterday and here, then here today. But what the General here has told me was troubling."  
  
An older man with wide shoulders and a graying beard nodded. "Troops from the Outlands to the North and East have reported numerous demon sightings. At times groups of ten to twenty or more moving through their lands. By nightfall our valley will be surrounded!"  
  
"Daddy!" cried Amelia.  
  
"Amelia!" cried Phil.  
  
Yoyo looked over the map in an effort to ignore the Father/Daughter greeting and justice cheer-squad. Lina joined Yoyo and quickly reached the same gloomy conclusion as the General, whispering, "Yoyo, if they are after Xelloss, as he suggested, why so many? He's not even here, so what do you think they are planning to do to Seyruun?"  
  
Yoyo shook her head, "So the Goof-ball's wrong. There must be another angle. I was chasing some demons when we met.or maybe they were headed your direction anyway.Did you get something new that demons might want, any of you guys?"  
  
"Not that I know of.I have had some visions though.about a Mazouku Lord of the Shabrinigdo kind..but I don't know. It doesn't matter." Lina marched over to Amelia, "Hey, you coming? We have to keep these demons out of the city right? You don't want me to Dragon Slave Seyruun to ruins again do you? So let's go!"  
  
"But there's only us three!" exclaimed Yoyo.  
  
"AND THE JUSTICE FORCE OF SEYRUUN!" cried Prince Phil.  
  
"Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadiss will show up too!" said Amelia.  
  
"I hope," thought Lina, "Amelia, we'll need our fur cloaks, boots, and some horses would be great!"  
  
"On it, Miss Lina!" said the princess looking around for Serat again.  
  
Yoyo followed Lina and Amelia out the door calling, "Hey Lina, wait up. Shouldn't we leave word here with someone for the guys so they know where to find us?"  
  
"Oh Xelloss has ways.besides we'll be where the action is. My Fireballs can't be missed:" laughed the sorceress.  
  
"I'll leave a note with my sister, Princess Gracia. If they come here, she'll know where to send them.at least where they can start looking."  
  
"Good idea, Amelia. Just meet us at the stables in.fifteen minutes!" Lina called after the disappearing princess.  
  
"OH, hohoho.oh crap! My head's killing me. Where's everyone going?" asked an unsteady Nahga.  
  
"Ah.there's going to some trouble with demons, but you don't look up to much." began Lina.  
  
"What? I'm in fighting shape. I'm as good as.ohhh.just need to sit a moment." moaned Nahga.  
  
"Nahga, it's snowing out there. Why don't you stay in the Palace and guard it? You'd be the only sorceress here facing countless demons." Lina said enticingly.  
  
"I'd do it," said Yoyo, "But I'm no sorceress, you know."  
  
"Sssokay. I do guard duty too. I'm so NOT a snow person. Spa's and hot springs, that's my kind of recreation," smiled Nahga.  
  
"That's good, well.Yoyo, let's go to the stables and check out the horse situation. Bet there isn't a nag to be had there!" said Lina, "See ya later!"  
  
"OH, hohohoh! You'll be seeing Nahga the White Serpent in no time!"  
  
Moments later, Princess Amelia rounded a turn and ran smack into, "Princess Gracia! I was looking for you. I have a favor to ask."  
  
"No problembo, Sis! I've got the place covered."  
  
"Great! You'll be staying here then? You see Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadiss are expected but.could you give them this map? It marks the spots we might be found," Amelia smiled, handing over a note.  
  
"Go have a good time.I need to go.find my fiancée.lay down..ohhh there goes my head again!" said Gracia, stumbling away.  
  
"Now, to fight for JUSTICE I shall join with the RIGHTEOUS forces and.oh.bye, Miss Gracia."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Amelia! Hurry up! You're late!" shouted Lina.  
  
Sorry, I did find Miss Gracia and gave her a map for .Hey! Wait for me!" cried Amelia.  
  
CLIP CLOP CLIP CLOP   
  
CLIPPITY, CLIP CLOPPITY, CLOP   
  
Lina, Amelia, and Yoyo rode out the same way they had entered the beautiful city of Seyruun. Sparkling snow gave the high-peaked houses and palace spires a fairytale appearance. Lina steered off the main road and onto a narrow path through the forest. "Listen up everyone. Time for some tactical planning. We don't know how powerful these demons will be, but at first, Yoyo, stay back and don't let the horses run off. Amelia and I will test them a little. If needed, she can put up some protection barriers, then you dodge out and do some hacking. Got it? No heroics until backup arrives." Lina ordered.  
  
"Right Chief!" answered Yoyo.  
  
Amelia nodded. She knew Lina was in charge and was satisfied to take orders.  
  
Lina raised an arm STOP! A cold wind caught a loose lock of her red hair, snapping it like a whip. From between the surrounding trees, a dozen hideous, barely humanoid forms appeared.  
  
"FireBALL!" screamed Lina, bounding off her horse as the flaming ball flew from her hands.  
  
"RAY FREEZE!" screamed Amelia while leaping off of her horse. She was hoping to by them some time by suspending the opponents' spells and movements momentarily.  
  
Yoyo snatched up the freed reins. The horses whinnied and stomped the ground in fear of the approaching demons. The bandit-girl whispered softly to the animals and led them away beneath a sheltering rock ledge. She crouched down, using the horses as a shield and watched the demons burning in the Fireball spell. A heartbeat later new ones appeared behind Yoyo.  
  
"Lina!" she cried, whipping out her axe.  
  
SIZZLE   
  
Yoyo's axe shot out and intercepted the flash of fire powered from the demon's claws. "Hi, YA!" she shouted.  
  
The axe reflected the fire onto another creature bursting out of the ground. The ground golem blew apart, flinging rock parts into the air. Yoyo swung her axe, bouncing fragments away and repelling the claws of the first demon. With her left hand, she unsheathed a knife from a side pocket and jumped, jabbing the blade into the demon's eye and pushing off with her axe to parry the next claw attack.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!" screamed Lina, igniting multiple light lances, which ripped off the demon's claws.  
  
Amelia yelled, "BURST RONDO!" casting balls of light flashing into the demons' faces and blinding them temporarily.  
  
"That's right! Buy us some time, Amelia!" said Lina beginning her chant.  
  
Yoyo rolled back to the horses, out of the way and protected by a rock barrier.  
  
"BURST RONDO!" Amelia cried out, spreading more chaotic light bursts, while Lina continued her incantation.  
  
Amelia noticed two demons rushing them. Quickly she created a windshield and concentrated, ready to drop the protection the moment Lina was ready. Lina's voice grew louder, her cape flapped behind her in a wind as her chant continued. Yoyo pushed against the outermost horse forcing it to squeeze tightly against the rock ledge. Suddenly Lina's arms flung forward, a crimson glow grew from her hands: "DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
A massive blot of red pulsing power streaked through the cold air. A blinding light filled the sky and an impact blast blew with hurricane force.  
  
"VICTORY!" Shouted Amelia as the dust cleared. No demons were left or trees or snow or.just a crater circling a mile out from Lina. Yoyo climbed on her horse and urged it on, yanking the other horses' reins.  
  
"The next demon invasion was up at the pass ahead. But since I blew up the road, we'll have to circle back to the main road and.take this other swiggly line," said Lina, stabbing at the map.  
  
Feeling confident, the three companions turned the horses back and galloped full speed toward Seyruun. Without warning, explosive blasts from overhead propelled rock chips into their faces. The cliff broke off and sent the trio careening down the mountain slope towards Seyruun's valley.  
  
"LEVITATION!" screamed Lina, grabbing Yoyo by the waist and yanking her out of the rock slide.  
  
"RAY WING!" cried Amelia, floating to safety.  
  
Riderless, the horses slid with the rubble to the road below, righted themselves, and madly galloped away back to the palace.  
  
Yoyo spat dirt. Amelia wiped away grime. Lina coughed dust. Another blast displaced more rocks, which pounded into them from above and bounced off Amelia's quickly conjured shield.  
  
"Look out!" shouted Yoyo as a huge boulder loosened and rolled toward the girls.  
  
"FIREBALL!" cried Lina, detonating a fiery ball into the boulder. The shattering fragments shot into Amelia's barrier, which, thankfully, held again.  
  
Terrifying shrieks pierced the girls' ears. Lina glided to the top of the cliff. Amelia and Yoyo sank into the soft grass nearby, looking around anxiously for the source of the abominable sound. Nothing was moving in the gloomy dusk. Again, the shrill inhuman voices cried out and the demons rushed upon them. Lina chanted a quick spell then flung flames from her fingertips. Again and again she sent waves of flame washing over a cluster of creatures which ignited from the: "FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALL!"  
  
Flaming tongues licked through the trees and swept up toward Yoyo and Amelia.  
  
"MOS VARIUM!" cried Amelia. The glowing ball rushed from her hands to suck up the evil fire spell.  
  
Yoyo dove under a barrage of shooting white-flame arrows, scrambled to her feet and leapt onto a tree branch. From her vantage point, Yoyo could see a single dark figure with multiple glowing eyes and an aura darker than the surrounding murkiness. It was floating towards them.  
  
"Amelia, something different.Mazouku maybe.it's coming! Go for that and I'll help Lina distract the rest." Yoyo vaulted over Amelia using her axe for leverage. Then whirling her axe up, she slashed through a small on- coming creature and dropped-rolled to Lina's side.  
  
Amelia began her chant, focusing on the empty space where Yoyo had pointed.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!" shouted Lina, sending white-flaming lances to seared off a green-tentacled demon's limbs. The air filled with the foul stench of smoking wounds. Lina spun around to stand back to back with Yoyo, then sent out spell after spell of "FIREBALL!" filling the ever-darkening sky with and eerie artificial light.  
  
Amelia finished her spirit-slaying spell, ".let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite." With one last glance, Amelia spotted the specter of evil, then cried the last words, "RA TILT!"  
  
The blue-white flame shot from her hands, slamming into her target. The Mazouku's spirit was destroyed in a blinding flash of light. "One for JUSTICE!" whooped the little Princess.  
  
Lina , Yoyo, and Amelia stood together in the center of a charred landscape barely visible through a thick haze in the darkness of night.  
  
"Are you all right, Amelia?" asked Lina as the princess slumped to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just.drained."  
  
"So do you think that was one of the wandering bands we expected, or a new one?" asked Yoyo.  
  
"I don't know.but those were stronger than the first bunch." Said Lina, "Also, we're pushed closer to Seyruun. Look the main road is just a few hundred feet left and below."  
  
The next explosion rocked the ground.  
  
"Not again!" cried Yoyo.  
  
"Can you run, Amelia?" asked Lina.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's coming from the forest so,.down to the road!" shouted Lina.  
  
They blew away ten more demons on their way, but were really getting tired. Yoyo's legs were burned and Amelia was applying a healing spell.  
  
"That's enough or you won't be able to move yourself!" said Yoyo, "Thanks kid, you're.a real friend, Amelia."  
  
"Gourry, Zel,.Xelloss, where are you?" wondered Lina, then to her friends said aloud, "Come on. We need to find a protected spot off the road. Give us a chance to build up our strength."  
  
"Lina, LOOK OUT!" screamed Amelia. She summoned her remaining strength and chanted briefly to create a wind barrier.  
  
A blast of power rebounded off the barrier shell. Lina began a long incantation. Again she stood eyes closed, arms aloft, wind gently blowing her hair then picking up and snapping her cape as the ball of glowing power grew in her hands. Amelia dropped the shield.  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
After the smoke cleared, the lunar landscape following her blast's attack stretched to the very gates of Seyruun. The city was spared. Amelia crawled over to Lina who was sprawled flat out on her back. She checked the sorceress's pulse and listened to her breathing, like Zelgadiss had taught her. "She's alive. Good, 'cause I couldn't help anyone now."  
  
Amelia glanced over at Yoyo, who waved a hand, then closed her eyes too, mumbling, "If any more come, we are dead, you know."  
  
Lina pushed up onto her elbows, "It's no time to be gloomy. It worked, didn't it?"  
  
Amelia held up a half-hearted "V"-for-victory sign, "All gone, Miss Lina!"  
  
"So.can any of us move?" asked Lina, "'Cause I can sense more .coming! NOW!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Val, watch Zelgadiss a moment," advised Gourry. "See how he combines all his...ah.special talents with good sword skills to become a.a ah.very effective fighter? His speed, I wish I could move that fast.his skin can deflect most blades.I've got the scars to prove my mistakes.and I've seen him put spells on the sword with awesome results!"  
  
Val watched admiring the demonstration, then added thoughtfully, "Yeah, if he wasn't a chimera, he wouldn't be much of a warrior, would he? He'd just be."  
  
"He'd STILL be our friend..." finished Gourry.  
  
Zelgadiss had hidden a blush response from Gourry's kind words with some speedy moves, but Val's words struck him like a punch to the stomach. He was distracted enough that Xelloss almost disarmed him, but instead, Xelloss froze mid-swing.  
  
"Xelloss, what's up?" asked Zelgadiss, lowering his sword.  
  
He and Xelloss were trading off with Gourry and Val practicing sword technique. Xelloss dropped his branch and opened his eyes in shock  
  
Gasp! So many dead. "Time to go!" he said, his voice shaking ever so little, "Val, keep that dagger on you." The Mazouku reached for Gourry and Zel's arms then they disappeared.  
  
SHIMMER 


	19. Love's Labor Lost

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 19 - Love's Labor Lost  
  
Friendship should be more than biting Time can sever. -T.S.Eliot  
  
SHIMMER   
  
Xelloss detected the demon spirits extinguished over the Astral Plain. The concentration indicated battle situations around Seyruun, Lina. He located Lina those magic amplifiers I sold her do come in handy a fraction of a second later and transported Zelgadiss and Gourry to her side.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss!" cried Amelia tearfully.  
  
"Gourry." smiled Lina with relief.  
  
"Hey guys! That was crack timing there, Goof.. ah.Xelloss!" grinned Yoyo, "But . we're killing your kind here, you know, so maybe you'd better.shimmer off."  
  
"Astral Vine!" shouted Zelgadiss, sending the spell up his sword. He brought the red blade slashing through three tentacled Monsters, which had appeared suddenly.  
  
Amelia and Yoyo huddled together as Amelia applied a weak healing spell to Yoyo's ankle.  
  
Gourry stood over Lina swiping away two demons with smooth sword strokes. "Don't worry, Lina! I'll protect you. These aren't too bad."  
  
* * * *  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss sent up light spells to see the results of the last battle. Thankfully, only minor cuts and scrapes were visible. But the three young women were dirty, hungry, and exhausted. Yoyo complained about sticky monster blood, or worse, on her clothes. Lina moaned about her grumbling stomach. Amelia gazed upon Zelgadiss a moment, then lay back down, eyes closed.  
  
Xelloss made an appearance, "Greetings everyone! I've brought drinks." He smiled and distributed skins Lina was so thirsty she barely considered 'skins of what' dripping with fresh water, which everyone gratefully accepted. "This may be your last rest for awhile. The other squads are closing in on this location. Your father is fine, Princess, and keeping busy with a band or two outside the Palace gates."  
  
"And Val?" pressed Zelgadiss, guessing Xelloss had visited him as well, and the priest had seemed less secretive lately.  
  
"Having dinner. Steamed potatoes in dill sauce with freshly baked seed rolls warm from the oven.crispy fried river trout and crunchy salad. Oh dear, Lina did I say something wrong?" he added in mock innocence.  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T BRING US ANYTHING?" screamed Lina.  
  
"I brought you water!"  
  
"He'll be giving drink to poor damned souls, and I'll get a swig in Hell from Gunga Din," muttered Zelgadiss, then louder continued, "Though I've belted you and flayed you, By the living Gods that made you, You're a better man than I am, Gunga Din! (Gunga Din, the water-bearer, and quote from Rudyard Kipling)"  
  
"My, my, Zel-chan, your sense of humor is getting so." began Xelloss.  
  
"Literate, clever?" suggested Yoyo.  
  
"Twisted." Said Xelloss with a grin.  
  
"You think I have a twisted sense of humor? Yours is positively." sputtered the Chimera.  
  
"Charming, fetching, enlightened?" finished Xelloss, giggling a little.  
  
"ANNOYING, offensive, repulsive!" corrected Zelgadiss.  
  
Xelloss moved closer to Zelgadiss and lowered his voice, "And what were you feeling when you were killing dozens with one spell, Zel-chan? Are you not the powerful shaman you've always dreamed of becoming? Isn't it exciting, stimulating, intoxicating even?"  
  
Zelgadiss's expression of disdain turned to fright, "What's happening to me? He's right. It's never felt so.good...so freeing to kill and now it's so easy." He swallowed then choked out, "What if its me.my demon part taking over since the encounter with the DARKSTAR weapon?"  
  
The purple-haired man shook his head, "I don't think so. I detect no Astral Mazouku spirit from you. Just human flesh and blood, inside anyway. The DARKSTAR encounter is interesting. I've been thinking about how it's affected us all. Perhaps that's all your.problem. Your dark-elf demon part just makes you speedy, blue, and gives you those adorable ears!"  
  
Xelloss giggled hysterically and transported out of range of the angry Chimera's backlash of insults and magic.  
  
This time the companions were caught by surprise. A black form leaped into their makeshift encampment and blasted white flames searing over Amelia and Yoyo. Amelia's weak shield diverted most of the heat over their heads.  
  
Lina shouted a "FIREBALL!" The nearest creatures burst into flames.  
  
Zelgadiss and Gourry drew their swords and stared expectantly into the darkness beyond. Gourry's arm met with a pounding force that sent him reeling backwards into Lina. He didn't fall though.  
  
"HIKARI YO!" He shouted and launched himself forward, springing into the air and slashing downward in an arc. Roars of pain filled the cold cheerless night as twelve creatures fell to his blade.  
  
Zelgadiss chanted spell after spell. He slammed his hands to the ground and shouted, "DUG HAUT!"  
  
The ground shook and hundreds of gigantic stone spears shot out of the earth from their circle out into the darkness beyond. Demons wailed and slipped between the rocks.  
  
"DUG WAVE!" he shouted, and the ground beneath the demons exploded, burying them forever.  
  
Hearing demons approach from behind, the Chimera shaman twisted around, pivoting on one foot and whispering an incantation, then in a single dance-like movement he flung a powerful ball of light at his target.  
  
"ASTRAL BREAK!" spin   
  
"ASTRAL BREAK!" spin   
  
"ASTRAL BREAK!" spin   
  
Zelgadiss leaped over the bodies of dead demons and raced at an incredible speed toward a tall dark figure with an angry red aura. He chanted a quick spirit attack spell and when he was within range, stretched out his hands and shouted, "GOZ VU ROU!"  
  
The Mazouku aura flickered then faded as the Astral spirit was fried. Next, Zelgadiss sped back to his friends, deftly hopping the rock spears created by his earlier spell. Lina noticed the blue-blur, known as Zel, launch himself overhead as a wind suddenly began to swirl around them.  
  
"GARK RUHAAD!" cried the Chimera.  
  
The resulting enchanted wind blasted the area clean of all life for 500 meters around. Zelgadiss landed gracefully beside Lina and smirked down at her. Gourry stood close by, partially hidden by mountains of steaming, oozing bodies. He kicked a few to the side and stepped into Lina's brief "LIGHTING" spell.  
  
"Hey!" the tall swordsman smiled.  
  
"That went well!" answered Zelgadiss. Then his eyes opened wide. Rapidly his lips moved and his arms swept a complicated arc shape, then he cried out, "RAY WIND!"  
  
Instantly a protective wind-shield appeared overhead as a hail-storm of explosive debris signaled the start of a new onslaught.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Deju Vu!" thought Lina. "This was my dream."  
  
Amelia had twisted her ankle attempting to jump through Zel's rock forest. He was now applying a healing spell and speaking softly to her. He held out a hand and helped the Princess stand. He was pointing to Yoyo, who was lying prone beside and concealed by a tall rock face. Zelgadiss smiled and turned away. Amelia carefully picked her way around the rubble to Yoyo's side.  
  
"In my dream another attack came and we weren't doing well.Xelloss gave me a new spell. Can I remember.yes, YES!" murmured Lina.  
  
"FIREBALL!" Lina shouted to clear a path. In the back of her mind, Lina could hear Gourry's shouts, then Zel's chants and explosions. She closed her eyes and concentrated. First invoking the power amplification spell, she stretched her arms and body through an elaborate series of positions, all the while whispering a chant which summoned the power of Shabrinigdo. Her flaming eyes opened and she screamed,  
  
"RUBY EYE SLASH!"  
  
Wherever Lina's glowing eyes looked, wherever her hands passed, a deadly Astral blade swept through and lay low the demon host. When the wails and howls faded, nothing stood, save her friends.  
  
"By the Gods, Lina, what was that?" asked Zelgadiss, eyes flashing in horror and fascination  
  
"My dream.come true." She answered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ermgort, Chapunn, Warui, and Mataku, four Mazouku, sat once more around the heavy oak table.  
  
"Any quesstionss?" hissed the reptilian leader, Ermgort.  
  
Warui squirmed in his seat and rubbed the back of his stony head with an equally stony hand, "How will I KNOW which is my target?" he whined.  
  
Sigh "There are only two human femaless and I'll be on the OTHER ONE! Anything elsse? Chapunn, you're on the tall sswordsman, neh? Mataku, you." began Ermgort.  
  
"The male shaman, no sweat! I'll take out the Dragon Lady too. Always wanted to taste Dragon blood." She said licking her snout and showing her fangs in a 'grin'.  
  
"Ssuch confidence. I like it! Alright, here comess BOOM Oxceplin BOOM , then we shall BOOM leave."  
  
BOOM   
  
The huge Mazouku entered the room and with a voice like thunder demanded, "READY?.Then GO!"  
  
SHIMMER (times four!)  
  
* * * *  
  
Filia and Val were sipping tea at the dinning room table.  
  
"So.maybe they aren't coming back tonight. That's good, right? That probably means no Mazouku here either." Val said hopefully.  
  
"It means nothing good. Nothing having to do with Mazouku can be good," Filia growled anxiously, while fidgeting with the heavy ruby clasp in her hands.  
  
"Xelloss can be good." mumbled Val.  
  
Filia locked eyes with Val's, hers panic-stricken, his trusting. "Mazouku.outside.now." she whispered aloud.  
  
Val's hand instinctively slid to his side feeling for the hidden dagger. He jumped up and strode to the back door, listening. Jillas and Gravis had already stationed themselves at strategic points around the yard. All week the two devoted servants had been stockpiling an assortment of weapons and explosives.  
  
KABLOOEY KABOOM KABOOM   
  
Filia clenched the communicator-clasp and cried out, "Xelloss.Xellossss.XELLOSS.XEL-LOSSSSS!"  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Xelloss gasped as Filia's call sent shock waves pulsing through him, "Damn that Dragon! Just call once wince SHIT! wince SHUT UP! Wince "  
  
He had been conserving his strength and summoning all the spirit strength possible from the Astral Plain. He mentally sighed and transported to Lina and CO.  
  
"My, my, how powerful you've grown Lina-chan. But save the rest for the next fight. By the way everyone, we're off to Filia and Val-chan's. I have this one special spell I've been saving."  
  
SWIRL SHIMMER SWIRL   
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Ermgort & CO had not been a team long. Their individual roles had been carefully delineated, but when a snag in the plans occurred, their lack of group dynamics and general flexibility became apparent. First problem, Ermgort transported his team into Filia's backyard, which was under surveillance by Jillas and Gravis; thus, gone that element of surprise so important to most plans. Second problem, when Lina & CO did show up, there was another girl present, Yoyo, who, to a demon of small mind like Warui, looked a lot like a little shaman girl. Thirdly, Gourry had a new Sword of Light. Forth, Val was a resourceful kid, absolutely not a wimp. Fifth, all Lina's troop was more powerful than ever. Sixth, Xelloss was still alive. And so on.Mostly it was a stupid plan. So with that in mind, back to the action.  
  
Jillas released a barrage of bombs whose explosions spewed shrapnel, smoke, and noise around the newly arrived Mazouku. Gravis sprayed the newcomers with boiling oil, then lit a match. Easy to spot trouble coming that way!  
  
Xelloss transported Lina & CO to the safety of a rooftop that afforded a splendid view of the action taking place in Filia's backyard.  
  
"One of these guys is supposed to be your replacement?" Lina asked incredulously.  
  
"I am SO ashamed." snickered Xelloss, "No, actually those must be Oxceplin's lackeys, but.I don't see him, he's hard to miss, very, very large Mazouku. When he comes he'll be bringing powerful reinforcements."  
  
Lina and Zelgadiss discussed a plan then explained it to the others.  
  
"There go Filia and Val. Let's GO!" shouted Lina.  
  
"RAY WING!"  
  
"LEVITATION!"  
  
Amelia carried Yoyo. Lina towed Gourry by the arm. Zelgadiss landed a little distance away.  
  
Warui attacked Yoyo with ice arrows. She easily deflected them with her axe, back-flipped over his head, and kicked him flat on the ground. Amelia finished off her spell shouting:  
  
"ELMEKIA LANCE!" a white flush of power flashed from her hands into the prone figure, and Warui was out of the calculation.  
  
Meanwhile, Chapunn had easily located Gourry and rushed him. Gourry slapped on a rare cruel grimace, pulled out his sword, and shouted,  
  
"HIKARI YO!"  
  
Chapunn hung skewered like a fish for a moment, then he was no more.  
  
Mataku engaged Zelgadiss the instant he landed. She was clever and quick, but the Chimera's demon speed was greater. After whispering a brief chant, Zelgadiss loosened a "RA TILT!" straight into her chest. There was nothing left except a new path through the forest.  
  
Ermgort had moved on the dangerous redhead an instant too late. Lina sent a "FIREBALL" into his face, knocking him between Filia and Val. Since no bad decision goes unpunished, and Ermgort was on a roll now, he decided to make a dive for the Dragon Lady, slashing out with his claws.  
  
Val jumped on the back of the Mazouku, drew his dagger, and drove it deep into the lizard's 'flesh'. He continued pushing the dagger to the hilt, then ripped sideways, tearing open a gaping hole. The magical blade prevented any healing to occur, and so, Ermgort fell to the feet of both Dragons, pouring out his black Astral spirit and then wafting away in the frigid atmosphere.  
  
Oxceplin watched the ugly scene with disgust. Yes, he has erred in choosing Ermgort to lead, "Fools! All Fools! Plan B, yes, time for plan B." he snapped his fat fingers and backups were on the way.  
  
The fighting began in earnest. There were Oxceplin's minions but mostly highly capable Mazouku of various levels and powers. Yoyo crept to safety, nursing a head injury. Amelia remained alongside Zelgadiss both for the synergistic effects of their combined spells as well as for protection- Zel was not weakening and she felt nearly spent.  
  
Gourry fought beside Lina. They looked like two old pros, used to a lifetime of complementary spell and swordplay. Filia and Val were holding their own, Val brandishing Zel's 'new' short sword. The Dragons were being pushed toward the house with the other two pairs fanned out on front for defense.  
  
Xelloss observed Oxceplin from another rooftop. The gigantic Mazouku made his move, transporting to the Dragons below. He tried pushing Filia out of the way to reach the 'boy' when Xelloss transported to the giant's back, inadvertently crushing Filia into the wall of the house.  
  
"The dagger now Val!" Xelloss shouted.  
  
Val understood. He threw the long, cruel knife with certain aim, straight at the two Mazouku. It struck Xelloss first, causing him to buckle at the contact. The dagger continued on its path, through Xelloss (Val knew it couldn't harm Xelloss, the man wasn't stupid enough to give two Dragons a blade than could hurt him!) and on into the Oxceplin's back where it stuck.  
  
The giant Mazouku roared in agony as the magical poison entered his Astral spirit form. He turned around to face his attackers, releasing Filia, who wisely fled the scene to Yoyo's side.  
  
"LINA! HURRY!" Xelloss shouted.  
  
Lina had completed the new "ruby-eye slash' chant, focused her eyes, then pushing her arms to direct the flow of power at Oxceplin, shouted, "RUBY EYE SLASH!"  
  
In an eye-blink Xelloss realized that Oxceplin's plan all along was to kill Val not kidnap him, and that he still had one more opportunity to succeed. If the dying giant were to place Val between himself and Lina's spell- blade, Val would certainly die. Xelloss launched himself at Val knocking him to the ground. Oxceplin snatched Xelloss instead. Lina saw the blurred movement and tried to pull her blade, but there was no time. It was too late. Xelloss absorbed most of the force and collapsed. Oxceplin already half dead from the poison, assimilated the remainder force from Lina's blade, and died.  
  
"XELLOSS!" cried Lina.  
  
Gourry leaped to her side in sword- flash, fending off possible attacks from behind. Zelgadiss saw the forms on the ground and nodded to Amelia, "I can take care of this. Go see what you can do over there. Someone's hurt!"  
  
Amelia answered, "Yes!" and ran to Lina's side. Filia meanwhile had transformed into a flying Golden Dragon, launching a flaming aerial attack on the Mazouku flitting in and out of the Astral Plain. Val was standing in shock. Lina cradled Xelloss's head, his soft purple hair splayed across her lap.  
  
Hang on! Hang on you stupid Mazouku! You can transport to that Astral place and heal. Come on now!" screamed Lina.  
  
Xelloss shook his head side to side a little and smiled weakly, "Listen carefully, Li-na. Take my ruby clasp. Use it with your other one.yes they'll work together fine, sorry I lied before. cough .it will boost your powers enough to beat anything coming next.hurry now."  
  
"But I can't! You need it! It's the only power you have to transport to the Astral Plain, right? I won't do it, Xelloss. There is a limit to my greediness, you know!" shouted Lina.  
  
Gourry noticed what Lina did not. He removed the clasp from the priest's cloak and pinned it to Lina's, below the other clasp she wore.  
  
"One more thing, Lina.you should know.only touch the ruby at the last moment before you cast the spell.and"  
  
"That's going to be two things, right?"  
  
"Yes.with it.you are my Knight of Shabra."  
  
He didn't finish. His eyes grew wide, then shut forever.  
  
"AMELIA!" screamed Lina, "RESURRECTION spell, and make it snappy. Right now, here.save him!"  
  
Amelia obediently moved to Lina's spot while Gourry drug Lina away. "Lina, there's nothing for you to do there now. If there's a chance, it's in Amelia's hands now. Hey, look, if you don't do something right now, Zel's a goner, then the rest of us." Gourry said in a remarkably clear, serious tone.  
  
Lina gazed at Filia and Zel. Time for action. She turned away from the sad scene and considered the spell, "Knight of Shabrinigdo. Is it worth it to save my friends, but lose my soul? Why should I lose my soul, though? I am Lina Inverse! Nobody control me, but ME! I'll use this spell and we will triumph and I will still be me!"  
  
"Lina? LINA! You'd better hurry," pleaded Gourry.  
  
Lina grinned at her dear friend, then closed her eyes and began the chant. Her arms moved, the wind blew her hair and cape, then she paused. One hand touched the largest ruby centered on the new clasp. A red aura emerged from the jewel and surrounded her. It was as if all time had stopped.  
  
"RUBY EYE SLASH!"  
  
As she cried the final word, the clasp burst into pieces flying everywhere. The aura entered her slim body, leaving only her glowing eyes to register the immense power trapped within.  
  
Lina cut a swath through the Mazouku over and over. Filia landed, returned to human form and rushed to Val's side. Zelgadiss flew swiftly to the house, giving Lina free reign to clear the area. The Mazouku were confused. They recognized Lina as 'the foe', but now her aural signature read 'Knight of Shabrinigdo'. They collectively interpreted this to mean 'die for me' and so, stopped fighting and stood waiting for Lina to deliver the killing blows.  
  
Zelgadiss crept towards Amelia. He could see black Astral fingers leaping from her human ones. Val was squeezing his hands into fists, staring in horror. Xelloss's legs had been blasted away, his 'human' features were gone without his powers to maintain his form. Zelgadiss watched as the remaining smoky vapors, that were Xelloss, coalesced around Amelia's Astral fingers, then blinked out. Amelia slumped, whispering, "I-I couldn't s- save h-him. I t-tried. I j-just c-couldn't." and broke down in Zel's arms crying.  
  
Gourry had retrieved the dagger and wrapped it in the remains of Xelloss's cloak. He handed them to Val, saying, " I'm sure he'd want you to keep these."  
  
* * * * 


	20. Interlude IV

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 20 - Interlude IV  
  
"The question is," said Humpty Dumpty, "which is to be Master - that's all." - Lewis Carroll  
  
Zelas Metallium was not used to cringing. That was for the weaklings under her. She ran her own agenda, made her own rules, and answered oh so rarely to only one other entity, the Mother of ALL, the Lord of Nightmares. Her former Priest and General acted in her name to carry out her will at all times. Zelas rarely had need to leave her lovely island retreat that she affectionately called, Wolfpack Island, and she NEVER got her hands dirty. Never the less, Zelas was afraid now.  
  
The death of Xelloss, as well as the countless other Mazouku, Monsters, and demons that Lina & CO had destroyed, pulsed through the Astral Plain spreading pain and fear to all the spirit forms. But that was only a small contributor to her current state of apprehension. Her dilemma was much worse.  
  
Currently, Zelas was floating in the domain of the Lord of Nightmares. L-sama herself was filling the Void at the end of the 'room' and was continuing to question the Mazouku lord,  
  
".So you removed his staff and returned him nearly powerless to his human associates?" Xelloss's staff rested, unharmed, alongside Filia's mace, also unharmed, against one 'wall'.  
  
"Yes, L-sama. I had wanted to test his strength. He needs a little push now and then...and there are so many openings in the hierarchy these days.I fully intended to return his staff tomorrow." She added contritely.  
  
"He accomplished your goal in spite of his weakness. And sacrificed his life to save the Ancient Dragon from destruction. Was it your intention to kill the last member of one of my creations? Was Xelloss working in defiance of your orders?"  
  
"Oxceplin's orders were to capture the boy, not to kill him. He was acting on no authority of mine! "  
  
"Oxceplin was yours. He planned to destroy the Ancient Dragon. So you are responsible for is actions as well. That he failed, was due solely to Xelloss's initiative."  
  
"Yes, L-sama."  
  
"So, now, without Xelloss in particular and without Oxceplin and his minions, how do you plan to handle the Knight of Shabrinigdo, a human of particular interest to me, and how are you to complete your plans to resurrect Him and return Him to power? "  
  
"I-I don't know, L-sama."  
  
"I see."  
  
There was a long pause in the questioning, then She asked, "Zelas- child? If you could change one thing, what would that be?"  
  
Without pause, Zelas replied, "I would that Xelloss survived, my Lord."  
  
The beautiful golden light of L-sama drenched the room. In the center was a small dark cloud of swirling aural mass. "A very powerful , resourceful, and passionate young healer-woman drew this material together. This is all that remains of Xelloss. To bring him back, I'll need more."  
  
"Yes, L-sama, I understand. Take what you need." Zelas submitted to a pain beyond nightmares as the Lord of Nightmares drained her of her power and aural material.  
  
The aura called Xelloss grew as L-sama continued to draw upon the Astral Plain and nurtured the mists into substantial form.  
  
Xelloss stood naked in the golden light and smiled upon the vision,  
  
"L-sama? Who am I?"  
  
The Lord of Nightmares clasped him in her golden aura and filled his mind with images of countless ages and memories both his and those of endless others. Then she sorted them all out of the chaos and into coherent, ordered thoughts.  
  
"L-sama. I am Xelloss. Thank you for this life." He smiled and bowed, then noticed his staff.  
  
He held out his arm and the staff floated into its master's open hand. He swept the staff from head to toe and dressed himself anew. Now he noticed his former boss floating nearby, "Mistress? Is this the new one? It feels exactly like the old."  
  
Zelas bowed her head slightly, "It's the old one. I had lied. It's been safe all along."  
  
Xelloss looked bemused, "Ah, then it was just test after all! How did I do, my Mistress? I'm really nervous about tests, you know giggle ."  
  
"You did well. You acquired the Knight of Shabrinigdo and saved your Ancient Dragon, at last."  
  
"And my friends?"  
  
"F-Friends? They are all well,." answered Zelas, surprise showing by the catch in her voice.  
  
"I see." Then to the Golden Aura he bowed, "Well, then if there is nothing else, I MUST be going.."  
  
"There IS more, Xelloss," intoned the Lord of Nightmares. "There is the matter of punishment and reward."  
  
"Punishment?.and reward? I'll take the reward first, L-sama," grinned Xelloss.  
  
The Golden Aura shimmered in merriment, "Very well.You are now a powerful Mazouku Lord under Shabrinigdo, under me. I am certain that you can feel the new power. Zelas was generous enough to 'share' some of hers to return you to life. You and she are now equals under Shabrinigdo, under me. Now you must choose a purpose and a title."  
  
Xelloss closed his violet eyes, put on his 'thinking cap' (purple of course), and floated arms-behind-head, staff upon chest for some time. When he awoke, Xelloss smiled and called out, "L-sama?"  
  
"Have you decided, little-one?" for all her creations were children to the endlessness of the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
"Yes, L-sama. I'd like to be called the Lord of Dreams. And use my powers to control the dreams of man to shape the world according to your perfect chaos. For you see, I believe that the time of Gods and Mazouku is waning, and that of humankind is waxing."  
  
"Very well, Xelloss Lord of Dreams, you have chosen. Time for the punishment."  
  
Xelloss made a face.  
  
"The punishment is not so bad. First, Zelas is now your equal. You carried out your orders in spite of her deception and against great odds. You must choose her punishment."  
  
Xelloss opened his eyes and gazed long at Zelas. She met his stare, then looked away. Xelloss sighed, then smiled, "Well, actually, I'm more a middle-management sort of Mazouku. All that responsibility and paperwork is SO stressful, you know. I'd prefer to remain the High Priest and General to Zelas, while retaining my new title and powers."  
  
Zelas stared at the purple-haired Mazouku Lord in disbelief. This was no Mazouku like any other. Mercy over punishment?  
  
"As you wish, Xelloss Lord of Dreams, but with this restriction. You report to me as well. You carry out my wishes first and foremost. My wishes take precedence over all others. Do you understand and accept this, Xelloss?"  
  
"Yes, L-sama."  
  
"And you, Zelas Lord Beastmaster, do you?"  
  
"Y-Yes, L-sama."  
  
Then the Golden Aura smiled upon Xelloss, "You are a most remarkable Mazouku with a strange generous spirit. Perhaps your close contact with humans is responsible. Perhaps the race of Mazouku must change to survive in this new era of humanity. What do you think?"  
  
"Hmm, I think.that I'd like to go to my funeral. It's about to begin and my friends are going to say all kinds of nice and terrible things about me and, well, I AM getting a bit peckish." he grinned.  
  
"Very well, good-bye. We will talk again later."  
  
"Thank you, L-sama," said Xelloss, who paused and reached toward the mace. He grabbed it in his free hand, bowed to both Lords and disappeared.  
  
SHIMMER 


	21. Story's End

THE GIFT OF THE MAZOUKU - A SLAYERS STORY  
  
Chapter 21 - Story's End  
  
It is lurid and melodramatic, but it is true. - D.H.Lawence  
  
  
  
Amelia had insisted on a funeral for their lost comrade, Xelloss, to be held in Seyruun. No one had the heart to argue and possibly held out the notion that it could help 'heal the pain' and bring closure to this last episode in their lives.  
  
Zelgadiss, dressed in somber grays and a black cloak fastened by his old round clasp, stood at the podium gathering his thoughts. He coughed and began,  
  
"We all agreed to speak today. To say something meaningful or recount a fond memory or issue an apology or a pardon. SIGH   
  
Ok, then would you like to begin, Amelia?"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadiss," she said drying a stray tear with her soft handkerchief and continued, "I am so sorry my healing magic couldn't save you. And so, I promise to devote time each day to the study and improvement of my skills. I am equally sorry for my mistrust of you and for treating you so unjustly. That's unseemly for a Princess who fights for JUSTICE and stands for RIGHTEOUSNESS.  
  
And I know that this is all too late, but.I want to thank you for your precious gift. You bought together my sister and father and me for first time in years. And that unjust law is changed, did you know? I don't have to get married until I'm 60! My sister's gone on her honeymoon or something like that, but she thanks you too. You've made two dreams come true. sniff Um. I'm starting to ramble, now.I'd better sit down, Mr. Zelgadiss?"  
  
Zelgadiss helped her find her chair before she collapsed. He returned to his station at the podium, "Ah, Gourry, are you ready?"  
  
Gourry's handsome face was drawn in sadness. For minutes he simply stood, fingering his sword's hilt. Then he cleared his throat and began, "Twice you have returned my sword to me, my SWORD OF LIGHT, the second-most important thing in my life."  
  
He glanced over at Lina and went on, "Thank you, Xelloss, I'm proud to say you were one of my best friends. I'll.miss you."  
  
Gourry could not speak any more. He nodded in the direction of Zelgadiss and returned to sit beside Lina. Without waiting for Zelgadiss, Lina jumped to the podium and looked around.  
  
"I HATE YOU, XELLOSS! I hate you for posing as our friend and using us all the time. I hate you for . teasing me. I hate you for helping me. I hate you for giving me my dream of limitless power, then binding my soul to a Demon Lord Gasps,????. I hate you for saving me and leaving me in your debt. I hate you for dying and leaving us like this. I sure wish you could be here and feed off all this delicious hate and hurt you've caused. 'Cause I miss you..."  
  
Zelgadiss stood aside, shocked at Lina's harshness, but was particularly concerned about her words "binding my soul to a Demon Lord". He understood the rest. She was dealing with her hurt and pain her way. "That's what this is for, right? To work out feelings?"  
  
"So, Ah, Filia? Val? Would one of you like to go next?" Zel asked.  
  
Val stood. Sigh  
  
"A day or so ago, 1/3 of my lifetime, Xelloss told me a story. Sorry, mom, I promised not to tell you at the time he was with me and you were busy in the shop. Well, here goes. The Mazouku and Gods were at it again, some war. The Ancients were staying out of it. Xelloss was an ambassador, let's say, to the Ancients. He advised them to remain neutral. Let the others fight and wear each other down, then the Ancients could easily defeat the last side standing, be it Mazouku or God. Something like that. I didn't understand his angle, how he was to gain if the Gods won, but, hey, he has his secrets.you know.  
  
Anyway, he wasn't with the Ancients that day. When the Golden's came and .murdered all of them. He arrived, but too late to stop the massacre. But he tried to protect a small conclave of young and injured Ancients at the edge of one settlement. He removed one small boy and hid him in a cave. When he returned to save others, but they were already dead. He, ah.said he kinda went all dark and .he had a word for it I don't remember, something Mazouku do to call on demon lords for guidance and power. And in his rage he took a stand. He stationed himself on a mountain peak, and awaited the bloodstained Goldens' return home. They came flying, and with his hand, he drew a line in the sky, a single spell that killed them all.  
  
When he returned to the land of the Ancients to look for the boy, he found that the cave was empty. He searched for years, but the 'Ancient', ah...signature was gone. He eventually gave up hope, but he did not forget. The traitorous Demon Lord Gaav, who was responsible for having Xelloss called away that day, had found the boy. That boy was me, and you know the rest of the story. When Xelloss claimed that he couldn't kill Valgaav after he/I turned down his offer to join him, it wasn't because of a 'misjudgment' on his side (though it made a good excuse, neh?). He simply could not kill him/me, the last Ancient, then, or ever.  
  
Val paused a moment to look around at the startled faces, Filia's particularly, then continued, "Xelloss, you've been my protector, my foe, my victim, my friend, and my mentor. Being the last of anything is so.stupid a thing to be, so.feeble. Sorry, Mom, that's just how I feel.  
  
It's too late now, but I wanted to say.if.after this was all over...for all your trouble to save me, I would have pledged my life and soul to you! I would have served you as the Mazouku you protected me from. But now...guess there's no chance of that happening, huh? Well, now I'm just the last. The last of nothing that matters anymore."  
  
Val fell into his seat head in hand. Filia continued to stand Zelgadiss nearby. Then Filia moved to the podium and spoke, addressing a missing team member,  
  
"I am having a problem with this. I'm not ready to talk about. you yet. Mostly my problem is with this clasp. You gave it to me to call on you, remember? And it worked! I called out your name, and PRESTO! There you were, and you brought backups too, all of you came. So now that you are.gone.why do I still feel this.power coming from the clasp? It feels like a.pulse. What happens if I call out your name now? Who will come? Well, let's try it, okay? XELLOSS! There I said your name without feeling nauseous!"  
  
Xelloss hadn't been expecting that. He'd been sniffling and giggling alternately from the back-most row. His black cloak completely covered him and shadowed his face. Once he saw Zelgadiss staring at him dead-on, but he slid lower in his chair and the moment passed without incident. Now he was mulling over Val's meaningful words. Then Filia cried out his name."AHHH!"  
  
"My, my Filia-kun, I'd forgotten all about that clasp!" Xelloss gasped as he appeared directly in front of Filia and tucked the offending jewelry into the hidden recesses of his cloak.  
  
Zelgadiss had been standing beside Filia, when Xelloss suddenly appeared inches away. He cried out, "Xelloss! You bastard, what happened to you!"  
  
Then he uncharacteristically wrapped his arms around the Mazouku. "Gods, why did I do that?!" he mentally slapped himself, released the shocked man and leaped backwards ten feet in one smooth movement.  
  
Xelloss wide-eyed in surprise scanned the faces of his 'friends', then with a familiar smirk said, "Well, Zelly-kun, you know that.that's a secret!"  
  
Lina remained transfixed, thinking, "Does no one else see it? Is it only me? Oh please, not just me! That clasp and now his staff and.inside me, the new power pulsing in time with those." Then, in a moment of supreme clarity the truth was apparent to her. She now knew the location of the 4 of the 7 pieces of Ruby eye Shabrinigdo. One, she and Rezo destroyed. Another was in the Ruby-topped staff Xelloss carried. A third was contained in the clasp Filia had held. And the forth was hidden within HER, his Knight. Lina sat in silence, as her companions demanded explanations.  
  
"Okay, O-KAY! It's not ALL a secret! I can tell you quite a lot, in fact. First, yes, I really did die, but miraculously Amelia bound a tiny bit in an Astral spell and sent it to the Astral Plain," smiled the purpled-haired man. Xelloss bowed to the Princess and kissed her palm.  
  
"L-sama herself remarked upon your amazing healing powers. So I thank you, I owe you my life. Oh and there's no need to apologize for mistrusting me. In fact, promise me that you will continue to be suspicious of Mazouku.we are a devious race.its part of our nature!"  
  
Xelloss elevated off the floor and continued, "So, skipping on ahead a bit, L-sama re-created me and voila! The new and improved Xelloss!"  
  
"Improved? How so?" asked Zelgadiss distrustfully.  
  
"Well.I have a new title. Want to hear it? Of course. Well, you may call me Xelloss the Lord of Dreams. Like it? I chose it myself."  
  
Being pretty quick to the draw, Zelgadiss yelped incredulously, "You're now a Mazouku LORD?"  
  
"Yup! New name, new job, and new clothes!" he laughed while swirling round to show off his new black cloak, boots, and lavender tunic.  
  
"What, no hair change?" smirked Zelgadiss.  
  
Xelloss shook his silky hair, sank to the ground, and sidled closer to the Chimera. Zelgadiss tucked his hands into his crossed arms and peered at the Mazouku with his one visible eye.  
  
"My, my, Zel-kun, what are you expecting?" then softly in Zelgadiss' elfin ear, "You're the one who hugged me."  
  
Th-That was different." began Zel angering.  
  
"Calm down. I have something for you. First let me apologize for tricking you with a cure hadn't the ability to really perform. Until now."  
  
GASPS   
  
Xelloss handed the gaping Chimera a small metal vial strung with a long leather thong. "This contains everything you need to undo Rezo's enchantment. All of it, appearance and strength and abilities."  
  
"Xelloss!" whispered Zelgadiss, "And the catch is."  
  
"So smart! The catch is.the vial cannot be opened for one year. I think returning to human form and weakness is a mistake. I've told you before.I had hoped that the body switch would help that sink in, but.that was not my best moment.Well it's up to you now. One year, no searching, no lonely vigils.do something with your life, live a little, okay?" Xelloss smiled and slapped Zelgadiss on the shoulder.  
  
Zelgadiss stood holding the vial then slipped the thong over his head and said, "I'll think about it. I promise you that!"  
  
Next, Xelloss turned back to Filia, who had remained in stunned silence since his sudden appearance. "Hi, Filia-kun, I brought you back something from my stay at L-sama's."  
  
He removed her old mace from that hidden dimensional pocket and grinned, "It's rested whole and hale beside my staff all the time. Cozy, neh?"  
  
She smiled shyly and grabbed the weapon. Holding it threateningly the Dragon lady demanded, "Feels good to have it back. Now, about Val.You promised to protect him. You can't take him now. I won't let you!"  
  
"Oh! Well now swish don't make me swish regret returning that swish mace." Xelloss said easily dodging the blows. Then he caught her arm in mid swing and lowered the weapon with a mere glance, effectively demonstrating how ineffectual her attacks really were upon the new and improved Mazouku Lord Xelloss.  
  
"That's better!" he smiled. "About Val. His future is his choice, I think. His life has been hell as a Dragon, up until now. I have waited hundreds of years for him, so what's a hundred more, right? I'm in no rush.and I'm fine if he decides to remain a Dragon. My promise holds, I'll not let anyone else use him again. I hope that satisfies you, Filia-kun?"  
  
Val stepped forward and looked at the Mazouku Lord, "I-I meant what I said, you know!"  
  
"I am sure you did. You honor me beyond words, Ancient Dragon. Can I tell you something else? Ah.good, I can.Until I can be absolutely sure that a completely successful transformation can occur, it won't happen. In all of time no Ancient ever served the Mazouku, but you, and I do not consider Valgaav to have been a success. Perhaps it's a blend that's not supposed to be, eh? So give me some time and you too.You really haven't explored all the possibilities of life as a Dragon.I understand you have admirers! Hey, you may find that you are happier this way. One year, then we'll talk again, okay?"  
  
"A year! Won't you be staying.or visiting before that?" Val asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh absolutely! Wild Dragons couldn't keep me away! Besides the hospitality is second to none at Filia-kun's." he giggled.  
  
"Xelloss! Y-You...Ah I just can't say it now!" Filia screamed in mock- frustration.  
  
He chuckled and asked no one in particular, "I don't see that irritating little Yoyo girl around. Did something.tragic happen to her?"  
  
"No. Disappointed? She and Nahga teamed up, but for some reason Nahga was in a big hurry to leave, so they are both gone. No messages either," said Zelgadiss.  
  
Xelloss nodded and shifted over to Gourry and Lina, who were seated in the front row. Gourry shook his head and said,  
  
"There's something wrong with Lina.every since she used that spell the last time."  
  
"I know.I am most sorry for you, Lina. Does it help to know that L-sama is watching over you? She particularly wants you to be.protected, let's say. Why else would She keep returning the Sword of Light to Gourry?  
  
Zelgadiss moved to stand behind Xelloss, "Lina, is there a problem here?"  
  
Lina looked up, "Yes! There is!" but the words failed to materialize, ".But I guess it's got to be a.secret, doesn't it Xelloss?" she spat in frustration.  
  
Xelloss closed in on Lina and knelt before her. "Perhaps only you can understand why I must keep so many secrets, hmmm? But I can help you gain control over that power seething inside of you. I can contain it for you, if you let me?"  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
Xelloss remained on his knees. He pressed his palms together, eyes closed, face serene. A dark vapor enveloped his long slender fingers. With one hand, he enfolded the mist into a tight ball. The other hand cupped Lina's chin.  
  
"Close your eyes, Lina. Oh, don't worry, you won't remember this at all..." Xelloss smiled reassuringly.  
  
He popped the tiny dark mass into his mouth, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lina's.  
  
Gourry made a move toward Lina, grabbing at his sword. Zelgadiss stopped him, "Hold on.he's transferring something to Lina."  
  
Lina's eyes snapped open revealing a pair of glowing red coals. She tried to push Xelloss away, but he held her still with his free hand. The glowing faded, grew dark, and then passed. Lina's eyes closed. Seconds ticked by.  
  
"Ahem." said Zelgadiss, "I believe that's long enough Xelloss. And I think Gourry agrees. She does have to breathe!"  
  
SH-LINK  
  
Gourry withdrew his sword partway.  
  
Xelloss released Lina, who collapsed. Gourry caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Lina? Lina! Hey, LI-NA are you in there?" He gazed into her face with concern.  
  
Her eye's fluttered open. Gourry's nose was touching hers.  
  
SLAP OUCH!   
  
"GOURRY! Just what are YOU thinking? Hey! What's going on here? Xelloss? You're back among the living? Whoa.I've missed something haven't I? Stop yacking at me all at once! One at a time.Oh forget it. Amelia, if this is some kind of party.it's time to eat, right?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Lina! There's a whole banquet laid out." began the Princess.  
  
"Well, everyone.What are you waiting for? Let's go eat!" shouted the redheaded sorceress grabbing Amelia's arm.  
  
"Hoy, Lina! Wait for me!" laughed the tall swordsman.  
  
"I guess we'd better follow Lina," sighed Filia to Val, who agreed with a shrug.  
  
"Looks like Lina's going to be okay. But tell me, Xelloss, was that ALL necessary?" Zelgadiss asked frowning.  
  
"Well.you know that.that's a secret!" grinned the Mazouku, sidestepping a fist to the face.  
  
THE END 


End file.
